No hablemos de amor
by DianaKeehl
Summary: Un extraño proyecto escolar confunde a Kyle acerca de los diferentes tipos de cariños. ¿O lo que lo confunde es su extraña y quizás distante amistad con Stan? Uno de los temas más consultados entre los amigos, y sin embargo de los más incómodos, pero de los que tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar. "—¿Sabes? Mejor no hablemos de amor y todo resuelto." *Style.
1. Prólogo

**Decidí corregir el fic... Pero apenas llevo... El prólogo, quiero decir, esto ._. ...En fin, creo que cada día subiré una nueva corrección de cada capítulo, hasta llegar a donde voy. **

* * *

Soltó un leve quejido de disgusto sobre su almohada, sintiéndose agotado y sin ánimos de hacer nada. Él, que era un chico aplicado y se preocupa por sus calificaciones más que sus amigos, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de realizar su tarea.

Estaba confundido y extrañado, no sabía que ocurría con Stan, su "_súper mejor amigo". _Siempre lo fueron, desde que eran unos críos hasta la adolescencia. No podía ser que llegados a ese punto donde casi irían a la universidad comenzara a dudar las cosas.

Lo miraba.

Bien, a la vista de cualquier otra persona, no era nada grave. Lo que pasaba era que las miradas eran __extrañas__, no las típicas que se dedicaban cuando sólo tenían 9 o 10 años, cuando ocurría algo y atinaban a mirarse entre sí. Normalmente, él, Kyle Broflovski, al sentirse observando, volteaba la vista, y, definitivamente, Stan estaba observándolo. Las mirabas variaban. Algunas veces se quedaban viendo fijamente por milésimas de segundos, para después apartar la mirada distraídamente hacia cualquier otra parte, y después volver a fijar la vista en los ojos del otro, repitiéndose ese patrón varias veces.

Otras, podían mirarse o por minutos enteros. Sin embargo en los ojos de ambos se distinguía algo inusual. Un extraño brillo que Kyle interpretaba como "calidez y cariño", para los demás era motivo de burla. Ninguno apartaba la vista hasta que alguien (como Kenny o Cartman) interrumpía.

Eso ocurría millones de veces en el día. Era como si ya no pudieran mantener un contacto visual como antes, cuando se dedicaban miradas simples, carentes de un significado más allá.

Pero sólo eran miradas, maldita sea. Entonces, ¿qué estaba mal entre ellos? Hablaban de una forma más _distante_ que antes, y eso comenzaba a exasperarlo.

Kyle no comprendía el significado de _esas _miradas. Claro que notaba que eran diferentes a las _normales, _pero no terminaba de entenderlas.

Pasó una mano por su frente, suspirando con pesadez. ¿Acaso había dicho o hecho algo que estaba mal? O quizás era Stan el del problema. De todas formas, si ese era el caso, su amigo pelinegro no reaccionaba de esa manera cuando se trataba de algo así. Eso lo confundía aún más.

Tal vez simplemente y sin darle más rodeos al tema, debía admitir que comenzaban a alejarse. Lenta y torturosamente, cada vez, a pesar de aún no llegar al grado de ignorarse y dejar de hablarse por completo (pues, seguían realizando los deberes el uno con el otro, y cosas de ese estilo) ,se sentía como si se alejaran. Como si ya no estuviera aquel elemento que antes lo hacía todo tan perfecto, una amistad tan ejemplar.

Las preguntas eran, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué? ¿Era bueno o malo? ¿Por el momento era sólo un mal rato y después sería aún mejor? El pelirrojo de menor estatura ya no sabía ni siquiera qué pensar, y quizás ahí estaba el problema; pensaba demasiado las cosas, hacía hipótesis algunas veces demasiado apresuradas. Pero no sabía que, por otra parte, Stan se preguntaba lo mismo, si bien no pensaba tanto la situación como él, su sentimiento de preocupasión era mutuo.

Kyle se levantó de su cama mientras observaba su cuarto con nostalgia. No había cambiado demasiado desde que tenía 9 años, y eso lo hacía sentirse extraño por el hecho de que, con todos esos confusos pensamientos rondando por su mente, le era difícil no recordar todas las cosas que sucedieron en aquel cuarto cuando niños.

Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien respecto al tema, aún cuando él fuera una persona que no hablara de sus problemas con alguien a menudo. Sólo con Stan. Pero en esa ocasión Stan formaba parte del problema. Vaya mierda. Ya no sabía ni qué pensar. ¿Acaso estaba bien preocuparse por cosas que a otros podrían parecerles insignificantes...? Pero su amistad con Stan no era insignificante, ¿O sí? Era normal preocuparse al pensar en la posibilidad de que una gran amistad pudiera deteriorarse, __¿Verdad?__

Realmente en tenía tantas y a la vez tan pocas ganas de averiguarlo. Por un lado, porque era algo que sentía que podría incluso llegarle a los huesos de la obviedad. Le recorría las venas, y así le era imposible ignorarlo. Pero por otra, tenía temor por lo que pudiera ser, y quizás eso era lo que le impedía descubrirlo del todo.

Pensó en llamar a Kenny, no obstante, descartó esa opción de inmediato al recordar que iría a una chica que le ayudara con el proyecto de literatura. Sí, para quienes se lo preguntaran, la escuela realmente sí tenía que ver con ese tipo de asuntos.

Ahí había otro punto, el odioso trabajo de literatura con el que la maestra se había encaprichado por tomarlo como el trabajo final. No sería tan difícil claro, de no ser por el tema que su cursi maestra eligió como pretexto para meterse en la vida de sus estudiantes. "El amor". Aunque obviamente Kenny lo decía en broma, realmente lo único que quería era estar con la chica. Y no exactamente sólo para _'charlar sobre el proyecto'_.

Soltó un bufido, extrañando levemente las extrañas clases del Sr. Garrison. Porque, si lo comparaba con ese trabajo que debía de escribir, definitivamente las clases con su ex maestro eran mejores. Extrañas y algunas veces traumatizantes, pero mucho mejores.

Entonces recordó algo que había dicho finalmente la sonriente maestra: "No se preocupen, pueden tomarlo como cualquier tipo de amor. Familiar, fraternal, de amistad, o de pareja... Es a su elección."

Recordó a Stan. Y por más extraño que pareciera tratándose de él, decidió hacerlo de la amistad, ayudándose recordando al pelinegro. Pero claro, eso sería algo que se guardaría y no comentaría con nadie. Con absolutamente nadie. Cartman seguramente se burlaría de mil maneras si supiera aquello. No quería ni saber todo lo que diría.

A pesar de ser como era, el admirador de Hitler también se había puesto algo inquieto al recibir instrucciones del proyecto, al igual que todos. Claro que reclamó, pero antes de poder insultar más y dar pelea, la maestra lo puso de forma simple: Si no lo entregaban o era un trabajo mal hecho, reprobarían y tendrían que asistir a recuperación. Y a nadie le gustaba ir a recuperación de esa materia.

Claro, tenían una maestra 'tan' dulce que los obligaba a ese tipo de cosas...

Con resignación e importándole seguir con su buen promedio, se sentó frente al escritorio que había en su cuarto, tomó un bolígrafo, una hoja de papel y comenzó a pensar cómo comenzar. Estaba a punto de escribir, cuando recordó algo: Seguramente la persona en la cual pensaba lo haría basándose en Wendy. Eso por alguna razón le pareció frustrante. Pero era normal entre amigos, ¿No? Se preocupaba, ya que gracias a esa chica su mejor amigo había tenido que sufrir bastante. Ya no estaban juntos, pero molestia y preocupación seguían ahí.

Seguido comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le vino a la mente, recordando cuando se había pasado la clase pasada hablando con Kenny por medio de papelitos sobre esos asuntos. El rubio, a pesar de parecer despistado y descuidado, era muy observador cuando se trataba de sus amigos o hermana. Claro que también había notado la extraña atmósfera que comenzó a formarse entre los 'súper mejores amigos'.

"Se supone que las personas quieren tanto a sus amigos como a sus propios hermanos. Sin embargo, resulta extraño en algunas ocasiones, pues, a pesar de que queremos a nuestros familiares, con los amigos parece ser diferente. Cuando se trata sobre un tema de amistad, de verdadera amistad, se puede pasar volando una clase entera de literatura u otras materias hablando sobre el tema sin prestar atención a las demás cosas. Si así, se supone que algunas personas le dicen a sus amigos 'te quiero como a un hermano' ¿Por qué resulta tan diferente? pues, si se tratase de un familiar o pariente, a pesar de que pudieran existir algunos asuntos pendientes por arreglar, tampoco sería para desear que la profesora se callara con el fin de pensar mejor sobre la situación. No a tal grado de no poder sacar el tema ni un segundo de la cabeza. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Porque con los hermanos uno no llega a ponerse tan nervioso al punto de sentir que se va a colapsar de preocupación, y si sucediera algo así, se sentiría, sí, de alguna manera, no obstante, diferente. ¿Cómo es que entonces el amor hacia los amigos es así de extraño?"

Terminó de escribir y lo releyó con rapidez, arrugando la nariz de forma graciosa. Inconforme, arrancó la hoja haciéndola quedar como una pequeña bolita de papel, e, insatisfecho con su trabajo, se tiró nuevamente a la cama.

—Maldición, maestra de mierda —murmuró, quejándose, incluso a sabiendas de que era inútil, pues tarde o temprano tendría que volver a escribir.

Si lo pensaba bien, lo que plasmó en la hoja se trataba de lo que realmente sentía. Lo que lo detuvo fue la sensación de un presentimiento extraño. Como si algo no estuviera bien. Entonces obtó por desecharlo.

Algo no calzaba. Sonaba extraño.

De momento, continuó pensando en cuál fue la idea errónea en su intento de borrador.

En definitiva tenía que trabajar más en eso si quería sacar buena nota. Porque era _sólo eso_ lo que importaba. _¿O no?_ Sacar una buena calificación como era su costumbre.

Suspiró, sin ganas de seguir pensando en eso. Aun así, le pareció una tarea imposible.


	2. Mentiras

**¡Hey! Muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida a la sección ;u; Y aquí, el primer capítulo que espero no haya quedado como la mierda. Lo siento, pero es que sigo con ese miedo de no saber si quedó pasable u horrible DX El anterior fue algo así como un prólogo. Esto es antes de que lo que se contó ahí ocurriera, es decir, desde el inicio... Sólo que... Gah, más adelante se entenderá XD **

**También le cambié el summary y el nombre debido a que antes no sabía si dejarlo como one-shot o continuarlo. Como me decidí que sí, era mejor cambiar eso, pero por lo demás, todo igual.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia en primera persona. Primero dudé un poco, pero luego vi que no me era tan difícil como creí y dije "¿Por qué no? A ver como queda" Y... Eso, sólo espero no arrepentirme y que la primera persona no se me dé tan mal xD **

**South Park no me pertenece. Si no... **

**Y sin más el fic porque son las 5:29 de la madrugada... **

* * *

**1-. Mentiras**

**Kyle**

Siempre pensé que los trabajos de la escuela, calificaciones y demás cosas que afectan a largo plazo importan. De alguna manera u otra, es como se decidirá lo que seremos en el futuro. Tal vez esté equivocado, quién sabe, pero sostendré ese pensamiento de momento. ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Oh, bueno, como dije, sostengo eso, pero las cosas cambian justo cuando hay algunos problemas, o 'asuntos' entre amigos. Está bien, no era exactamente un 'verdadero' problema o una pelea, pero resultaba molesto, lo mismo de siempre.

¿Y qué se puede hacer? Bueno, nada. Las cosas en realidad aún seguían en un punto en el que era 'normal'. Y sí, los amigos y demás vínculos afectivos que sostenemos con las demás personas tienen que ver muy seriamente con los asuntos escolares. No deberían, pero en nuestro querido pueblo donde nada fue exactamente normal, y sumándole que a tu maestra parezca darle algún capricho con un trabajo ridículo que nos ponga en vergüenza a nosotros, los estudiantes, quienes sufrimos las consecuencias...

Simplemente si era el lamentable caso había dos opciones: Reprobar el proyecto, o pasar alguna situación incómoda como leer frente a la clase lo que escribimos, pero sacar buena nota o por lo menos una calificación aceptable.

Y como yo era alguien que no podía darse el lujo de repetir una materia si no quería poner más histérica a mi madre de lo que está, como el idiota que soy, me arriesgaría. Lo peor no era la dificultad del proyecto, sino el tema de mierda que la profesora de literatura escogió. O más bien, al parecer, llevaba escogido desde hacía meses.

"El amor"

…De acuerdo, sí era más complicado de lo que creía. A la maestra de literatura le parecía todo muy lindo y rosa, con la excusa de que era una "buena manera de conocernos a nosotros mismos y expresar nuestros sentimientos", nos había dejado aquel proyecto, para empeorar las cosas, como examen y trabajo final del año.

Así es, estábamos a un mes y medio de acabar el instituto e ir a la universidad. Ese también era el tiempo que teníamos para entregar aquel trabajo.

Muchos, o más bien, todos menos algunas chicas se quejaron. Cartman entre ellos, que al escuchar de qué iba gritó "¡Esas son cosas de maricas! No lo haré, y usted, maestra, puede chuparme las bolas." Inesperadamente, la profesora sonrió y contestó con un golpe duro para todos: "Entonces me temo que no irás a la universidad y te quedarás en el verano Eric, porque te recuerdo que Literatura es una de las materias que tienes que aprobar para graduarte." Tal vez fue por esa razón que no le mandó a detención después de faltarle así el respeto. Pero lo admito, en esa ocasión se lo merecía.

La forma en la que sonrió al decir aquello sigue dándome escalofríos de sólo recordarlo. Todos se inquietaron un poco, por lo menos puedo decir que no era simplemente cosa mía. Incluso el culón se quedó callado después de eso, removiéndose en su asiento, y ese comportamiento ya decía demasiado.

Ahora, aunque no quisiera y tratase de evitarlo, mi atención se fijaba en otra cosa.

Stan.

No había tocado su comida durante todo el almuerzo, y sería mentira si dijera que aquello no me preocupaba. Es decir, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que simplemente ignorara eso y actuara como si nada cuando mi amigo necesitaba apoyo? ¡Claro que no! Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que probablemente la razón de su estado 'pensativo' era la misma de siempre. Casi era una rutina, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente.

Me gustaría decir que no tenía nada que ver con Wendy, pero estaría mintiendo descaradamente. De igual forma, ¿Qué más podría ser?

El punto es; habían roto.

Nada nuevo, una vez más. Y sinceramente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces fue así, dejé de contar ese ciclo "rompemos-volvemos" de mi amigo con esa chica por la quinta o sexta vez. Claro que sería más normal de no ser por otro 'pequeño' detalle:

En esta ocasión, Stan fue quien rompió con ella. Definitivamente.

De no saber que estaría mal sentirme algo feliz por eso, admito que me daría el gusto de estar sonriendo en este momento.

Pero no.

Había ocurrido debido a que el mismo Stan estaba cansado de todo eso, pero, aún así, en palabras de mi amigo, "no significa que la haya dejado de querer". Y le creo completamente, pues lleva obsesionado con ella desde el jardín de infantes, que comenzaba a resultar irritante. No, no son celos. Cualquiera en mi posición me entendería, no es agradable el que tu amigo cancele planes para estar con "su chica", o que te obligue a disculparse de parte de él cuando hay peleas. Pero, lo principal; hizo sufrir bastante a Stan, y actualmente creo que eso no ha cambiado.

No me agrada Wendy, para ser honestos, pero no me malinterpreten. No tengo nada en contra de ella. Incluso me hace sentir algo culpable el hecho de que realmente nunca me agradó la ex novia de mi mejor amigo, y todo esto sin razón aparente.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Exactamente, nada. No es como si cada vez que Stan llamaba a media noche con la voz entrecortada por una reciente pelea entre ellos me pusiera a saltar de felicidad. Todo lo contrario, algunas veces incluso me daban ganas de decirle por una vez por todas que la dejara y pasara de capítulo. O de página, mejor.

Muchas veces gracias a esa chica tuvimos algunas discusiones, por temas como "Estás dejando a tus amigos de lado", entre otros, y eso no era algo que me simpatizara. Ahora comienzo a creer que tal vez no me agrada 'sin razón aparente'.

Sé que ella tiene buenas intenciones, cuando lastima a Stan no creo que lo haga a propósito. Por lo mismo tendría que agradarme, ¿No? Es una chica inteligente y aplicada, pero resiento el hecho de todos los años en los que por largas temporadas gracias a ella mi amigo estuviera mal. Una vez incluso pensó en volver con los góticos por eso.

¿Y quién lo ayudó a que eso no pasara? Pues claro que yo. Simple y sencillamente debido a todo esto no termina de agradarme.

De la ruptura había pasado exactamente un día, y al siguiente la maestra de literatura nos deja ese proyecto estúpido. Menuda mierda que comenzaba a formarse.

—Hey, hippie, ¿Te vas a comer– Stan no lo dejó terminar, y casi le agradezco a Cartman haber logrado que articule palabra.

—Se la pienso dar a Kenny, no a ti, Cartman. –Aunque fuera sólo para negarle su comida, claro.

—Por dios, te volverás anoréxico, Stan. –Regañó Kenny, negando con la cabeza y haciendo a un lado la bandeja que le ofrecía. Y tenía razón, no podía simplemente dejar de comer. Se lo hubiera comentado yo mismo, de no ser porque Cartman me quitó la palabra.

—Jódanse, maricas. Me voy. –Se levantó con su bandeja, y los tres sabíamos a donde se dirigía: con Patty Nelson. Por increíble que parezca, estaba saliendo con esa chica. Todos creíamos que le gustaba Wendy, y resultó una sorpresa cuando nos comentó que salía con Patty. A pesar de esto, seguía en duda si en realidad le gustaba Wendy y estaba con la otra chica sólo porque sí.

Observé como se iba hasta que desapareció de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los demás estudiantes. Cartman con los años, había hecho lo imposible para muchos: bajar de peso. No era delgado, seguía siendo algo robusto, pero no tanto como antes, lo hacía lucir por lo menos un poco mejor. Y eso le bastaba para presumir su 'figura' en la clase de educación física.

—Kenny tiene razón, sabes que esa no es razón para dejar de comer. –Le di una palmada en el hombro a Stan mientras le decía aquello, y él sólo suspiró, removiéndose levemente de su asiento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, comeré, pero dejen eso ya, ¿Si? –Tomó un tenedor con el que anteriormente había estado jugando, y comenzó a comer de mala gana. Yo sonreí. Si había algo que me gustaba, era que Stan hiciera caso a lo que decía.

Lo extraño de aquel asunto era que Stan no había utilizado ningún apodo como "culón" al negarle su almuerzo a Cartman. Había bajado de peso, sí, como dije, pero los apodos que utilizábamos con él con respecto a su peso no habían desaparecido. No era nada personal, con el paso de los años se habían vuelto costumbre.

—¿Le haces caso a Kyle pero no a mí? Vaya, me ofendes Stan... –Comentó Kenny, en un tono falsamente ofendido. – Pero claro, eso no es naaada una sorpresa. –Agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, "mejor amigo de Butters"? –Cada vez que él decía algo así respecto a nosotros, le recordábamos la vez en la que Butters se enojó con todos a excepción de Kenny, diciendo que era su único amigo y el único niño decente de la escuela. Mi sorpresa fue cuando Stan rió levemente por fin alzando la mirada, dejando de fingir que la mesa era lo más interesante del mundo, y observando al rubio con diversión.

—Oh, ¡Eso fue hace muchos años! ¿Podrían parar de recordarme eso? –Se llevó una mano a la frente, claramente irritado. ¿Y quién le mandaba a hacer ese tipo de comentarios?

En ese momento, una chica bastante atractiva para cualquiera, miró a Kenny de una forma que era de todo menos inocente. El muy bastardo cambió su expresión de inmediato, devolviendo la mirada y yéndose murmurando un "ya vuelvo", dejándonos a Stan y a mí solos. Sí, definitivamente Kenny no había cambiado tanto con el paso de los años.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas, amigo? –Me atreví a preguntar. Dudaba si quería saber la respuesta o no, pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar de detrás de lo de Wendy había algo más. Tal vez sólo eran especulaciones mías, pero pregunté guiándome por ese pensamiento.

—Si te soy honesto, en realidad no estoy así por lo de Wendy. –Bingo. Lo sabía. Una parte de mí estuvo en paz al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? –Stan chasqueó la lengua y miró su bandeja de comida, que aún no acababa.

—No dormí bien anoche, tampoco me siento muy bien, es por eso que el almuerzo ni siquiera lo había tocado antes de que comenzaran a decir que me volvería anoréxico. –Soltó una risa sarcástica y levantó la vista nuevamente, viéndome a los ojos.

—¿Entonces, con el asunto de Wendy que tal van las cosas? –Conocía a mi amigo, y cuando decía que no estaba así a causa de ella, era verdad. La parte falsa ahí fue la excusa que dio acerca de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior. Podía ser eso junto con algo más, pero esa no era una razón por la cuál él se pondría así normalmente.

—Quedamos como amigos. Y creo que las cosas están mejor así, pero... –Suspiró y puso una cara que al verla, temí que dijera algo como "Aún la amo". Al ver que no decía nada al respecto, prosiguió. – Ella... Dijo algo que me inquietó, a decir verdad es todo, nada importante. –Se llevó una mano a la nuca y trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué dijo? –Alcé una ceja mirándolo con detenimiento. Sabía que si no le preguntaba directamente, él tampoco haría demasiado esfuerzo para contarme.

Eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba. Puede que las cosas entre nosotros sí hayan cambiado un poco.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿Sí? Mejor despejar la mente y pensar en otras cosas. –Alzó ambos brazos, estirándose mientras cerraba los ojos, como dando por terminado el tema y tratando de despejar su mente de cualquier cosa que se haya pasado la mañana pensando.

—Como quieras. –Le contesté, sonando más molesto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

* * *

La tarde estaba fresca a pesar de ser primavera. Estábamos a un mes del verano, pero en South Park realmente nunca hacía calor. La nieve se descongelaba, y podía llegar a hacer algo de calor por las tardes, pero el frío de las mañanas o de las noches no se iba.

Si antes no me gustaban estas estaciones, ahora las odiaba.

En esos pequeños detalles es donde uno se da cuenta que con el paso de los años, por más que queramos convencernos de que no hemos cambiado, es un hecho inevitable. Pero, ¿Esto es para bien o para mal? No lo sé y tampoco sé cuánto me tarde en descubrirlo, o siquiera si lo haré o viviré con la duda por siempre.

El único hecho bastante notorio tanto para nosotros cuatro como para los demás, era que todos aquellos eventos extraños que sucedían pararon un poco al entrar al quinto grado. Ahí comprendimos a qué se refería Stan cuando comenzó a ver todo como mierda. Seguían ocurriendo algunas veces ese tipo de cosas que nos recordaba nuestra época de la niñez, pero eran contadas las ocasiones.

Sin embargo había pequeñas cosas que seguían iguales. Por ejemplo, seguíamos viéndonos en la parada de autobús por las mañanas, y después de la escuela nos íbamos juntos a casa ya que nuestras casas estaban prácticamente juntas.

Nuestro instituto quedaba más lejos que la primaria, era la diferencia. Ya que, claramente nuestro pequeño pueblo montañés había crecido un poco con el pasar de algunos años. Tampoco demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para abrir una secundaria y preparatoria. Universidad no había, y dudo que haya alguna en los próximos años, pues sigue siendo un pueblo pequeño a pesar de haber crecido.

Unos cuantos meses... Y las cosas cambiarían aún más. De momento me dedicaría a prepararme para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. La universidad de Denver. Era extraño pensar que en sexto año y cada vez al pasar de grado, soñábamos con estos momentos, y ahora que sucedían, las cosas no parecían como nos lo imaginábamos. Que se puede hacer... Por lo menos era seguro que estaríamos en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes áreas.

Cartman estaría en administración de empresas, y había que admitir que esa carrera le pegaría bastante a nuestro amigo. Kenny, por su lado, estudiaría medicina. Era admirable que conociendo su situación económica, comenzó a ahorrar desde tiempo atrás. Stan, con su gran amor por los animales, estudiaría veterinaria.

Por mi parte daría mi examen para derecho, aunque admito que filosofía llamaba mi atención un poco.

—Hey, Kyle, ¿Te parece si el viernes vamos al cine? –La voz de Stan me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre el futuro, devolviéndome a la realidad. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que ya habíamos pasado la casa de Cartman y ahora estábamos frente a la casa de Stan. Kenny no había venido con nosotros debido a que fue a quién-sabe-qué-lugar con la chica del almuerzo. Por lo menos espero que conociera su nombre.

—Seguro, ¿le avisas a los demás? –Pregunté, pasando una mano por mi nuca.

—Ehh... No, yo me refería a tú y yo. Nosotros dos. –Alcé una ceja en hice un gesto quizás no muy agradable, porque Stan me miró alarmado y se apresuró a agregar— Lo que pasa es que hay una película que quiero ver, pero le pregunté a Kenny antes y él tiene planes para ese día. Cartman saldrá con Patty.

Stanley Marsh era la peor persona del mundo mintiendo. O tal vez yo me daba cuenta de forma bastante fácil cuando lo hacía, no sé. El caso era, ¿A qué iba eso? ¿Por qué mentía respecto a Kenny y no decía simplemente que le apetecía ir solamente con su mejor amigo? En el caso de Cartman, eso era cierto. Nos había comentado que iría con ella ese día a... Bien, el punto es que a algún lugar que no logro recordar.

—No eres bueno mintiendo, ¿Sabes? –Soy una persona bastante directa, no me gusta dar rodeos y por lo tanto lo dije.

—Mierda. Yo... No quería... Es decir– Él pareció alarmarse, pero por mi parte yo le dediqué una sonrisa burlona que al parecer lo tranquilizó un poco al saber que no estaba molesto. Hey, tampoco tenía tan mal humor. ¿O sí?

—Podías simplemente haber dicho que en esta ocasión querías venir conmigo, ¿No? –Lo miré a los ojos y pude detectar cierta incomodidad. Normalmente no me gustaba observarlo de esa manera, ya que nuestras estaturas eran 'bastante' diferentes. Él medía 1.72 centímetros, mientras que yo 1.64. ¿Mi patética estatura para alguien de mi edad? Cortesía de mi madre, gracias.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, ¿Sí? –Esbozó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y yo asentí. – Nos vemos mañana.

Alzó su mano en forma de despedida para después dirigirse hacia su casa y yo seguí hasta la mía, que estaba cruzando la calle.

* * *

—Dios, ¡Esa chica es genial! –Kenny entró en mi cuarto como si fuese su casa, distrayendo mi lectura de la revista que tenía entre las manos.

Sonaba animado. Eso era bueno, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas por las que tenía que pasar Kenny, como los problemas en su casa con su familia, o morir... Repetidas veces. Definitivamente él no merecía ninguna de esas cosas.

—¿Cómo entraste? –Dejé la revista de lado y miré a mi amigo con una ceja levantada.

—Me fue muy bien, gracias por preguntar, eh, amigo. –Dijo con sarcasmo. – Tu madre me dejó pasar, dijo que estabas en tu cuarto.

—Ah. ¿Y en qué sentido es genial? ¿Realmente te interesa de lo que habla?

—¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera hemos 'hablado' de algo en particular. Eso lo hace aún mejor, no es como otras chicas que se la pasan parloteando. –Sonrió nuevamente y entendí a lo que se refería. Kenny es Kenny, es algo que nunca hay que olvidar. Casi comienzo a reír con él. Casi.

—A lo que vine es, el viernes podemos... –

—No puedo, iré con Stan al cine. –Le corté antes de que terminara de hablar, era mejor decirlo de una vez.

—¿Otra de sus reuniones homosexuales? –Kenny rodó los ojos y rió.

—¡Hey! No son... –Esta vez fue él quien me cortó a mí.

—Para, me sé tu discurso de memoria. "No son reuniones homosexuales, sólo salimos, ¿es que dos amigos no pueden salir juntos?" –Terminó de decir, haciendo una pésima imitación de mi voz. Maldito bastardo.

—Bien, bien, podemos salir los cuatro otro día, ¿Sí? –Eso sólo confirmaba aún más el hecho de que Stan había mentido "sin razón aparente".

—¿Puedes el sábado? –Asentí. – Bien, le preguntaré a los demás.

—Pero, ¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?

—Les avisaré cuando esté todo listo. Era todo, y... Kyle, suerte en tu cita con Marsh. –Sonrió burlonamente haciéndome fruncir el ceño, y así como apareció, se fue nuevamente. Él jamás pararía ese tipo de bromas.

* * *

Acabo de percatarme de algo importante y que había dejado pasar. Stan quería salir sólo conmigo. Nada nuevo. Y ese era el problema, que si era algo normal entre nosotros, ¿Entonces por qué mintió diciendo que Kenny no podría y que por eso seríamos nosotros dos? En una situación normal lo hubiera dicho de forma más directa, no mintiendo.

Había algo detrás de eso. Lo peor era que no sabía, y ni siquiera se me ocurría algo en concreto de qué podía ser.

Es decir, solíamos salir en repetidas ocasiones nosotros dos solos... ¿Acaso quería contarme algo y he de ahí su comportamiento? Insisto, no lo sé y lo descubriría el viernes.

Pero ese sentimiento de un... ¿Mal? Presentimiento me tenía inquieto.

* * *

**Quedó más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero es porque es el primer capítulo, y donde "oficialmente" comienza todo esto.**

**¡Otra cosa! Esto originalmente iba a tener Stendy al principio. Hasta que una persona a quien le tomo muy en cuenta su opinión (? (Ejem, Pía) me dijo que no y pues, creo que finalmente me dio una idea mejor. **

**Y... Por último, hay algo que también quiero preguntar. A mí me gusta el Candy, pero me sigue pareciendo neutral. Aunque también me da... Como decirlo, me da un poco de igual con quién se termine quedando Cartman, es por eso que pregunto, ¿Quisieran que quedara con Patty o con Wendy? **

**Uhhh... ¿Merece review? XD **


	3. ¿Qué nos está pasando?

**¡Hey! Aquí el segundo capítulo, narrado desde el punto de vista de Stan. Lo acabo de terminar, y sólo una parte está revisada ya que son las 3:34 de la mañana (Sep, siempre actualizo en la madrugada.) y quiero ir a dormir. **

**Uhh... Veamos como va esto. **

**South Park no me pertenece, y como todos saben, es de los geniales Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

***Capítulo 2: "¿Qué nos está pasando?" **

**Stan**

_—Wendy... Tenemos que hablar. –Los que dicen que es fácil pronunciar esa frase están muy equivocados. Todos saben que eso nunca significa algo bueno. Nunca. Ella también, era lista, por lo tanto, al escuchar esas tres palabras, se mordió el labio inferior._

_—Sí... En realidad, yo también quería hablar contigo. –Esperen, ¿Qué? ¿Me había armado de valor para terminar con mi novia ella dice eso? ¡Incluso había ensayado mentalmente lo que diría para ser delicado! —Las cosas no están funcionando. –Aquello no era una pregunta, lo afirmó. Y era verdad._

_En otra ocasión me hubiera aterrado. Pero la razón por la que en primer lugar quise hablar con ella, fue justamente esa, ya no me aterraba escuchar esas palabras._

_—Tienes razón. –Ella levantó la vista y me miró, sorprendida por mis palabras, pero en el fondo, aliviada. – Tenemos... Que terminar, y estoy seguro que piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿No? –No tenía mucho sentido adornar las cosas si pensaba igual que yo, pero no podía simplemente ser tan directo al hablar de esas cosas con la persona de la cual estuve enamorado toda mi vida desde la infancia. Estuve. Tiempo pasado._

_—Me alegra que por fin hayas comprendido. –Soltó un suspiro aliviado y sonrió._

_—¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté._

_—Es que... Seamos honestos, nosotros desde hace tiempo dejamos de sentir algo más que cariño por el otro. –Hice una mueca y ella siguió hablando. – Sabes que es verdad. Cancelabas nuestros planes por alguna salida con tus amigos, comenzamos a distanciarnos más, y eran pocas las veces que estábamos juntos._

_Me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Realmente era así? Es decir, yo lo había notado hace poco y me costó admitir que definitivamente ya no podía seguir funcionando por falta de algún sentimiento más allá de la amistad, el aprecio o cariño._

_—E incluso pienso que esto es desde hace mucho. No dudo que me hayas querido de alguna forma, Stan, pero estoy segura que por lo menos, amor no era._

_—¡Eso no es verdad! –De acuerdo, me había enojado un poco. Después de tantas cosas que pasaron, ¿y dice que en realidad nunca sentí nada por ella? Era injusto._

_—Desde la primaria o quizás la secundaria todos nos han visto como el modelo de la "pareja". Sabes que te encanta sentirte admirado por los demás, y estar conmigo te ayudaba a eso. Cuando rompíamos te ponías mal, pero no era por mí, tú odias estar soltero. –Seguía afirmando las cosas. Provocándome un poco más de enojo. Antes de que yo pudiera reclamar por alguna de esas cosas, ella continuó hablando. — Quizás hubo un tiempo en el que realmente estuviste enamorado, pero eso pasó rápidamente, porque desde hace mucho tiempo ambos dejamos de sentir algo._

_Bien, era verdad que yo ya no sentía nada por ella, estaba seguro pero nunca me había planteado desde hace cuánto. De igual forma, no era momento para pensar en eso, seguía algo ofendido por sus palabras. En el fondo, quizás tenía algo de razón._

_—¿Ambos? ¿Te refieres a que tú...? –Se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente, ganándose toda mi atención, pues sabía que volvería a hablar. Y no era nada bueno._

_—Hay alguien más. –No pude evitar abrir la boca en gesto de sorpresa, ¿Me dice que hay alguien más y aún así seguía conmigo? Por lo menos yo me armé de valor para intentar hablar con ella. A pesar de esto me mantuve callado, tal vez por mi obsesión de siempre tratar de complacerla. Eso sí que era costumbre, había que admitirlo. – No me malinterpretes, jamás te fui infiel ni nada parecido. –Aclaró, alarmada._

_—No pensaba eso... Pero, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Lo bueno de todo este asunto era que hablábamos de forma calmada._

_—Te conozco, Stan. Si lo hubiera mencionado antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta del que las cosas ya no funcionan, te lo tomarías a mal. –Me sonrió levemente y había que admitir que eso era verdad._

_—¿Y esa persona quién es? –Quise saber, ya que, tenía algo de derecho, ¿No?_

_—Eso es un secreto. –Me guiñó el ojo y alcé una ceja, preguntándome por qué tanto misterio en ese asunto. – Y estoy segura que para ti también hay alguien. –Abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella me calló con un ademán de su mano. – Entonces, quedamos como amigos, ¿No? Eh, sobre lo que dije, tú mismo te darás cuenta... En este momento me tengo que ir, después hablamos con más calma, ¿Te parece?_

_La miré confundido por unos instantes antes de reaccionar. O algo así, porque mi mente seguía sin procesar del todo la información que acababa de recibir._

_—De acuerdo. –Le devolví la sonrisa y noté que el ambiente se había aligerado. Era bastante más agradable charlar simplemente así, en vez de fingir algo que no sentíamos._

_Me extendió la mano y se la estreché en forma de despedida. Una vez hecho eso, volvió a mirarme._

_—Sólo... Una cosa más, Stan. Presta más atención a tus amistades._

_Y se marchó de ahí, ondeando su cabello, dejándome algo aturdido por las dos últimas cosas que acababa de decir._

* * *

Los recuerdos de esa conversación no dejaban que yo me concentrara en la clase de ciencias. ¿Es que el maestro no lograba comprender que había asuntos más importantes en los cuales pensar?

No sabía si lo que Wendy me había querido decir significaba algo malo. ¿Acaso lo decía por la extraña amistad que llevaba con Kyle? Por más que ambos tratáramos de negarlo, en el fondo _sabíamos _que en realidad, poco a poco, comenzábamos a distanciarnos un poco. Y si se refería a eso, ¿Por qué decírmelo? Es decir, ¿Qué tenía que ver con el tema? Anteriormente no me atreví siquiera a pensar en la razón de la extraña distancia que comenzaba a formarse, pero ahora ese comentario que me tenía intranquilo, porque si incluso ella, quien no había pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de mí o mi círculo de amigos en los últimos meses, se dio cuenta fácilmente, significaba que era algo que no tenía remedio a menos que se tratase de hacer algo al respecto o lo habláramos ya.

Estoy seguro que Kyle ya se ha dado cuenta, mas no dice nada porque sabe que podría causar más problemas de los que ya hay. Tampoco es algo como lo que sucedió hace años con el puesto de hamburguesas de Cartman, ya que en esa ocasión mi amigo directamente me dijo que las cosas debían cambiar dando "un giro inesperado". No, era mucho más extraño que eso, debido a que sucedía más como… ¿Indirectamente? Ninguno decía nada al respecto, pero sabíamos que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notable. Algo extraño viniendo de Kyle, siendo que él es bastante directo. Esa sólo era otra prueba más acerca de que no era algo 'normal', y si no hablábamos y deteníamos esto, nos terminaríamos alejando para siempre, quedándonos con el recuerdo del otro como el amigo de la infancia perdimos al no solucionar los asuntos extraños que pasaban detrás de todo. Y yo no quería eso. Claro que no. Es mil veces mejor tratar de hablar con él, aunque termináramos discutiendo, era mejor arriesgarse a simplemente sentarse a esperar sin hacer nada al respecto.

Sí, Kyle puede llegar a ser algo cobarde para esos asuntos, aunque trate de negarlo y por increíble que parezca.

―Stanley, ¿Podría repetir lo que acabo de explicar? ― La voz de mi profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos. Aunque de todas formas, al contrario de mi amigo que me miraba de forma… ¿Extraña? Hey, un momento, ahora que lo noto, ¿Por qué me mira así? Esperen… No era sólo él, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe… La mayoría de mis compañeros me miraba de forma interrogante, a excepción de Cartman quien más bien soltaba unas cuantas risas.

¿Tenía algo o qué pasaba?

―Eh… Sobre…

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a dar mi intento de explicación acerca de un tema del cual sinceramente no recuerdo nada, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase me salvó. Bendito sea ese timbre.

Además enseguida teníamos educación física, lo cual es aún mejor. Cerré mi libro y cuando me preparaba para salir junto a los demás que ya se dirigían a las canchas, el profesor me detuvo. Mierda. ¿Ahora qué querría?

Noté como Kyle se quedó afuera del salón, probablemente esperándome. Eso me alegró un poco y tomé aire para ir hacia donde estaba el profesor.

―Normalmente no te veo tan distraído, Stan. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que Broflovski tiene de interesante que mi clase no? ― Me miró con una expresión seria al decir eso y sin embargo yo quise asesinarlo con la mirada.

Un momento, ¿Qué? ¡Por eso todos me miraban de forma extraña, especialmente Kyle! Al parecer me había quedado mirándolo mientras pensaba y no entendía un carajo de lo que iba la clase. Los colores se me subieron inevitablemente al rostro al darme cuenta de mi descuido (o torpeza, como prefieran llamarle.) y contuve las ganas de contestarle un "Todo" al maestro. Porque vaya que Kyle era muchísimo más interesante que su aburrida clase.

Después de la profesora de literatura, el de ciencias era el peor maestro de todos en cuanto a humor. Sí, teníamos _tanta _suerte de tener tan _buenos _maestros.

―Lo siento. ― No quedaba más remedio que disculparse. Además, no tenía ganas de ir a detención. Suficientes veces me han involucrado en líos.

―Sabe que debe aumentar su desempeño en clase si quiere buenas notas, no servirá de nada si… ― Dejé de escuchar su discurso al ver algo que me dejó extrañado. Algo que era tan extraño, que no pude evitar girar completamente mi cabeza en dirección a la ventana que daba al pasillo. Por la forma en la que a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi maestro, pude deducir que estaba aún más enojado que antes.

La razón de mi sorpresa, era nada más ni nada menos que Bebe hablando animadamente con Kyle y por un segundo maldije que éste estuviera de espaldas de forma que no podía ver los gestos u expresiones que hacía. Fruncí el ceño de forma involuntaria.

Gracias al cielo, al ver que no le prestaba la más mínima atención, el maestro calló llevándose una mano a la frente con clara irritación y dio un suspiro.

―Bien, puedes irte…

No esperé ni un segundo y salí del salón rumbo al pasillo donde estaban mi amigo y… Oh, Bebe ya se encontraba yéndose. No pasó desapercibido para mí el que llevaba una expresión algo triste en el rostro, cosa que sólo logró aumentar mis dudas acerca de lo que sucedía.

―¿Sobre qué hablaban? ― Traté de sonar lo más indiferente posible, y al ver la expresión de Kyle cuando escuchó mi pregunta, pude darme cuenta que no era ni la forma, ni el lugar adecuado para preguntar algo así.

¿Quién pregunta eso de forma tan directa justo después de terminar de 'escuchar' un regaño del profesor? Yo, claro.

―Ella me pidió salir a un lugar el viernes. ― Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y me alarmé aún más. ¡Se suponía que el viernes iríamos al cine y de una vez por todas trataría de hablar con él! ¿Me cancelaría? ¿A qué lugar irían? ¿Se besarían?

…

¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas si ni siquiera sé si aceptó? Maldita sea, comienzo a parecer alguien que acosa a sus amigos cercanos. Si es que no lo soy.

―¿Y qué le contestaste? ― Le miré tratando de seguir actuando como si nada, a pesar de que con cada segundo que pasaba, esto comenzaba a parecerme cada vez más y más difícil.

―¿Crees que cancelaría nuestros planes sólo para decirle que sí? ― Arqueó una ceja y su voz sonó tan ofendida que me arrepiento de haber preguntado eso. Aún peor era caer en cuenta que él claramente no cancelaría nuestros planes para ir con Bebe, mientras que yo le había cancelado en varias ocasiones debido a mis salidas con Wendy.

Vaya que cuando me daba cuenta de detalles como esos, me comenzaba a sentir como la peor mierda y amigo del mundo. O quizás simplemente lo era.

―Y… ¿Ella te gusta? ― Supe mi grave error al decir eso por la mirada que me dedicó. Lucía enojado. Oh sí, Kyle estaba enojado. Soy un imbécil. Alguien debería callarme la puta boca alguna vez.

―Eres un imbécil Stan. ― Él mismo lo dijo. Rodó los ojos y se fue del lugar a paso rápido sin esperarme.

Ahora debía buscar la forma de disculparme. Pero, ¿Por qué? Sé que había dicho algo que estaba mal por la forma en que me miró, ¿Pero qué era y por qué le había molestado?

Me frustraba que para él fuera tan fácil darse cuenta acerca de lo que pensaba o sentía, mientras que a mí algunas veces me costaba como los mil demonios siquiera pensar qué podría estar pasando por su mente.

Comencé a caminar sin demasiada prisa hacia afuera, hasta que unas manos me sostuvieron de los hombros desde atrás. Sólo una persona hacía eso…

―Kenny… ― Dije, y al voltearme, pude comprobar que era mi amigo rubio mirándome con una sonrisa.

―¿Problemas de pareja, Stan? ― Suficiente, tenía ganas de golpearlo. Al ver mi expresión más irritada que de costumbre, Kenny carraspeó y se puso en una posición más seria. Él siempre sabe cuando dejar de bromear.

―Se enojó conmigo y no entiendo por qué. ― Soltó una leve risa sarcástica y me miró mientras comenzábamos a caminar a los vestidores.

―Lo sé. Olvidé algo en el salón y se escuchaba todo, ustedes ni siquiera notaron cuando yo pasaba por ahí… ― Lo dijo en un tono tan falsamente ofendido que casi me echo a reír. Lo más que hice fue soltar una leve risa.

―No me corresponde a mí decir esto, pero… A Kyle le gustan los hombres, Stan. ― Detuve mi paso y casi dejo caer mi mandíbula al suelo. Esperen, esperen, ¿Qué?

¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? ¿Desde cuándo? No sabía si estar ofendido porque Kyle no me lo había dicho, enojado conmigo mismo por lo que acababa de ocurrir momentos atrás, o sorprendido por la repentina noticia.

Era como una mezcla de todas esas cosas, y al ver que no lograba procesar muy bien la información, Kenny volvió a hablar.

―Sé lo que piensas… "Oh, ¿Por qué no me dijo él mismo?" Viejo, déjame decirte que sí lo dijo. A los cuatro, incluyendo incluso a Cartman, quien por cierto estuvo como media hora sólo burlándose exclusivamente de eso. ― Un momento, de nuevo, ¿Qué? ¿De qué me he perdido? ― ¿Recuerdas cuando hace como cuatro meses fuimos a comer pizza y después tuvimos que quedarnos en el local hasta tarde porque comenzó a llover de forma horrible? ― Asentí sin quitar mi expresión de asombro. Como olvidar esa ocasión. ― Esa vez, hablando sobre chicas Kyle dijo que le gustaban los hombres. Tampoco es como si se dedicara a ocultarlo, ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que no supieras.

―Pero yo estaba ahí, ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso? ―Miré a Kenny en busca de respuestas, y él soltó un resoplido en desaprobación antes de seguir hablando, probablemente debido a lo desesperado que debe verse mi rostro en estos momentos.

―Cuando él mencionó eso tú hablabas por teléfono con Wendy. No debes de recordar ni siquiera las bromas de Cartman porque aún después de cortar la línea, continuaste enviándote mensajes con ella _todo _el rato. En serio comenzábamos a hartanos de eso. Claro que quien más irritado estaba era Kyle. Con un humor de los mil y un demonios… ― Kenny rodó los ojos y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente. Terminaríamos llegando tarde, no hay dudas.

―Entonces él se molestó por insinuar que le gustaba Bebe, cuando él mismo había dicho eso… Carajo. ― Me apreté el puente de la nariz sintiéndome más estúpido de lo que probablemente ya lo era.

―Y por creer que cancelarías su cita homosexual por esa salida. ― Agregó, y estaba tan concentrado pensando sobre ello que no le di importancia a su broma. ― Bien podría ser por dos razones, o cree que te estabas burlando de él al decir algo como eso, o recuerda que cuando él confesó sus preferencias tú no estabas escuchando un carajo. En cualquier caso las dos opciones son malas y debes hablar con él.

Genial, cuántos ánimos. Aunque era verdad, definitivamente debía de disculparme. Suspiré y Kenny colocó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. Estábamos ya frente a la puerta de los vestidores de hombres, y antes de entrar volvió a tomar una posición seria.

―Amigo, sólo resuelvan las cosas de una jodida vez. Terminarás obsesionándote o volviéndote loco por los celos. ¿Acaso no notas el hecho que ya _todos_ hemos notado? ― Me miró una vez más antes de volver a poner su usual rostro sonriente y abrir la puerta de los vestidores para que ambos pasáramos y de una vez por todas ir a la clase.

Igual que las palabras de Wendy, lo que dijo Kenny sólo logró confundirme un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Es que las cosas no podían ser normales como antes? Joder, cuanto extrañaba tener nueve años en momentos como estos.

* * *

Para mi gran y grandísima suerte, Kyle sólo me ignoró por el resto de las clases antes de salir a receso. Ahora parecíamos no haber hablado sobre nada como lo que había pasado antes, y no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. Debería ser bueno ya que significa que no sigue enojado conmigo, pero por otra parte es malo porque las cosas no se solucionan de esa manera. Siendo que lo que yo quería era hablar, esa era la peor manera. Y sin embargo, de momento no había hecho nada para sacar a flote ese tema. Personalmente ni quería. Pero _debía. _

Tampoco trataría diferente a mi amigo ahora que sabía lo que Kenny dijo. Eso estaría mal y con lo listo que es, él se daría cuenta y sólo causaría más líos. Es que, seguía causándome sorpresa y me preguntaba si habría alguien que le gustase a Kyle, pero no podía hacer nada. Después de todo y lamentablemente, eran temas que no me incumbían ni como su mejor amigo, a menos que él fuera quien comenzara una conversación sobre eso y me contara. Lo cual, probablemente no pasaría.

Ahora nos encontrábamos simplemente sentados hablando sobre cualquier cosa, con silencios repentinos a ratos, esperando que terminara el receso. Nada fuera de lo normal.

―Hey, marica, hippie. ― Cartman nos llamó por los apodos que usualmente usaba para nosotros y volteamos a verle con disgusto. ― _Kinny_ dice que cuando salgamos le esperemos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que siempre le esperamos? ― Preguntó Kyle, arqueando una ceja.

―No lo sé, judío. Sólo dijo que les avisara. ― Rodó los ojos y Kyle le miró de mala forma.

―Pero que no se entretenga demasiado con alguien, casi siempre pasa eso. ― Agregué yo.

―Eso ya tendrás que decírselo tú a él, no estaré como un puto mensajero todo el rato. ― Claro, debía vérmelo venir de Cartman, ¿No?

―Ya entendimos culón, ahora, ¿Puedes quitarte? No puedo ver nada si estás parado frente a mí. ― Bien, también debí verme venir algo así de parte de Kyle. Sus "discusiones" ya habían tardado en venir.

―Oh vamos, cállate Jewlieta. ― Cartman soltó una carcajada burlesca antes de irse de ahí, dejando a mi amigo con la sangre hirviéndole del enojo. Pero más importante aún, ¿Por qué le decía "Jewlieta"?

―Le patearé la cara… ―Murmuró, con los puños apretados y mirando en la dirección por la cual Cartman se había marchado.

Le di dos palmadas en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo y entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera fue una clara prueba de que a pesar de ser tan hijo de puta con todos, Cartman aceptaba a Kyle a su manera. ¿Cómo? Simple, siguiendo con sus bromas normales. De otra forma, si las hubiera parado, eso ya sería tratarlo diferente. Era algo así como el asunto que sucedió con Token cuando éramos niños, la vez en que mi padre dijo la palabra "negros" en ese estúpido programa. Yo traté de disculparme con Token creyendo que estaba enojado, cuando la verdadera razón por la cual se enojó fue por la disculpa. Lo estaba tratando _diferente _al disculparme por algo que no hice.

La segunda, era que Kyle se había enojado tanto porque Cartman le llamó Jewlieta haciendo una clara referencia a Julieta. Si había algo que Kyle odiara más que la mala higiene y los plátanos, era que lo compararan o lo trataran como a una niña. Le irritaba demasiado.

―Ky, sobre lo de hace rato cuando… ― Él negó con la cabeza y volteó a verme con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―Mira, dejemos eso de lado y ya, ¿Sí? ― Se suponía que le dijera "No" y que hablara con él. Se suponía que no debía dejarme llevar por la forma en la que me miraba.

―De acuerdo... ― Se suponía que no debía tratar de complacerlo en todo lo que él dijera. _"Se suponía…" _ Pero todo eso era imposible. Más aún cuando seguidamente me regaló una sonrisa calmada, claramente complacido.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de nuestro descanso de 10 minutos sonó, y por segunda vez sentí que amaba ese sonido. De no ser por eso, seguramente me hubiera quedado mirando por aún más tiempo a Kyle. Lo malo, es que él lo notó debido a su clara cara de incomodidad que llevaba cuando comenzamos a dirigirnos a nuestro salón de clases. Donde la siguiente hora era Literatura. _Genial…_

Esto comenzaba a matarme. Era imposible, no podíamos seguir así. Debía lograr hablar con mi amigo, y debía ser pronto.

Al entrar al salón, la maestra ya se encontraba ahí. Me senté en mi lugar que estaba justo atrás de Kyle y con Kenny en la mesa de al lado. Por su lado, Cartman estaba del otro lado del salón, en una esquina contraria rodeado de Butters, Wendy, Pip, y otras personas con las cuales no se llevaba bien. Por claras razones lo colocaron ahí, tal vez con la intención de que no hablara durante las clases, pero era peor. Se la pasaba molestando a los otros. Aunque, hubiera sido un gran error de nuestro tutor colocarnos a los cuatro juntos. Si yo estaba tan cerca de mi mejor amigo, era porque él no hablaba tanto en clase a menos que alguien más le hablara.

Kenny era otra cosa. Yo hablaba bastante con él. Hay que decir que nuestra amistad se estrechó más con el tiempo, pero él seguía llevándose más con Cartman, a pesar de todo.

Actualmente tenía una novia. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Amy? ¿Tammy? ¿Alice? El punto era, no logro recordarlo porque seguramente en dos semanas ya estará saliendo con alguien más.

Algunas veces también salíamos ir a las fiestas que nos invitaban los compañeros de instituto. Cuando había eventos así, aunque me gustaría poder ir con Kyle, siempre éramos Kenny y yo. Kyle prefería quedarse y normalmente cuando algo así se presentaba, él se quedaba con Cartman jugando videojuegos o viendo la televisión. Al gordo tampoco le encantaba ir. O tal vez sí, pero para él nada era mejor que ver televisión o jugar videojuegos mientras comía Cheesy Poofs.

Ya que todos se encontraban dentro del salón, la maestra se levantó de su silla y nos miró con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa aterradora, disfrazada de un gesto 'dulce'

―Hoy les leeré ejemplos de textos que son como los que me deberán entregar por el trabajo, y anotarán en su cuaderno qué es lo que creen que el autor quiso decir. ― Esta será una clase larga. Y aburrida, claro…

La maestra comenzó a leer y yo con dificultad le prestaba atención.

―Tssk, S-stan… ―Jimmy, que estaba detrás de mí me tocó el hombro y yo moví mi mano en señal de que lo escuchaba. No iba a voltear debido a que si lo hacía, me ganaría un regaño de parte de la profesora. Y uno al día era suficiente para mí.

―¿H-harás el tr-trabajo insp-pi-irándote e-en We-wendy? ― Ahora que lo pienso, pocos son los que saben que ya no estoy con ella. Por lo menos de los chicos, porque seguramente todas las chicas ya lo escucharon de ella.

Jimmy era quien, cuando Kyle se negaba a hablarle a Wendy de mi parte, lo hacía. Muchas veces le pidió disculpas por mí, y muchas otras las cosas salieron mal debido a su tartamudeo.

Vi que aunque Jimmy había tratado de hablarme en voz baja, al parecer Kyle escuchó algo y dejó de escribir unos instantes.

―No, ella y yo terminamos. ― Admití. No servía de nada fingir que no fue así, y de todas formas escuchar eso ya era normal para todos en la escuela.

Después de eso, Kyle siguió escribiendo como si nada. ¿Por qué fue eso? No lo sé y probablemente no lo averigüe. De momento, por lo menos no. A menos que sólo hayan sido ideas mías y Kyle sólo no sabía como continuar la actividad.

―Oh, de-de-acuerdo. ― Murmuró al final.

Yo seguí fingiendo que escuchaba a la maestra y escribí en mi cuaderno cualquier cosa sólo para tener la actividad. Sí, definitivamente esa clase sería _muy_ aburrida.

* * *

―¿Sabes? Kenny quería ir con nosotros el viernes a algún lugar. Fue a mi casa a buscarme sólo para decirme eso.

Las clases habían terminado. Kyle y yo esperábamos a Kenny y Cartman que seguían dentro. Ellos dos siempre eran los que más se demoraban.

―¿Enserio? ¿Qué le dijiste? Si quieres podemos ver la película otro día. ― Me sentí patético en todos los sentidos. Cuando yo lo invité no pude decirle que sólo quería que fuéramos los dos para poder hablar, y terminé diciendo una mentira. Él se dio cuenta al instante, pero no lo tomó mal.

Vergonzoso era que Kenny propusiera algo ese mismo día cuando él fue mi excusa. Si Kyle no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi mentira en ese mismo momento, seguro pasaba algo peor, ya que igualmente lo descubriría por Kenny.

―No, le dije que ese día no podía. Entonces él dijo que sería el sábado y les avisaría a ti y a Cartman luego. ― No podía evitar sentirme feliz al escuchar eso. A pesar de que dos personas le propusieron algo a mi amigo para ese mismo día, los planes seguían en pie.

―Tal vez es de eso que quería hablarnos. ― Sonreí y al voltear a verme, Kyle también sonrió.

―Eh, lamento interrumpirles, pero… ¡Chicos, lo he conseguido! ― Kenny apareció con una sonrisa y Cartman venía detrás de él riéndose, probablemente de notros.

Seguramente nos habíamos quedado viendo a los ojos formando una escena de lo más homosexual. Pero para nosotros no tenía ese significado… Solía haber momentos 'extraños' de ese tipo entre nosotros, que ya nos parecía normal. Aunque definitivamente a los ojos de los demás no lo era.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunté.

―Amigos… ¡Nos vamos a Denver el fin de semana!

―Espera, ¿Qué dices? ¿Es ahí donde querías que fuéramos? ― Kyle miró a Kenny con una ceja levantada.

―Hey, aguarda, niño pobre. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Piensas que podremos ir volando o qué carajos? Te recuerdo que tú no tienes auto.

En ese sentido Cartman tenía razón. No teníamos quien nos llevara y el único de los cuatro que tenía licencia de conducir era Kenny. Eso estaba bien, pero el problema era que no tenía auto.

―¿Estás loco? Es muy repentino, ni siquiera tenemos con quien quedarnos. ― Kyle trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Kenny respondió con una sonrisa.

―Te dije que les diría cuando tuviera todo listo, _Ky_.

―No me llames así, por favor. ―Irritado, se llevó una mano a la frente. Esperen, ¿Por qué si no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, a mí nunca me reclamaba nada? Yo solía llamarlo así de cariño, tal vez era porque Kenny lo dijo más en forma de burla. Quien sabe. Nunca llegaré a entender del todo a mi amigo, por más que me esfuerce.

―Miren, un amigo de mi hermano tiene un auto y accedió a prestárnoslo, sólo tenemos que pagar el combustible, ¿¡No es genial!?

―Oh, no. Yo no pienso pagar por eso, si fue tu idea, tú pagas. Además, ¿Dónde nos quedaríamos? ¿Debajo de un puto puente? ― Claro que Cartman fue quien dijo eso.

―No seas tacaño, culón. A eso iba, resulta que su madre tiene departamentos de renta en Denver, ¡Y accedió a prestarnos uno para ese fin de semana! ― Kenny se veía tan emocionado que ni siquiera respondió con enojo el insulto que le dio a Cartman.

―Bien, pero, ¿Para qué iríamos a Denver, exactamente? ― Kyle me miró y abrió más los ojos de lo normal, al parecer recordando algo.

―¡Cierto! Escuché que a partir de este viernes se puede sacar turno para los exámenes de admisión, y siempre te toman más en cuenta si eres de los primeros en presentar el examen. ― Ahora mi amigo también lucía igual de emocionado que Kenny.

Pensándolo bien, aunque era algo apresurada la noticia, no sonaba tan mala idea. En la universidad de Denver se tenía que pedir un turno para el examen de admisión, antes que nada. Sólo había que dar unos datos y después avisaban en qué fecha debías ir a hacer el examen. Y siempre tomaban más en cuenta a los que iban con puntualidad.

Tal vez la idea de Kenny ya no sonaba tan disparatada.

―Bien, ¿Cuánto daremos para el combustible? ― Daba por hecho que sí iríamos ya que no podía hacer nada más. Kenny seguía luciendo animado, y la razón por la cuál Kyle aceptó fue por su gran deseo de sacar su pase para el examen. Cartman no lucía tan convencido, pero estoy seguro que terminará aceptando.

―Con treinta y cinco dólares en total es suficiente. No es como si estuviera tan lejos. ― Explicó Kyle, sacando las cuentas mentalmente. Al escuchar esto Cartman bufó.

―Bien, bien. Daré mi parte. Sólo porque en Denver venden un juego de vídeo que no he podido encontrar. ― Rodó los ojos y la sonrisa de Kenny se ensanchó.

―¡Entonces está decido! Esto será genial, chicos. ― Ken le pasó un brazo a Cartman por el hombro en señal de agradecimiento, a lo que éste le empujó murmurando algunos insultos o reclamos acerca de que le pegaría su herpes. Kyle y yo los veíamos mientras reíamos un poco.

Oh sí, aunque nuestro destino no estuviera exactamente lejos, sería un fin de semana largo. Y yo debía encontrar la forma de hablar con Kyle antes de el sábado.

* * *

―Hasta mañana maricas. ― Sí, esa era la forma tan 'dulce' en que Cartman se despedía de nosotros.

―Nos vemos culón. ― Se despidió igualmente Kyle. Ya era tan normal escuchar esto día tras día, que incluso sería extraño no hacerlo.

Éramos un grupo extraño de amigos. Nos insultábamos y peleábamos a morir entre nosotros. Pero jamás nos alejamos, y sería extraño si alguien más se nos uniera, a pesar de salir algunas veces con el famoso cuarteto de Craig. Desde el jardín de niños juntos… Quién lo diría. Algunos pensarán que es increíble por soportarnos (especialmente a Cartman), y otros que es aburrido estar siempre con las mismas personas. Para mí, aún después de todo lo que pasamos, sentía que estaba bien.

Ninguno sabía la razón por la cual siempre seguíamos juntos. Tampoco es que interesara demasiado. Es decir, sí, daba algo de curiosidad averiguar sobre esto, pero conociéndonos los unos a los otros, sería más que extraño preguntar algo así de sentimental.

Pero era inevitable, por lo menos para mí, no sentir algo de nostalgia. Tal vez por estas razones era considerado el más sensible o sentimental de los cuatro. O en palabras de Cartman, el más marica.

Al entrar Cartman a su casa, quedamos Kyle, Kenny y yo. Para 'mala' suerte de nuestro amigo, vivía al lado de Butters. Un poco más alejaba estaba mi casa, aunque en ese espacio que separaba nuestras casas no había ningún otro edificio. Para buena suerte mía, Kyle era mi vecino. Kenny vivía calle abajo, pero seguía sin estar _tan _alejado.

Una vez frente a mi casa y cuando estaba a punto de despedirme, mi mejor amigo habló antes que yo.

―Stan, espera. ¿No se quedan en mi casa un rato? Mis padres salieron.

―¿No hay adultos? ¡Genial! Me apunto. ― Kenny sonrió y Kyle me miró a mí.

―Eh, claro, sólo préstame el teléfono de tu casa para avisarle a mis padres. ― Al escuchar esto, nos sonrió a ambos y casi por instinto sonreí yo también.

Kenny nos miraba a mí y seguidamente a Kyle, como analizando algo.

―Eh, chicos, no quiero romper su atmósfera rosa y llena de brillos, pero muero de hambre, por lo mismo espero que Kyle tenga comida. ― Ya debí imaginarme que diría algo así. En realidad, lo sabía, por lo tanto ya ni me sorprende.

Kyle bufó y seguimos caminando hacia… La casa de al lado. Una vez llegamos Kenny se echó al sofá como si estuviera en su casa y caí en cuenta de una cosa.

―¿A Cartman no le avisaste? ― Pregunté, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

―Sólo olvidé decirle. ― Se encogió de hombros y dejó su mochila de la escuela junto al sillón donde Kenny se había recostado. ― Prepararé algo de comer, ya vuelvo. ― Caminó rumbo a la cocina y me senté en el otro sillón.

―Ahhh… Olvidé que Kyle no sabe cocinar… ― Se quejó Kenny, haciendo una mueca.

―Tranquilo, seguro sólo preparará un par de sándwiches o algo así. ― Le animé yo. Y no traté de negar lo que dijo, pues era verdad. De nosotros, quien mejor cocinaba, era Cartman. Aunque rara vez lo hacía. Y quien peor, lastimosamente era Kyle. Eso definitivamente no se le daba mucho.

Él soltó una risa y cerró los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada más después de eso, nos dedicamos sólo a esperar hasta que Kyle volvió con sándwiches y refrescos de lata. Nos sentamos a comer mientras hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa y Kenny de vez en cuando haciendo bromas. Sinceramente prefería los sándwiches de mi amigo a las comidas judías que solía preparar su madre. No, no era fanático de la ensalada de arenque o los latkes de manzana.

* * *

Después de comer nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos. Yo perdí contra Kenny, y por eso él se encontraba jugando con Kyle, quien iba ganando. No era nada nuevo, puede que no supiera cocinar bien, pero nadie le ganaba cuando jugábamos con la consola.

―Ahhh, perdí… De nuevo. ― Se quejó.

―Kyle, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ike? ― No había visto al pequeño niño genio desde que llegamos. Algo extraño considerando que a veces le gustaba sentarse en el sillón para vernos jugar.

―Decidió ir con mis padres. De todas formas se fueron hoy y regresan mañana por la tarde, sólo salieron por un caso que le dieron a mi papá en un… ¿Pueblo? cercano. No es como si viajaran mucho, creo que por eso Ike quiso ir. ― Ah, claro, el padre de Kyle era abogado… Pero no por eso salía seguido, lo que significa que seguramente debe de ser algo importante, como para que Sheila Broflovski lo acompañe…

―Ya veo. ― Le contesté. A Kyle lo dejaban quedarse porque su madre confiaba en él. Ya que, por supuesto, si se tratase de Kenny, ya hubiera armado toda una fiesta.

―Ehhh… Oigan… ¿Qué hora es? ― Preguntó Kenny desde el suelo. Kyle se observó el reloj de muñeca. Ese reloj yo se lo había regalado cuando él cumplió quince años. Me hizo sonreír levemente que aún lo tuviera y que lo usara.

―Las cinco con diecisiete. ¿Por? ― Al oír eso, nuestro amigo pareció alterarse.

―Mierda, debía ir al café de Tweek a las cinco y media si quería trabajar ahí. Lo lamento chicos, me tengo que ir. Inviten al gordo o algo, aunque bien pueden quedarse solos. ― Se levantó y al decir lo último guiñó un ojo. Kyle le asesinó con la mirada. ― Ya, ya, lo siento. Nos vemos. ― Tomó su mochila y salió de la casa alzando la mano en forma de despedida.

Kenny se esforzaba más de lo que cualquiera creería. Iba a la escuela, trabajaba para pagar los estudios y trataba de ayudar la situación de su familia. Además de todo esto siempre nos escuchaba aún cuando él tenía problemas más grandes. Sigo sin entender como es que puede trabajar y a la vez hacer las tareas o proyectos que nos piden. Más bien, creo que es por eso que algunas veces los entrega fuera de tiempo.

Kyle se llevó las manos a las sienes y fruncí el ceño, mirándolo.

―¿Te sientes bien? ― Oh vaya que era una pregunta estúpida de mi parte. Pero tenía la esperanza de que mi amigo dijera "Sí".

―¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o mienta? ― Preguntó. Como imaginaba. Me mordí levemente el labio inferior y me arriesgué.

―La verdad.

―Terriblemente mal. Me dolía un poco la cabeza desde la mañana, pero al parecer jugar videojuegos no ayuda y ahora siento que me va a explotar. ― Soltó un gemido de desagrado y me molesté un poco con él al oír eso.

―Amigo, ¿Acaso estás loco? ― Lo miré con desaprobación y se encogió de hombros. ― ¿No tienes medicamentos o algo así?

―En mi habitación, el cajón de la derecha en mi escritorio. ― Claro, él ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si iría yo, porque sabía que eso haría. Pero eso no me molestaba. De hecho, me parecía hasta gracioso.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia arriba. Giré la perilla y entré. El cuarto de mi amigo no era tan diferente, lo único nuevo era un estante de pared donde tenía algunas figuras de acción coleccionables que guardaba desde la infancia y libros.

En el escritorio había varios cuadernos, bolígrafos, lápices, borradores y… Fotos. Tres fotos en un marco. La primera era una donde estaba él con su hermano, pero no era reciente, sería tal vez de cuando Kyle tenía unos doce o trece años. En la segunda aparecíamos los cuatro comiendo helado y en poses extrañas. Recuerdo bien esa ocasión. Fue el cumpleaños número quince de Cartman, y extrañamente sólo festejamos yendo a comer helado y pizza. Después nos la pasamos jugando videojuegos en su casa. Bastante agradable, y hubiera sido mejor de no ser porque como era costumbre, él fue quien eligió qué le regalaríamos.

El último marco contenía dos fotos y fue la que más llamó mi atención. La primera éramos Kyle y yo a los nueve años, con nuestras guitarras de juguete en las manos y sonriendo. A un lado había una reciente, de hace algunos meses atrás, en año nuevo. Nuestras familias habían decidido reunirse pero nosotros nos aburrimos _tanto _de escuchar hablar a nuestras madres, que salimos al patio aunque estuviera nevando. La foto la tomó Kyle, y curiosamente en esos momentos comenzaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales. Sí, nos perdimos la cuenta regresiva de año nuevo, y nos ganamos una buena reprimenda de parte de nuestras madres. Vaya que valió la pena.

No pude evitar sonreír y dar un suspiro nostálgico. Me hubiera quedado más tiempo contemplando las fotografías, si mi amigo no estuviera abajo con un terrible dolor de cabeza esperando a que yo bajara con el medicamento. Así que abrí el cajón y tomé la caja de pastillas para el dolor.

Tomé una y salí de la habitación nuevamente.

―Ten. ― Una vez de regreso y frente a Kyle, le tendí la pastilla. Él la tomó y me miró.

―¿Acaso no me traerás agua también? ― Arqueó las cejas y yo solté un bufido.

―A eso iba… ― Murmuré mientras me dirigía a la cocina, escuchando una leve risa de su parte. Maldita sea, así era imposible enojarme con él.

Habiendo hecho eso le tendí esta vez el vaso. Él lo tomó con la mano que tenía desocupada, se echó la pastilla a la boca y le dio un trago al vaso, con el agua escurriéndole levemente de la comisura de sus labios hacia su barbilla. Cuando dejó el vaso de lado, se limpió con la manga de abrigo.

¿Desde cuándo me fijaba en ese tipo de detalles? Ni yo lo sabía, así que no tenía caso preguntarme eso.

―¿Ya le has avisado a tus padres que estás aquí? ― Me preguntó.

―…No, eso haré, sólo… ― Tomó el teléfono y extendió su mano para pasármelo, como leyéndome el pensamiento. ― Gracias. ― Asintió y se recostó en el sillón mientras yo marcaba.

―¿Papá? …Sí, ¿puedes decirle a mamá? …De acuerdo. Ahá. Sí, nos vemos. ― Tan rápido como marqué ya había colgado. Para estas cosas nunca necesité hablar demasiado con mi padre, algo que agradecía, ya que, de contestar mi madre, seguramente me tendría en el teléfono por cinco minutos aunque fuera sólo para avisar que estaba en la casa de al lado.

―¿Qué dijo? ― Curioseó mi amigo.

―Adivinó que estaba aquí. Luego preguntó si me quedaría a dormir, es todo. ― Me encogí de hombros y a pesar de que mi rostro lucía relajado, en el de mi amigo se formó una expresión bastante curiosa.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

―¿Cómo que qué dije? Claramente me quedaré, no puedes quedarte solo estando así. ― Fruncí el ceño y él rodó los ojos.

―Puedo cuidarme solo y lo sabes, no hay necesidad de que pierdas tiempo quedándote aquí. ― En realidad no era así, Kyle se enfermaba bastante seguido, y cuando no lo trataba a tiempo, terminaba poniéndose muy mal. Es por eso que quería quedarme.

―Entonces por lo menos te haría compañía. ― Seguí tratando de convencerlo.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo basta de insistir. ― Suspiró y no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

* * *

**Oh bien, terrible forma de acabar el capítulo ._. Lo que pasa es que yo tenía planeada otra escena para el final, sólo que 6,952 palabras me pareció mucho y decidí cortarlo hasta aquí, por lo que la escena que falta la pondré el capítulo que viene desde el punto de vista de Kyle. (Y creo que así queda mejor...)  
****Sinceramente me gusta más escribir con Kyle, se me hace más fácil que con Stan XD  
Y aquí acaba el capítulo 2 :v Como siempre digo, no me odien y espero no haya quedado mal ._. (Entiendan que es mi primera historia por estos lados y estoy de paranoica siempre pensando que no gustará a nadie :c)**

**Nos vemos y gracias por reviews, follows y favoritos :D **


	4. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**¡Hola! Lamento si he tardado, pero decidí entrar a un concurso de escritura de mi país, y estoy entusiasmada porque será el primero en el que me apuntaré (? ,así que estaré bastante ocupada durante todo el mes que viene y lo que queda de este. Así que, perdón si no he dejado review en algunos fics o algo, pero prometo que lo haré.**

**Al igual, este capítulo está recién terminado. Una parte (Más de la mitad) esta revisado, pero hay algunas cosas que no, entonces, cualquier cosa extraña que vean me avisan. **

**En este capítulo ya comienza a notarse el comienzo del Style XD. También está dedicado a LordKukuku por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! (Atrasadamente) Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien. **

**South Park no me pertenece, es de los geniales Trey Parker y Matt Stone.  **

* * *

***Capítulo 3: "Tan cerca y tan lejos"**

**Kyle**

Desperté con un dolor tan fuerte en la cabeza que incluso pensar en cualquier cosa me resultaba doloroso, como si fuese un gran problema matemático. Ni siquiera puedo decir si pensaba con claridad o no. Lo que sabía, era que dolía muchísimo. Tanto, que al intentar abrir los ojos veía manchas blancas.  
Distinguí un bulto café, y casi estaba seguro de que aquel "bulto" en realidad era mi amigo que se había quedado dormido en una silla. Comprobé aquello al hacer un esfuerzo que a mí me resultaba sobrehumano y sentarme en la cama.

El dolor se incrementó y por instinto llevé mis manos a las sienes. En verdad, si la cabeza pudiera explotar, la mía ya lo hubiera hecho. No exagero al decir que, después de la hemorroide, este ha sido el dolor más fuerte que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Para hacer _aún mejor_ las cosas, probablemente era de madrugada, no había medicamentos y mis padres no estaban en casa. Ni siquiera Ike para convencerlo de ir a buscar a algún medicamento, aunque tuviese que recorrer todo el pueblo en busca de alguna farmacia o mercado de veinticuatro horas abierto.

Pero estaba Stan. Mi vista se dirigió hacia el bulto café que seguía sin lograr distinguir bien. No sé si era producto del horrible dolor en mi cabeza, o la falta de luz en la habitación. Quisiera creer que es lo segundo, ya que, de ser lo primero esto ya sería más grave de lo que puedo imaginar.

El bulto café se movió y comprobé mi teoría. Bien, por lo menos estaba Stan. Vamos, no es por la situación, pero… Maldita sea, en realidad no sé que haría sin él. Probablemente todo apestaría.

No sé en qué momento los ojos comenzaron a arderme. Seguramente por el sueño. Aunque quisiera volver a dormir, el dolor es tan horrible que sólo pensar en quedarme dormido suena a algo lejano.

―¿K-kyle…? ― Movió lo que probablemente era su mano, tal vez para tallarse los ojos.

―Yo… La… Cabeza… ― Si no doliera tanto sólo pensar en darme un golpe en la frente, créanme que lo haría. ¿Cómo es que no puedo formular frases por lo menos _un poco _más coherentes? Las migrañas que suelen darme cuando no duermo estudiando para exámenes importantes no se comparaban al dolor que sentía. Era como si el cerebro se me hubiese enfriado. Algo parecido a las punzadas que dan cuando se toma algo helado de forma demasiado rápida. Eso, pero multiplicado por veinte. O quizás esa no es la expresión correcta. Nada era seguro.

Stan se levantó con rapidez de la silla donde se había quedado dormido en no-sé-qué momento y se sentó en la cama frente a mí. ¿Será exageración mía, o incluso el más mínimo detalle como el colchón hundiéndose aumentaba el dolor?

No lograba distinguirlo bien entre la oscuridad y mis posibles alucinaciones, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Se podía sentir su respiración chocar con mi rostro. También había un olor como a moras. Probablemente su champú se terminó y tuvo que usar el de su hermana. O tal vez incluso ese olor era producto de mi imaginación y comenzaba a alucinar. En caso de no ser así, entonces notaba cosas que no eran de tanta importancia, y las que sí, no las comprendía del todo. Genial, _bravo por mí._

Llevó una de sus manos a mi frente y pude notar que aguantó la respiración por unos segundos.

―¡Estás ardiendo! ― Ah, así que era eso… Comenzó a palpar toda mi cara esta vez con sus dos manos. De haber estado completamente consciente de lo que sucedía, probablemente me hubiera puesto más incómodo de lo que me hubiera gustado. Y él no hubiera hecho eso si estuviera del todo despierto. Estoy seguro.

Quería decirle que buscara algún medicamento, o por lo menos buscara una bolsa de hielo, y en el último de los casos un paño húmedo para colocarme en la frente, pero, al parecer, ni siquiera era capaz de formar pensamientos claros, y por lo mismo me era imposible hablar.

―Espera un poco. No me tardo, lo prometo. ― El colchón volvió a la normalidad y observé el techo que para mí lucía como un fondo negro con miles de puntos y manchas en un tono blanco pálido como difuminado. ¿Cuándo había vuelto a recostarme en la cama? No lo sé.

Después de un rato más, escuchando a lo lejos casi como un eco el ruido en la cocina, donde probablemente Stan buscaba algo que me ayudara, las cosas comenzaron a hacerse más distantes y los pensamientos coherentes o con sentido fueron más difíciles de formular.

Entonces todo se volvió completamente negro. No más manchas blancas.

No sé si me desmayé o me quedé dormido. Cualquiera de esas dos opciones daba igual.

* * *

Cuando desperté, para mi suerte todo estaba claro. No más oscuridad ni imágenes distorsionadas. Los ojos tampoco me ardían. Al parecer todo estaba en orden.

Con sólo mirar el techo podía saber que ya eran aproximadamente las nueve o diez de la mañana. Después de soltar un bostezo caí en cuenta de algo. Se nos había hecho bastante tarde para la escuela.

Apresuradamente, esperando poder llegar por lo menos a algunas clases, volteé hacia la izquierda esperando ver a Stan en la silla o por lo menos dormido en el suelo. Y sí, definitivamente ahí estaba.  
No exagero al decir que casi me da un infarto. La razón de esto es que no estaba en la silla. Ni en el suelo. Estaba en MI cama. A centímetros de mi propio rostro. Un poco más y puedo asegurar que nuestros rostros (O algo más) hubieran chocado.

Entonces las cosas volvieron a hacerse confusas de nuevo. La diferencia, es que yo ya no tenía migraña ni la fiebre hasta las nubes. ¿Y si no era por eso, entonces qué? No me interesa ni siquiera un poco averiguarlo, la verdad. '_Sólo si me acercara un poco más, entonces... ¿Entonces qué?'  
_…  
¡No! Un momento, ¿Qué? Ese pensamiento fue formulado sin querer. Porque yo no quisiera que sucediera algo como eso. Quiero decir, traería muchísimos problemas y pensamientos confusos. Y eso no está bien. Para nada bien. Ni siquiera es bueno o sano pensar cosas como esas. De todas formas fue algo que pensé al azar. Todo está bien, nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Lo olvidaré y todo en orden. De todas formas, no es como si pensara cosas _extrañas. _Quiero decir, jamás me sentí extraño estando cerca de Stan. Era mi amigo, me gustaba ver que estuviera bien, trataba de ayudarlo con lo que estuviera a mi alcance y todo eso, pero de ahí en más, no había nada especial. Jamás traspasé la raya de las reglas permitidas en la amistad, y no lo haría ni aunque fuera en mi propia mente. Aún teniendo en cuenta esto, seguía estando _eso _que lo hacía _diferente. _No encuentro la forma de explicarlo, y ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacerlo.

De acuerdo, debo admitir que mi mente estaba aún más hecha líos que por la madrugada. Ahora es cuando deseo volver a tener aquel horrible dolor en la cabeza. Si fuera así, por lo menos podría decir que es a causa de alucinaciones. O tal vez siga delirando y todo es imaginación mía. Sí, eso tendría más lógica.

Quisiera que se aleje en este momento. Sólo de esa manera podría volver a pensar con claridad. Pero él sigue dormido. _¿Entonces por qué no me he alejado?_ Claro…

Antes de que pudiera moverme un milímetro siquiera, el muy bastardo hijo de puta abrió los ojos.

―Ky… ¿Estás despierto? ¿Cómo sigues…? Estás rojo, ¿se te volvió a subir la fiebre…? ― Preguntó, tallándose los ojos. Oh, pero claro que estoy rojo maldito idiota. ¿A quién se le ocurre en su sano juicio dormir a esa distancia en una misma cama que se supone es de una sola pieza? …Claro que no le diría eso. En primera porque sería _extraño _y en segunda, yo seguía paralizado sin poder moverme. Sin contar que muchísimas veces hemos dormido juntos, pero nunca tan cerca. Lo que me molestaba del asunto, es que él lucía muy tranquilo, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. ¿Por qué no podía estar tan calmado como él? No era para nada justo.

Incluso olvidé el asunto de que llegaríamos tarde a clases.

―Eh, no… Estoy bien y… Ya nos saltamos algunas clases, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. ― Como si todo hubiera golpeado mi mente, me levanté rápidamente de la cama a punto de aplastar a mi amigo en el acto. Reí nerviosamente por alguna razón que desconozco, tomé una ropa al azar que ni siquiera comprobé que estuviera limpia, y me encerré en el baño a cambiarme.

Ni siquiera entendía el por qué de mis actos. Tal vez me había incomodado tanto debido a que anteriormente me molesté con él al insinuar que me gustaba Bebe y que cancelaría nuestra salida al cine. Admitiéndolo, en realidad fue porque resentía el hecho de cuando, en la ocasión en la que salimos los cuatro y yo confesé mi _desinterés _por las chicas, él estuviera tan metido en su charla por teléfono con Wendy, que ni siquiera notó las burlas de Cartman o las insinuaciones de Kenny. Eso, en aquella ocasión, me había hecho detenerme a pensar, cosas que me molestaban, claro. Su insinuación simplemente me hizo recordarlo. Por eso odiaba darle tantas vueltas a un mismo tema. Terminaba descubriendo cosas que me desagradaban o que hubiera preferido no saber. Mi problema era que, aunque no me gustara pensar demasiado sobre cualquier tema, terminaba haciéndolo. Sin embargo nunca llegaba a nada con esto. Después de darle algunas vueltas a los hechos, decidía que lo mejor era dejarlo de lado y hasta ahí llegaba la cosa.

Me pregunto qué sería diferente o qué cosas cambiarían si dejara de lado ese tipo de comportamiento. O peor aún... '_¿Qué tipo de cosas hubiera descubierto?' _De todas formas, no intentaría cambiar. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Siendo honestos, lo prefería así ya que, si de por sí las cosas parecían estar empeorando cada vez más, de otra forma, lo único que conseguíamos era... _Nada. No conseguíamos nada. _

Mejor evitar posibles problemas. _'Más de los que probablemente ya hay'._

Recordar aquello tampoco me simpatizaba, y ni siquiera puedo decir qué me molesta más, si eso; o el hecho de que algo así como el que Stan me ponga por detrás de Wendy me moleste. Cartman seguramente se burlaría de mí diciéndome marica. Esa y muchas más eran las razones por las cuales jamás me permitiría admitir cosas como estas.

Pero sé que pensar cosas así era absurdo. También lo era el molestarme con él por cosas así. Era patético. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, y lo mejor que podía hacer, era calmarme, dejar de analizar ese tipo de cosas, restarle importancia al asunto y hablar con Stan como si nada hubiera pasado, evitando que él se disculpara. Porque no era su culpa.

Desde niños siempre supe que él siempre me pondría por debajo de Wendy. Así que lo acepté. Recalco, lo acepté, pero eso no significa que no me moleste _un poco, _o que no pueda reclamarle por casos en los que me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quiero, como acompañarlo a ver aquel concierto de sus grupos _emos_ de música. Después de haber comprado los boletos, me dejó plantado por ir a hacer sabrá-moisés-qué-cosas con Wendy. Tuve que pedirle a _Cartman_ que me acompañara sólo para no desperdiciar los jodidos boletos. No la pasamos exactamente bien. Oh sí, aquella ocasión _sí _que me había molestado con Stan. En casos como esos, él sí tenía la culpa.

El punto es, seguramente me puse incómodo debido a eso. No había nada de que preocuparse. Comenzaba a estar tan paranoico como Tweek. Aunque, el chico rubio había dejado de tener tantos ataques de nerviosismo desde que comenzó a salir con Craig. Eran, oficialmente, la primera y única pareja de hombres en el instituto, desde la secundaria. O por lo menos los únicos que no se preocupaban de lo que dijeran. Nadie se metía con Craig, eso era seguro.

Pensando todo eso, terminé de vestirme y enjuagué mi cara para despejarme. La cabeza me había quedado algo adolorida. Nada grave, por suerte.

Después de estar preparado para las clases, salí del baño rogando que Stan ya estuviera preparado para irnos. No me apetecía perder más clases, ni tampoco esperarlo. Para mi fortuna, él ya se encontraba preparado, por lo que no había necesidad de detenerse y perder aún más tiempo de clases.

―Hey, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Ayer tenías la fiebre tan alta que incluso creí que tendría que llevarte al hospital de urgencia. Por suerte, después de colocarte paños húmedos por el rostro se te bajó un poco la temperatura. ― Las ojeras debajo de sus párpados no pasaban desapercibidos. Era claro que no durmió lo suficiente. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que él no hubiese dormido prácticamente nada. Además, no me creía del todo lo que decía. Quiero decir, no soy médico, pero no necesitaba serlo para saber que con un par de paños húmedos en la cara no bajaba la fiebre ni curaba un horrible dolor de cabeza. Podía calmarlos, pero no _casi_ desaparecerlos. Era casi seguro que él hiciera algo más, pero haya sido lo que fuera, no quería contarme. Eso no me agradaba ni un poco. Lo inevitable era que no me sintiera un poco mal al observar sus ojeras.

―¿Bromeas? Mis padres me matarán si saben que falté a la escuela cuando no estaban. ― Levanté una ceja y él rió de forma nerviosa.

―Por lo menos toma algo, volverá a darte eso si no desayunas. ― Asentí y ambos bajamos en dirección a la cocina. No era nada nuevo ni para él ni para mí el que mi salud fuera tan mala. Siempre, de los cuatro, quien más enfermedades pescaba era yo.

Tenía curiosidad por preguntarle si había logrado dormir, y si se había quedado dormido accidentalmente en mi cama. Era sólo curiosidad. Curiosidad que me terminaría matando, y por más que sintiera intriga por las respuestas, no preguntaría ya que no merecía la pena.

―De todas formas, no podemos tardarnos demasiado. Sólo porque debe ser hora del almuerzo y tenemos tiempo para llegar al segundo periodo. ― Si soy honesto, no sabía ni con exactitud cuál era la hora. Sólo me excusé con eso porque sabía que Stan no me dejaría en paz durante el resto del día si no comía algo.

―Tus padres casi nunca hacen ese tipo de viajes. Si a tu papá le va bien, seguro vendrían con tan buen humor que ni lo notarían. ― Reí levemente por el comentario mientras sacaba el jugo de naranja, mermelada y un par de tostadas. A una le quité el borde. Stan la prefería sin la orilla, y por lo que pude alcanzar a notar, sonrió levemente al ver que automáticamente se la había quitado. Costumbres del otro que habíamos aprendido con el tiempo, nada especial.

Era verdad lo que él decía. Mis padres, al contrario de muchos otros, vigilaban a Ike el doble de lo que a mí. A pesar de, a sus cortos doce años, sacar calificaciones perfectas, era lo que llaman, más _rebelde._ Por mi parte yo obedecía y cumplía con los castigos que llegaban a sentenciarme. Bastante patético a la vista de algunos, en especial para alguien de dieciocho años a punto de ingresar a la universidad. Sí, esa es mi familia.

Comimos en silencio. Por razones que desconozco, cada vez era más difícil volver a tener conversaciones largas como las de antes con Stan. No puedo decir con seguridad si él igualmente ha notado estos detalles. Lo que es seguro, es que comienza a ser deplorable. Vaya mejor amistad teníamos, ¿Verdad?

Repetidas veces me he preguntado si se podrá hacer algo para volver a actuar como lo que éramos antes. Este tipo de silencios comenzaban a quitarme las esperanzas de pensar que aún es posible. Debíamos de ser realistas, así, para cuando suceda el distanciamiento definitivo entre los dos, no nos tome por sorpresa. Pero vaya que era difícil siquiera pensarlo. A veces pienso que me gustaría hablar con Stan sobre esto, pero traería **_demasiados_** problemas y más dudas. De momento, ninguno hacía nada, lo que indicaba que las cosas se quedarían así por algún rato más. Por lo menos, hasta que todo se aclarara lo suficiente como para poder hablar con calma. Y desde lo más fondo de mi ser, deseaba, por alguna razón que no me interesa descubrir, que eso no fuera pronto. Sin embargo, de forma inevitable, un mal presentimiento volvía a invadirme, como si me avisara que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Entonces lo tomaba como alguna paranoia mía y trataba de restarle importancia.

Seguramente eso me sucedía en estos momentos. Nada nuevo, excepto que la extraña sensación parece ir aumentando conforme avanza el tiempo. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo, pues, de existir la manera, ya lo hubiese hecho desde que sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo comenzó. Sea lo que sea...

Es como un auto a toda velocidad, sin frenos e imposible de detener. Y cuando todo llegue al límite, el auto se estrellará contra algo. Ya que es lógico que eso suceda, ¿No?

* * *

Si hay algo que odio de llegar tarde a clase, es que todos, absolutamente todos te observan como a lo más interesante del puto mundo cuando estás en la puerta a punto de entrar al salón. Déjenme darles una recomendación: cuando esto suceda, nunca, _jamás, _se debe de ir acompañado. Menos con un grupo de compañeros como los míos.

La suerte no estaba de mi lado, por lo que, además de los para nada agradables comentarios insinuadores de los demás, ahora tenía que soportar a la maestra de literatura. Lo peor de esto no era que me desagradara la clase. En realidad, literatura siempre ha estado entre mis materias favoritas. Lo que no me agrada es la maestra. Y claro, sus jodidos proyectos.

En vez de enseñarnos algo más _interesante, _se la pasaba contándonos viejas experiencias que usaba "como ejemplos". Después nos leía algún fragmento cursi y nos pedía que en base a eso comenzáramos los borradores de nuestro trabajo. Por mi parte esto me resultaba bastante difícil escribir cosas como las que ella pedía. Incluso para Stan lo era, aún con lo _empalagoso _que podía llegar a ponerse con temas así. Tampoco ayudaba que, cuando íbamos a revisar con la profesora, ella lo leía y nos decía que estaba bien, pero siempre, _siempre _tenía algo qué corregir. Entonces teníamos que volver a hacer casi todo el trabajo.

Todo sería más fácil si nadie nunca hablara de amor. Fuera del que fuera, ya sea entre familiares, amigos, pareja, cualquier cosa. He ahí uno de mis problemas, al parecer, para mí, era algo difícil diferenciar entre estos. Por eso mismo, había decidido no complicarme tanto y, como teníamos la libertad de elegir entre "el tipo de amor", elegí la amistad.

Grave error.

Se suponía que lo había escogido porque, según yo, era el que me resultaría más fácil para el proyecto. Pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario. Era todo un tormento intentar hacer el trabajo sin distraerme gracias a los confusos pensamientos de la mañana. Sé que trataría de no pensar en eso, aunque si no quería reprobar la materia sería imposible.

_'Mátenme, por favor, que alguien me mate.' _

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa de mi banco. ¿Qué no se suponía que los maestros debían tomar en cuenta lo que opinan sus alumnos? ¿Acaso no pensaron en la posibilidad de que, tal vez para algunos resultaría demasiado? Volteé hacia los lados y pude ver que todos se encontraban concentrados en su propio trabajo. Observando sus cuadernos, escribiendo y corrigiendo. ¿Sólo a mí es que se me complica tanto esto?

Yo que creía que la amistad iba a ser la opción más fácil...

Veamos, comenzando por el principio...

...  
...

Faltando cinco minutos para la siguiente clase, finalmente pude terminar. El primer borrador... De muchos que seguramente tendría que hacer. _Que bien... _Nótese que después de que mi mente casi explota, no me entusiasma para nada tener que reescribir lo que hice. La profesora leía lo escrito en mi cuaderno, mientras yo esperaba impacientemente el comentario que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Me miró y se acomodó sus gafas rojas.

―Es una de las mejores redacciones que he visto en este salón… Pero, tu problema es que, aunque comprendes de que va esto, no podría ponerte una "A" si lo que expresas ahí ni tú mismo lo tienes del todo claro. ― Ella sonrió de tal forma que me dieron escalofríos. O tal vez en ese momento lo confundí con eso, ya que, lo que más me aterraba era lo que decía.

―¿Qué quiere decir eso? ― Pregunté.

―A lo que me refiero es, el propósito de este proyecto es justamente eso. Que aprendan a **_distinguir _**lo que sienten y lo sepan plasmar en palabras. Y, aunque lo que tú haces está bien escrito, no estará completamente bien si no _distingues _los conceptos. Por ejemplo, tú decías que elegirías el tema de amor entre amigos como base. ¿Verdad? ― Asentí, arqueando levemente las cejas sin entender a dónde quería llegar. Es decir, si la clase se supone que es literatura, no de habilidades emocionales, maldita sea. ― Lo que tú escribes aquí _no _parece hablar de la amistad. ― Soltó una risa que me hizo querer golpearla. De no ser maestra, lo hubiera hecho. ― Tienes una idea, pero tus ideas lucen... Um... Confusas.

―¿Entonces qué debo de hacer? ― Mi paciencia comenzaba a acabarse. Sólo quería que tocaran el timbre y poder alejarme de esa maestra.

―En resumen, como dije, estás _confundiendo_ los conceptos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aclarar tus ideas y lo que sientes, de esa forma podrás plasmarlo perfectamente. Sólo presta más atención a lo que realmente sientes, Kyle. ― Justo entonces el timbre sonó y la maestra se despidió, saliendo del salón.

Volví a mi lugar sin haber terminado de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Como pensé, esto me resultaba difícil debido a que no me parece fácil explicar como es que veo cada 'concepto'. ¿Pero qué estaba mal? Para mí la amistad era algo como ahí lo describía y punto. Por mí la maestra podía joderse.

_'¿Qué habrá querido decir cuando dijo que mi trabajo no parecía hablar de amistad?' _

Basta. Esto terminará ocasionando que mi mente realmente explote. Además, ¿La maestra qué sabía? Exacto, nada. Entonces sería mejor si nos hiciera el favor a todos y se metiera sus diferentes _conceptos _por el culo.

* * *

Para ser las cinco de la tarde, las calles comenzaban a llenarse que chicos y chicas que ya se preparaban para salir por la noche. Con Stan habíamos acordado vernos a las cinco treinta, así que no era tan tarde, tenía tiempo para llegar al cine a tiempo.

Si el día favorito de la semana para muchos era el viernes, a mí no me agradaba. Bastante extraño, ¿No? La razón es porque me parecía el día más aburrido de la semana. Stan y Kenny usualmente salían a las fiestas que les invitaban, y no es como si yo fuera un antisocial al que ni siquiera le dicen de ellas, en realidad. De hecho, lo hacían, pero prefería no ir. Entonces jugaba videojuegos con Cartman, ya sea en su casa o en la mía. La diferencia era que él no iba porque no lo invitaban, así de simple.

Comenzaba a parecer que tenía más cosas en común con Cartman que con Stan, mi supuesto mejor amigo. Sonaba incluso extraño decirlo, pero así de mal estaban las cosas entre nosotros. No es como si hubiera dejado mi rivalidad con Cartman o ya no lo odiara. Eso jamás desaparecería, sólo nos reuníamos algunos fines de semana cuando nuestros amigos salían.

En esta ocasión, no había fiestas de por medio. Sólo una salida entre amigos como las que solíamos hacer. Era agradable que por este día las cosas fueran así. Aunque lo viera de esa manera debido a que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que salimos, daba igual. Me permitiría no pensar demasiado las cosas y simplemente disfrutar la película en compañía de mi mejor amigo, como en los viejos tiempos.

_'Con tal de que no sea de terror...' _

Claro que las reuniones en la casa de Stan o en la mía para hacer las tareas o explicarle algún tema no contaban. Eso era diferente, pues para ese tipo de cosas seguíamos reuniéndonos seguido. Pero una salida como tal, como ir al cine, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos.

Tal vez lo anterior sucedía ya que yo soy lo que muchos llaman, _aguafiestas_. Quizás era verdad, pero vamos, no es tan grave, si yo quería, podía divertirme, ¿No?

También estaba el que mi personalidad fuera tan diferente a la de Stan, eso también influía bastante.

Kenny era un caso aparte. Con él las cosas no eran y nunca fueron tan complicadas. Hablábamos de forma normal ente nosotros, siempre con bromas de su parte de por medio, eso nunca faltaba, pero también tenía un límite. Kenny es– como la clase de persona que te escucha sin importar nada más. Pensándolo bien, no sé como lo soporta. Es decir, carga con sus propios problemas y además trata de ayudar con los de otros. Eso suena bastante agotador de forma emocional. Sin importar que algunas personas como los Stotch digan que es mala influencia porque bebe, fuma de vez en cuando, y ve revistas pornográficas... Él valía muchísimo. Se esforzaba demasiado, aunque a simple vista esto no se notara, quienes lo conocían desde siempre, sabían bien que a lo que tenía que hacer frente no eran cosas sencillas.

Apenas divisé a Stan traté de esfumar todo de mi mente. Trataría de pasármelo bien sin hacer todo tan complicado.

Conforme me fui acercando pude notar en su cara un gesto que conocía bien y no me agradaba para nada. Esa mueca que hace cuando está a punto de decir algo que sabe no me agradará. Maldita sea, sólo quería pasármela bien con mi amigo un día, un jodido día. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

―Eh… Kyle, la película que teníamos pensado ver está agotada, aunque compré boletos para otra y…-

―Por favor dime que no es de terror. ―Le interrumpí.

No es que me asustaran las películas de terror, no, nada de eso… _Bien, tal vez un poco. _Sólo- no son de mi agrado, es todo.

Al ver los ojos de cachorro que Stan ponía, supe que estaba en lo cierto.

―Vamos amigo, no luce tan mala… ― Sinceramente no me importaba nada de lo que dijera. Yo no entraría a ver esa película. Ni con su maldita cara que usa para sobornar a las personas.

―No, Stan. Ni siquiera te molestes en poner esa cara, sabes que no funciona conmigo. ― Me crucé de brazos tomando una posición seria para darle crédito a mi mentira. La verdad es que, cuando él hacía eso, siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que pedía. Menos en esta ocasión.

―Kyle, amigo… ― Me tomó de los hombros aún con _esa _mirada. Como odiaba que hiciera eso, joder. Fruncí el entrecejo y gruñí.

―Sabes que ese género no es de mi agrado. No-Veré-La-Puta-Película, ya lo dije. ¿Entendido? Es mi última palabra.

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que en esta ocasión mi amigo no me sobornaría con su estúpida mirada suplicante? Pues bien, al parecer logró lo que quería. Terminé, no sé de que forma, accediendo. Porque él siempre de alguna extraña forma lograba convencerme... Incluso de niños, en pequeñas cosas como convencerme de nadar en el horrible 'agua' (agua que era más bien el 80% orines) de las piscinas, o traicionar a mi bando del Xbox One en el black friday para tratar de conseguirle su PS4 cuando me sentí mal al haberle engañado.

Sinceramente, ni siquiera me encontraba prestándole suficiente atención a la película como para saber de qué iba la trama. Stan, por el contrario, no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, como si estuviera totalmente concentrado.

En la pantalla apareció una escena donde la protagonista estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Tenía una especie de espejo en el que parecían reflejarse personas muertas que la perseguían. Un hombre apareció detrás de ella con un cuchillo, tratando de atraparla. Estaba a punto de apuñalarla cuando en el espejo se observó algo que, de alguna forma, hizo cambiar de escenario.

Moví un poco el brazo de forma que mi mano terminó chocando con la de Stan. Un gesto descuidado de parte mía, sin embargo mi amigo se sobresaltó dando un pequeño brinco. Probablemente debido a la tensión de la película.

La mujer de la película al parecer fue poseída y ahora apuñalaba a cada que se encontraba cerca. Ya no estaba en un callejón sin salida, sino en una especie de pasillos que parecían de… ¿Hotel? ¿Departamentos?

El hombre que anteriormente llevaba un cuchillo apareció nuevamente, siguiéndola de cerca. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo horrible.

Decidí tomar algunas palomitas de maíz sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, con algo de curiosidad en lo que pasaría. Stan las tenía casi en el asiento que estaba enseguida de él, por lo que tuve que estirarme bastante para poder _tratar _de alcanzarlas.

Me encontraba tanteando al azar con mi mano. No se podía ver mucho en la oscuridad, por lo que era lo único que podía hacer.

Justo en ese momento, en la película ocurrió algo que hizo que diera un brinco del susto. Habían asesinado a un niño de forma horrible, una escena para nada bonita.

Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta lo _cerca _que estaba de mi amigo, y… Que tenía mi mano en su pierna.

…  
Para mi defensa, no lo había notado y mucho menos lo hice a propósito. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo habré estado así. En cualquier caso, él tampoco lo había mencionado.

Rápidamente retiré la mano, olvidándome que mi objetivo era alcanzar las palomitas de maíz.

―Lo siento. ― Fue todo lo que dije, pero, al parecer no sirvió de nada, ya que Stan no contestó, y de hecho ni siquiera daba signos de haberme escuchado. Eso era extraño.

No podía saber si le ocurría algo debido a la poca visión que tenía en la oscuridad. Pero se veía lo suficiente como para saber que seguía ahí, inmóvil.

No hasta que me di cuenta como se levantaba y pasaba frente a mí, corriendo hacia la salida de la sala… Tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Me levanté para seguirlo, confundido por su _extraña _actitud, dejando toda la comida que habíamos comprado tirada en los asientos, pero mierda, mi amigo salió corriendo demasiado rápido, como si fuera el fin del mundo o algo así.

_'¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?' _

* * *

**¿Quién adivina lo que le sucedió a Stan al final? Regalo chocolates virtuales a quien lo diga :DD ...Esperen, ¿Todos? Okay :c ,es muy obvio, pero, aún así, no se verá directamente hasta el siguiente capítulo, que ya será narrado desde el punto de vista de Stan... **

**Otra cosa como dato curioso, es que la maestra de literatura de los chicos está basada en mi maestra de segunda lengua. Con decirles que hace poco dejó una tarea extraña de describir a nuestro chico/chica ideal, con la excusa de que es por el tema de los adjetivos... (Y los leyó enfrente de toda la clase... Sí, no fue bonito...) Ejem. **

**También, pensé en poner el borrador del trabajo de Kyle, pero decidí que quedaría mejor si eso se ve hasta los últimos capítulos, porque, de ponerlo, serían algo así como... ¿Spoilers? XD **

**En fin... ****Siento si este capítulo estuvo corto, pero el siguiente sí que será bastante largo, entonces, veremos como piensa Stan que están las cosas. **

**¡Nos vemos!  
PD: Gracias por los reviews.**


	5. Me inmoviliza

**¡Hola! Uh, ya me había tardado en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo D: ...Acabo de terminar los exámenes justamente ayer, y adivinen, no me fue tan mal como creía, de hecho me fue bastante bien ;u; **

**Por eso estoy de buen humor, a pesar de que ya no mandé lo que tenía planeado para el concurso del que les comenté, no me dio tiempo de acabar XD. Para el próximo año será... **

**Sin más, el capítulo recién terminado. **

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone y eso... **

* * *

***Capítulo 4: "Me inmoviliza"**

**Stan **

Busqué por toda la casa de mi amigo con el propósito de encontrar algún medicamento, y ni siquiera había rastro de algo que se le pareciera. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando despertó. Llegué a desesperarme como nunca al no encontrar nada que ayudara. Casi estuve a punto de llevarlo cargando al hospital. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue ponerle algunos paños húmedos en la cabeza, a pesar de que eso no ayudara demasiado, por lo menos quería creer que la fiebre no seguiría subiéndole.

Me quedé más tranquilo después de eso, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Y claro, no conforme, decidí seguir buscando. La salud de Kyle siempre ha sido demasiado delicada. Su diabetes está controlada, pero aún así, de vez en cuando seguía trayéndole problemas. Pescaba resfiados demasiado fácil, especialmente cuando el verano estaba a punto de comenzar. De haber estado su madre en ese momento, ya se habría puesto histérica.

Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando, por último, revisé uno de los cajones de un buró que había en el cuarto de sus padres, encontrando un pequeño bote de pastillas para la migraña y fiebre. Que haya estado un poco dormido no significa que no diferenciara ciertos detalles. Mi amigo ya había tomado una pastilla para el dolor de la cabeza que, al parecer, no le hicierono efecto. Esas, sin embargo, eran diferentes, quiero decir, si su madre era quien las tenía era por algo. Debían de ser más fuertes o algo parecido. De esos medicamentos que sólo se tienen que tomar en casos muy necesarios. Claro, en el caso de Kyle _era muy necesario. _

Sólo había ocurrido un pequeño inconveniente. Mientras buscaba los medicamentos, al parecer tuvo algunas complicaciones. El punto es que, cuando volví, estaba sentado en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sin su ushanka. Intenté llamarle, repetí su nombre varias veces, y aún así no contestaba. Ahí fue cuando de verdad me aterré. Era como si estuviera mitad dormido y mitad despierto. Y que yo supiera, Kyle no era sonámbulo.

Cuando le pasé el medicamento, le costó algo de trabajo pasárselo, pero lo hizo. Comenzó a susurrar mi nombre repetidas veces, y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. Entonces empezó a acercarse de forma lenta, causando que me quedara inmovilizado. Mentiría si no admito que yo no me acerqué _un poco_ de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía.

...¡Hay que resaltar que eso fue por impulso!

Después... Después _eso _sucedio. No, no nos besamos... Porque eso NO fue un beso. Claro que no. Sólo fue un pequeño roce accidental entre nuestros labios. Muy corto, de apenas milisegundos... Porque seguido de eso, Kyle cayó dormido sobre mí, dejándome shockeado a pesar de haber sido _sólo _un roce.

Al parecer, eso bastó para tenerme tan inquieto. Nada extraño, pero sí una sensación incómoda. Mi punto es, ¿Quién no se sentiría incómodo por haber besado a la persona que ha sido tu mejor amigo desde el jodido jardín de niños? ...Exacto, todos se incomodarían en algún punto.

Pero ese hecho no cambia nada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, nosotros somos amigos, siempre lo seremos. Él simplemente no sabía lo que hacía en ese instante. Seguramente fue a causa de una alucinación por su alta fiebre, o bien cayó dormido sobre mí, chocando sus labios...

De acuerdo, saber lo que había hecho no le simpatizaría mucho, es por eso que no mencioné nada de los medicamentos 'por si las dudas'. Lo único fue que, le pregunté poco después qué era lo último que recordaba. Kyle me dijo que primero vio como una especie de manchas blancas, después, todo negro. Y eso fue todo. Notó mi nerviososmo, y lo extraño que me encontraba, pero gracias al cielo, las fuerzas divinas, Jesús y sus amigos, o lo que fuera, no dijo nada.

¡Ósea que no lo recordaba! ¡Mejor, no es como si quisiera lo contrario!

...

_Coño Stan, respira, seguro alguien ya habrá notado las extrañas expresiones que haces._

Excepto Kyle, claro. Oh, mi querido amigo Kyle... Tengo tanta suerte, creí que la película le parecería aburrida, pero al parecer sí le está prestando atención, y-

...

...

...

_¿Qué diablos hay en mi pierna? _

Volteé de reojo, encontrándome con la mano de Kyle tanteando mi muslo. _Ah, sólo es la mano de Kyle. Esperen, ¿¡La mano de __**Kyle**__!? _

¿Qué es lo que está haciendo _ahí_? ¿Por qué no la aleja? ¿Qué son las naúseas tan horribles que me dan?

Cuando Kyle volvió a tantear, noté las terribles ganas de vomitar que tenía. Dejó su mano quieta por unos segundos, y luego...

―Lo siento. ― Fue lo que dijo, para después retirar rápidamente su mano.

Al parecer, estaba tan concentrado en la película que por accidente, de alguna forma, su mano terminó pues... Eso, en mi pierna.

Sin embargo, las naúseas eran _tan hijas de puta,_ que aún después de eso seguían ahí, y con más intensidad que antes.

Lo que pasó a continuación, fue demasiado vergonzoso. Digamos que, salí corriendo de la sala con ambos manos en la boca, corriendo al baño. Pero eso no era lo peor. No, a mi amigo se le ocurrió la _genial _idea de seguirme. Sí, riánse de mí todo lo que quieran. Están en su derecho. Soy patético. Por el amor a todo lo lindo y azucarado que existe, ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que sucederme a mí?

Siempre he sabido que, cuando emociones fuertes se presentan, mi estómago intenta sacarlas... En forma de vómito. Cartman decía que eso sucedía cuando me enamoraba, sin embargo, ahora puedo saber que esa teoría es mentira. Por si no ha quedado claro, _no _estoy y _no _estaré nunca enamorado de Kyle. Es mi mejor amigo, y no lo digo en forma de negación, como esas personas que dicen sarcásticamente "Ahaha... Imposible... Pero sé que en el fondo es verdad... Mierda."

No, yo lo digo _en serio. _Sé lo que es estar enamorado y lo que se siente cuando eso sucede, este, simplemente, no era el caso. De todas formas, si lo fuera, sería _extraño. _No puedes de un segundo a otro ver a tu mejor amigo y decir "Oh, ahora que lo noto, lo amo, quiero que sea mi pareja."

Eso sólo sucede en las películas románticas que algunas veces veo con mi hermana, y sé que pueden llevar a ser conmovedoras o lo que sea, pero **no **son realistas. Después de tantos años de amistad, es casi imposible verte a ti mismo con otro amigo en una relación romántica.

No obstante, es diferente la atracción física al amor de pareja. Porque, si hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro, es que mi amigo me atrae _un poco. _Por esto mi mente se encuentra hecha un total lío. ¿Es malo? ¡Claro! Tampoco es que sea normal sentirte atraído hacia alguien que es como tu hermano. O tal vez sí, pero entonces no lo sería para mí.

Pensándolo de forma positiva, en parte es bueno. Aquí es donde viene la pregunta "¿Por qué?" ,y la respuesta a eso es muy simple.

Estadísticamente, es cien veces mejor sentir sólo atracción hacia alguien que enamorarte.

Pff, pregúntenme a mí... estar enamorado es la peor cosa del mundo, como ir al infierno y regresas. Sería algo parecido al apocalipsis si me hubiera percatado de que siento _ese _tipo de_ cosas _hacia Kyle. Por estas razones estoy seguro; yo **no**quiero a mi amigo de _esa _manera.

...Volviendo con mi fabuloso encuentro con la que fue mi comida.

Si tuve tales nauseas hasta el punto de salir corriendo en dirección al baño y vaciar mi estómago, fue sólo por el remordimiento que me quedó de lo que Kyle había hecho cuando al parecer alucinaba o algo así por la fiebre. Nada más, _no hay _otra explicación además de lo que dije. Me sentí nervioso y mi extraño estómago lo manifestó de esa manera.

Por eso, vacié mi estómago, me quedé _un poco _más tranquilo. Después de todo, ya no tendría que tener razón para estar inquieto. Pero vaya que lo estaba. Insisto en que debe de ser normal, estamos pasando por la etapa donde las hormonas están en su máxima potencia, y es normal que uno se sienta atraído por los amigos y se sienta nervioso en su presencia.

Ahora, Kyle y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en una heladería cercana, mientras él comía un helado. Por mi parte preferí no pedir nada, seguro mi intranquilidad era en parte por esa horrible sensación en el estómago que la comida del cine me dejó. _Estúpidas palomitas de maíz, seguro eran de hace una semana... _

―Hey, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Debimos haber regresado después de que... Uh, terminaras de vomitar. ― Habló, rompiendo el silencio que momentos antes se había formado.

―Sí, sólo... Seguramente algo de lo que compramos terminó haciéndome mal. No es nada. ― Le sonreí levemente, sin encontrar otra cosa más inteligente que decir. No le diría "Ah, amigo, resulta que me siento incómodo porque cuando tenías fiebre accidentalmente nos bes- quiero decir, nuestros rostros se rozaron levemente y gracias a eso me di cuenta que, de alguna forma, me atraes. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave, sólo que ahora me siento nervioso cuando estás cerca."

Sería muy gracioso, ¿Verdad? ..."_**No"**_

Sé que para Kyle esa pregunta era algo así como decir "Tú me cuidaste antes, ahora es mi deber hacer lo mismo contigo" ...Por supuesto, no lo diría, pero sí lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso significaba.

—Eh, ¿Y cómo le fue a tu padre en el viaje? ― Pregunté, intentando cambiar un poco de tema.

—Mi papá ganó el caso. ― Sonrió, y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. ― Ike venía encantado, adora ir de viaje aunque sea sólo de un día a otro. Mamá por su parte se puso estérica al saber que me enfermé mientras no estuvo. La tranquilicé diciéndole que tú te quedaste cuidándome... Por cierto, dice que te de las gracias.

Wow... Esperen... ¿Sheila Broflovski confía lo suficiente en mí como para tranquilizarse al saber que yo cuidé a su querido hijo? ¡Eso es jodidamente bueno! Con esa mujer, aquello es algo que _muy _difícilmente se logra.

Aunque, si se enterara lo que sucedió mientras Kyle tuvo fiebre...

Bien, entonces podría considerarme hombre muerto. Seguro me mataría. Otro punto malo. _¡Genial! _

—No hay de que... Eh, oye, ¿eso no está muy dulce? Recuerda que demasiado azúcar no te hace muy bien que digamos. —Señalé hacia su helado, haciendo esfuerzos por cambiar de tema, y él hizo una mueca con irritación.

—Sí, pero no moriré sólo por un helado... Hace como un mes que no probaba uno, no está mal de vez en cuando. —Respondió, alzando una ceja.

—Ya, de acuerdo... Hey, ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana? —Pregunté, refiriéndome al pequeño viaje de dos días que haríamos.

—Sí. Mi madre no para de darme recomendaciones, pero finalmente, sí. —Sonrió, jugando un poco con su cuchara.

—Mi mamá primero dijo que no iría. —Comenté, provocando que Kyle dejara de jugar con el helado y me prestara total atención, frunciendo el ceño. —Luego que sí... Quién la entiende. De todas formas, iré, y si no me dejara, sabes que soy capaz de irme sin permiso, como cuando fuimos con los tíos de Cartman... ¿Recuerdas? —Reí un poco, recordando ese horrible viaje.

—¿Hablas de todos esos viejos que eran idénticos al culón? ¡Como olvidarlo, fue una pesadilla! Aún me despierto en la noche soñando que algún día Cartman se convertirá en un anciano parecido a ellos, es horrible. —Contestó, siguiéndome el juego, y yo reí aún más fuerte que antes.

—Nah, ¡Ya ni siquiera está tan lejos de parecerse, unos cuantos años más y verás! —Agregué.

—¡No jodas, espero eso con ansias!

—¡Será lo mejor del mundo!

Ambos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas mientras nos burlábamos de Cartman. Quizás éramos algo crueles pero... ¡El culón también lo era! Igual, todos saben que así es nuestra convivencia y extraña pero -a pesar de todo- unida amistad.

Las personas que pasaban caminando cerca de nosotros se nos quedaban viendo de forma extraña. Nada nuevo, pero algo que siempre me he preguntado es por qué si nos reímos de forma escandalosa nos ven como anormales o retrasados, pero hay un robot gigante ¡y ni siquiera se sorprenden tanto como deberían!

En fin. Este pueblo, o más bien, esta ahora pequeña ciudad jamás ha sido normal.

—Ah... Hablando de ese culón de mier... Digo, de Cartman. —Habló Kyle, tallándose los ojos que se le habían humedecido por las risas. —¿De verdad es seguro que pagará su parte? Me preocupa que Kenny sólo haya dicho que le prestaron el auto o el departamento sólo para que no nos preocupáramos por eso.

—No creo que nos haya mentido. Y Cartman tendrá que pagar sí o sí su parte, sino, ya verás como Kenny logra convencerlo de alguna manera. —Sonreí.

—Entonces... ¡Genial! Espero poder hacer el examen a tiempo, ¿Sabes? Esto será fantástico. —Nuevamente sonrió, haciendo que todos mis esfuerzos de sacar a flote el tema realmente 'importante', se fueran al carajo.

* * *

Como era de suponerse, no dije ni una sola palabra de lo que debía durante mi salida con Kyle. Llámenme como quieran, siempre he tenido esa dificultad para decir ciertas cosas. Es por eso que cuando Wendy rompía conmigo mandaba o alguien para 'solucionar' los problemas.

_Un momento, no está bien comparar eso. _Son casos diferentes, porque Wendy era mi novia, y Kyle mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria o uso de razón.

Desearía poder apagar mi cerebro durante unos instantes. Dormir como Kyle y Cartman lo hacían... Sí, nos encontrábamos en el famoso automóvil camino a Denver. Salimos hace bastante de South Park, el inconveniente es que ni siquiera se le puede llamar auto a la _chatarra _en la que nos movemos. Kenny está despierto sólo por ser el conductor, y yo por algo bastante absurdo.

Mi mejor amigo al parecer no es consciente de que usa mi hombro como una jodida almohada.

Gruñí levemente, algo irritado. Y no me molesta, de hecho. Más bien ese es el problema, que no me moleste. Es como si últimamente me estuviera dando una especie de extraña necesidad tener _algo _de contacto físico con Kyle, por más mínimo que fuese. ¿Ven por qué es peligrosa esta edad? En especial con los mejores amigos. Nunca sabes cuando comenzarás a fijarte en cosas de las que antes ni siquiera eras consciente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El caballero Stan está cansado de tener dormida a la _princesa _Kylie en su hombro? —Preguntó Kenny, observando la escena que armábamos en los asientos traseros.

Por dios, gracias al cielo que Cartman ocupa el lugar como copiloto al lado de Kenny. De no ser así, seguramente ya hubiera despertado. Porque, lo digo enserio, este auto es demasiado apretado. Con el culón al lado de Kyle, no podríamos ni respirar.

—¿Sabes que si él estuviera despierto te golpearía por decir eso, verdad? –Sonreí irónicamente, sabiendo que Kenny lograría divisar mi gesto a través del espejo.

—Claro que sí, ¡Y eso es lo que lo hace divertido! —Contestó, formando una sonrisa que parecía sacada de un comercial de pasta dental.

—Dime... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería si alguno de nosotros sintiera atracción por algún amigo? —Pretendía hacer la pregunta más discreta, pero decidí aprovechar el que tanto Kyle como Cartman estuvieran dormidos para hablar un poco con Kenny. La verdad, me estaba matando no decir algo al respecto.

Normalmente recurriría con Kyle para este tipo de asuntos -o de cualquier tipo- ,pero estando él involucrado, simplemente no podía.

—¿Te refieres al caso del chico don-ojos-azules que planea una manera para cojerse a su mejor amigo, don-pelirrojo, pero no sabe cómo? Sí, lo conozco, salió en ese programa llamado "Casos en South Park de la vida real" —Kenny sonrió, y en vez de negarme o quejarme, como normalmente hacía, me quedé callado, sorprendiéndolo. —Vaya... Ni siquiera intentaste negarlo, ¿eh?

—Sólo por favor no utilices el término _cojer_, que no es lo que quiero. Suena raro, recuerda que estamos hablando de _Kyle, _a quien hemos visto en toda clase de situaciones y conocemos desde jardín de infantes._ —_Remarqué, intentando que entrara en razón. —Digamos que es una pequeña... Pequeñísima... Muy poca... Extremedamente leve... —Kenny me lanzó una mirada de irritación a través del retrovisor, y decidí continuar, a pesar de no gustarme lo que estaba a punto de admitir. —_Atracción _hacia él.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero nuestro amigo rubio soltó una risa que descubría como sarcástica.

—Carajo, no seas tan marica, Stan. _Al parecer Cartman no está tan equivocado... —_Murmuró lo último, ganándose una mirada molesta de mi parte. —Ya, ya, con lo que estaba... Quiero decir, a esta edad, con las hormonas alborotadas y todas esas cosas, es normal. Lo que ustedes tienen es _tensión _acumulada, por eso estos últimos años han estado más irritantes de lo normal.

—¿A qué te refieres con 'irritantes'? —Pregunté.

—Esa distancia que ustedes creen estar creando, no es nada más que eso. No saben manejar el asunto y por eso se comportan de forma tan jodida. Follen _sin compromisos_ de una vez y devuélvanle la paz tanto a su relación de súper-mejores-maricas... Digo, _amigos_, y a todas las personas a su alrededor.

—Hey, hey, espera. No estás comprendiendo. Yo _no _busco _ese _tipo de 'relación' con Kyle. Con tan sólo imaginarme en una situación comprometedora con él me resulta extrañamente perturbante o algo así. He dicho que es una _muy _pequeña atracción, no confundas las cosas.

Kenny suspiró, como si estuviera harto de escuchar que repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que es como tú lo dices. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente con Kyle, Stan? —Preguntó, levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

Jamás me había planteado eso. Es cierto, ¿Qué es lo que busco? ¿Algo así como una relación de 'amigos con derechos'? _No lo creo. _¿Una relación cursi y romántica, de 'noviazgo'? _¿Tampoco? Quiero decir, no me imagino a Kyle como otra 'Wendy'. Él es él y punto. _Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Cuál es mi problema?

—Yo... Yo... N-no lo sé, Ken. —Le respondí con sinceridad, agachando levemente el rostro.

Si hay algo que siempre he tenido presente es que Kyle jamás sería como Wendy. Con una novia tratas de ser la mejor persona del mundo, y eso nunca ocurrió con mi amigo, exceptuando mi manía por tratar de complacerlo en la mayoría de las cosas que pide, no recuerdo haberme comportado de forma especial frente a él. Podía ser yo mismo, y le tenía la confianza suficiente como para verle aunque acabara de levantarme o estuviera desastrozo.

Porque siempre fue simplemente eso, Kyle, mi mejor amigo al que veo como un hermano, la persona en la que puedo confiar.

Pero _-Realmente __**odi**_**o**_ esa palabra- _como al parecer la mayoría se ha dado cuenta, es como si en estas últimas etapas por las que hemos pasado, hubiera habido un "click". Un pequeño detalle que, aunque no sabíamos que era, marcó una _gran _diferencia.

Como dije antes, creo con firmeza que no se trata de nada que cruce la línea que separa la amistad de otras cosas, ya que esto no se parece para _nada _a lo que sentí con Wendy.

—Mira, tu problema, al igual que el de Kyle es que... —Kenny se quedó unos instantes callado, como si pensara cuidadosamente lo que estaba a punto de decir a continuación. —Sabes... Olvídalo, ustedes mismos deberían hablar, amigo. Esto se terminará convirtiendo en algo más grande de lo que ya es, entonces _de verdad _no tendrá solución. Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte cuando sea, pero los consejos hasta aquí han llegado, quiero decir, es necesario que _ustedes_ sean quienes lo solucionen.

¿Qué se traen las personas en mi contra últimamente? ¡Ni que fuera algo tan grave como para no decirlo! Estoy seguro que Kenny sabe de qué se trata, pero creé que lo mejor es que nosotros resolvamos ese tipo de asuntos. Como una manera más amable de decir "Vete al carajo, ya me he cansado de escuchar tus lloriqueos de niño emo y de ser como la puta niñera del grupo."

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... —Me encogí de hombros y el silencio reinó levemente. No duraría mucho, ya que estábamos por llegar a Denver, después de horas de viaje. Tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que Kenny me había respondido, mas lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo de una vez por todas. Suficiente tenía él con tener que manejar _la chatarra. _

Ahora veo por qué accedieron a prestarle el auto tan fácilmente.

Se suponía que sería menos tiempo de viaje, pero no se avanzaba exactamente rápido en un vehículo como lo es este. Por lo menos así podría despejar un poco la mente. Sí, me encargaría de que este pequeño viaje me relajara, aunque durara dos días.

* * *

La suerte últimamente no está a mi favor. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que intentaría relajarme durante esta pequeña salida con mis amigos? Pues bien, ¡Retiro lo dicho! Nadie en todo el mundo es capaz de relajarse en un espacio tan pequeño. Si 'la chatarra' ya era un auto viejo y apretado, el apartamento lo era aún más. ¡Por eso a Kenny le han prácticamente regalado este viaje, porque todo es una jodida mierda!

—No pienso dormir aquí. Antes me acuesto con la perra de Testaburger. ¿¡Qué fue lo que te dije, Kenny!? ¡Esto nunca fue buena idea! —Por una vez, estuve de acuerdo con Cartman.

Sobaba mi hombro mientras por alguna razón, Kyle intentaba guardar toda la distancia posible de mí. Lo cual, considerando el pequeño espacio, no le resultaba demasiado. Le noto inquieto, por lo menos conmigo, no ha cruzado palabra.

—Cállate culón de mierda, bien que quisieras tirarte a Wendy en vez de Patty Nelson. Además, si no te gusta, ¡La puerta está ahí! Sólo avísame debajo de qué puente te quedarás para visitarte luego.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Extrañamente, no comentó nada acerca de lo de Wendy ni le devolvió a Kenny el insulto. — ¡Oh, vamos jodido pobretón, por lo menos pudiste conseguir algo mejor! —Se seguía quejando.

Suena extraño decirlo, pero Cartman en su propio lenguaje ya había admitido que le daba igual, de todas formas se terminaría quedando.

...

Eso seguía sin quitar el hecho de que nos encontrábamos en un departamento que al parecer, era sólo para una persona, de estudiante o algo así. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, sin embargo tenía muchas manchas sobre ellas. Había una cama de una sola pieza, pero cabían bien dos personas. El baño estaba en una esquina, y era también bastante pequeño. Apenas y cabía el lavabo, el retrete y la regadera. No había sala, sólo una pequeña 'cocina' frente a la misma cama. Al lado una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas de madera desgastadas, y es todo. Incluso la puerta está en mal estado. Al abrirla o cerrarla, hacía un chillido extraño y molesto.

—Eh... Vamos chicos, ¡Ni siquiera pasaremos tiempo aquí! ¡Sólo dormiremos y ya! Miren, la cama tiene dos cobijas. Una la tendemos en el piso, ahí podremos dormir dos de nosotros y en la cama otros dos. ¡Solucionado! —Dijo Kenny, intentando que nuestro ánimo volviera a subir, riendo nerviosamente en un vano esfuerzo por transmitirnos confianza.

—Yo pido la cama. —Hablaron Cartman y Kyle al mismo tiempo. Como no, tenían que ser esos dos... De acuerdo, por lo menos mi amigo ha hablado.

Se miraron mutuamente como si quisieran asesinarse con la mirada. Por suerte Kenny se interpuso entre ellos dos antes de que comenzaran una pelea.

—¡Alto! Aguarden, haremos esto de forma justa... ¡Piedra papel o tijera! yo juego con Kyle, y Stan con Cartman. Quienes pierdan dormirán en el suelo, y quienes ganen en la cama, ¿entendido? —Asentí con la cabeza al igual que Kyle, mientras Cartman se encogió de hombros. Era mejor de esa forma que pelear por la cama, al menos nos ahorrábamos algo de tiempo y discusiones inecesarias.

Me volteé hacia Cartman y este me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hagamos esto rápido, hippie.

—Bien, bien... De acuerdo... _Piedra, papel o tijera. —_Movimos nuestras manos y... Oh mierda, ¿Por qué habré puesto piedra? O más bien, ¿Cómo es que el culón siempre se las ingeniaba para conseguir lo que quería?

—¡Já! Al parecer alguien dormirá en el suelo hoy. —Se burló, mirándome con expresión triunfante en el rostro. —¡Hey judío, adivina qué! —Le llamó a Kyle, quien extrañamente traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aguarden, conozco esa sonrisa... Es la que pone cuando obtiene lo que quier- ¿¡Qué!? Significa que... ¿¡Kyle compartiría cama con Cartman!? ¡Eso es imposible, alguien terminaría muerto antes que eso!

—Mejor cállate, Cartman. Le he ganado a Kenny, la cama es mía. —Seguía sonriendo, pero en ningún momento desde que llegamos aquí me ha dirigido la mirada. Sólo cuando nos bajamos del automóvil, pero no fue presisamente una mirada amigable... Más bien, parecía como si quisiera asesinarme. Tal parece que las cosas no están saliendo como eran planeadas. En ningún aspecto.

—Espera, estás de broma, ¿Cierto, judío? ¡No me jodas, por un segundo me lo creí! —Cartman reía de forma extraña. Como si le acabaran de decir la mejor broma de todo el mundo, pero a la vez de forma inquietantemente aterradora.

—Entonces... Parece que dormiremos juntos, _Stanny_. —Kenny me distrajo de la escena que comenzaban a armar nuestros dos amigos. Puso su brazo al rededor de mis hombros y me miró de forma divertida.

—Parece. Aunque me hubiese gustad—

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al hecho de que estás deseando compartir la cama con Kyle? —Está demás decir que Kenny no me había dejado terminar lo que quería decir. El problema ahí no era esa pequeña broma. Para nada, comienzo a acostumbrarme a ellas...

El problema era que justo en el momento que Kenny habló, a los otros dos se les dio por callarse, así, en plena discución. Ahora desería que Kyle _no _me estuviera mirando. Había algo en su mirada que no supe detectar. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido y a la vez tan lento. El minúsculo departamento se hundió en tal silencio que sólo se escuchaban los ruidos del exterior.

La vista de Cartman pasaba de Kyle a mí, una y otra vez, como si analizara algo. Algo al parecer _muy _gracioso, ya que sus esfuerzos por no comenzar a reír eran notables.

Insisto en que parecía haber más detrás de todo esto. Normalmente yo y Kyle nos hubiéramos negado, acostumbrados a las bromas de Kenny le restaríamos importancia al asunto e ignoraríamos la risa de Cartman. Pero Kyle parecía más callado de lo normal, y en su mirada seguía esa inquietud que ha traído desde que nos bajamos del auto.

Por mi parte ni siquiera sabía como negarme. Después de la conversación que tuve con Kenny mientras los otros dormían, algo me impedía negarlo. Si bien no es lo que tenía planeado decir, Kenny acertó. Por más vergonzoso que suene, me hubiera gustado más compartir la cama o por lo menos el suelo con mi mejor amigo. ¡Pero eso no es extraño, que va!

—N-necesito s-salir un segundo... —Cartman prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta con ambas manos en la boca haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse, y tras cerrar... Digamos que sus carcajadas seguramente se escuchan hasta el otro lado de la calle. Bien, eso no fue agradable... ¿¡Qué tiene esto de gracioso!? Alguien que por favor me lo explique, no estoy comprendiendo.

—Ah.. Yo... Eh... Aguarden, tengo que ir con el culón a ver si no ha muerto... —Kenny me dedico una mirada que decía "ups", y salió _sonriendo , _dejándonos a mí y a Kyle solos. ¡Pero que gran idea! ¡Hoy han pasado tantas cosas buenas! ...Nótese mi sarcasmo.

Lo peor fue que nuevamente comenzaron a escucharse las risas de Cartman, con la diferencia de que esta vez, acompañado por Kenny, quien también se carcajeaba. Les parecía muy gracioso, ¿eh...? Ya me las vería con Kenny después. Oh sí, haría que me rogara por un _suicidio asistido _como los que solía pedirme el abuelo.

Kyle se llevó una mano a la frente y se mordió el labio inferior con irritación.

—Mira, hagamos como si _todo _esto no hubiera pasado y ya. —Normalmente no me gustaba que mi amigo evitara las situaciones de las que era necesario hablar tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, puedo decir que esas palabras ahora me parecen la gloria. Y aún así, noto algo más en ellas, conozco ese tono de voz. Kyle oculta algo.

Da igual, ¡Lo descubriría después, ahora no tengo ganas de indagar en más cosas!

—Ya, ahora salgamos con los otros dos, ¿quieres? sus risas comienzan a irritarme. —Él asintió y salí junto con mi amigo, a pesar de sentir una leve inquietud.

Las cosas están resultando demasiado fáciles. No me comienza a gustar eso de "Ignoremos lo que pasa", pues en algún punto todo estallará. Y como las cosas están tan calmadas, era esa la primera señal de que los problemas no tardarían en llegar. La mirada de mi amigo me decía que de cierta forma, pensaba lo mismo. Aún así, de momento seguíamos sin atrevernos a hablar de ello.

* * *

**Okay... Fue algo corto, pero en el siguiente nuestros queridos protagonistas se dirigirán rumbo a "Villa Problemas". Aquí se explicaron varias cosas, pero siguen habiendo dudas respecto a ciertos temas que aún no fue tiempo de tratar.**

**Por cierto, no le crean a Stan todo lo que dice, puede decir algo y ser lo contrario, es lo que me gusta de la narración en primera persona, nunca se sabe qué pasa realmente a pesar de 'saber' la opinión del personaje XD ...El punto es, no le crean todo lo que dice o piensa. :v ...Después sabrán de qué hablo ._. **

**Como ya estoy de vacaciones, actualizaré más seguido, pero de momento, ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!**


	6. Algo está mal

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero este capítulo me ha costado horrores terminarlo, digo, normalmente me tardo 1, 2, o máximo 3 días terminar un capítulo, pero este me ha costado mínimo 5 D; También la mayoría ha sabido que Kyle escuchó la conversación pero... Hay más cosas en este capítulo. Muchísimas. (Por algo está tan largo(?) Porque aunque me haya costado escribirlo (no me gustaban algunas partes, luego sí... Y terminó quedando así.) ,disfruté hacerlo también. Creo que los capítulos de Kyle me salen más largos que los de Stan. Ups. Trataré de cambiar eso.**

**Otra cosa es que casi al final aparece una canción que suena en una tienda y tiene efectos en Kyle por la letra. Les recomendaría que la pusieran bajito mientras leen para darle más "ambiente". Es sólo una pequeña parte, la escena final. Si alguien gusta ponerla, habrá un "*#*#" en el momento recomendable para escucharla. La canción es "Accidentally in love" de Counting Crows.**

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone...(¡Y se acerca la temporada 18!)**

* * *

***Capítulo 5: "Algo está mal"  
**

**Kyle**

El coche en el que nos movíamos era antiguo. Muy antiguo. Podía notarse desde fuera, en el color rojo descolorido y gastado en ciertas partes, como si el sol hubiera tostado la pintura de mala calidad. Que sea un coche antiguo no significaba que fuera clásico. Más bien, parecía una de esas imitaciones de los autos caros que estaban de moda por allá en los 80's. El camino y el viaje también resultaron ser un asco. A Denver se llega aproximadamente en una hora desde cualquier otro vehículo 'normal', pero siendo un auto prestado, sin cuidado y de quién-sabe-qué personas, alargaba más la cosa, retrasándonos bastante.

Mientras andaba no paraba de hacer un ruido altamente molesto, agregándole que se movía más de lo que debería. Y no me refiero a moverse más rápido o con más facilidad, sino temblando o hacia los lados. Quizás sólo era a causa del peso, pues era un auto pequeño y si teníamos en cuenta el _ligero _peso extra de Cartman... Bien, actualmente no está tan gordo, no exageraré. Sin embargo sigue pesando como dos de nosotros juntos, eso jamás cambiaría.

Tuve suerte de quedarme dormido después de quince o veinte minutos de camino.

En cuanto al departamento, también resultó ser un desastre. La ubicación ni siquiera era buena. Debíamos tomar dos autobuses para llegar a la universidad, y no había demasiados sitios al rededor, exceptuando un pequeño parque situado al frente. Paredes manchadas y cosas rotas o en mal estado, en resumen. Lo único bueno era la ventana que se encontraba justo al lado de la cama, dando como vista a los árboles del parque.

—Kenny, parece que has olvidado las llaves. Vamos, te acompaño por ellas. —Stan jaló del brazo a Kenny, sin embargo, este opuso algo de resistencia como si le indicara algo malo el comportamiento de mi amigo. No estaba tan equivocado, a decir verdad. Se notaba que Stan estaba molesto por lo que pasó antes.

—Eh... Pero si las llaves están—

—**No, **_las has olvidado, _acompáñame. —Antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa, Stan ya había llevado a Kenny dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con un portazo.

Unos segundos de silencio y-

—Tú... ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de puta, traidor! —Los reclamos y quejas no tardaron en escucharse. No me extrañaría que incluso los vecinos supieran lo que sucedía con nuestras vidas. Con las paredes viejas, pareciendo de cartón o algún material no-resistente, sería de esperarse.

Me imagino un poco de qué va su discusión. O más bien, no me imagino, lo sé. No es que me guste espiar a las personas durante conversaciones privadas o algo por el estilo, sólo se dio, y no pude evitar prestar atención a ciertas cosas que me inquietaron, digamos; un _poco. _

_"—He dicho una muy pequeña atracción. No confundas las cosas. _

_—De acuerdo, supongamos que es como tú lo dices. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente con Kyle, Stan? _

_—Yo... N-no lo sé, Ken."_

Fue todo. Nada grave a simple vista, pero yendo enserio, a quién engaño, _mierda. _No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvieron hablando de eso, debido a que me quedé dormido durante el camino. Lo que escuché fue sólo eso, aunque mi curiosidad me dice que me hubiera gustado saber más a pesar de que al final terminaría inquietándome aún más. Para empeorarlo, el sueño que había tenido no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Dicho sin tantas explicaciones ni detalles, básicamente yo besaba a Stan en un cuarto a oscuras (no pregunten por qué a oscuras), y él... Él correspondía. Tampoco es que me desagradara algo así, en realidad, algo que los demás no saben es que ya nos hemos besado.

—¡Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención! ¡Pero dios, admite que fue muy gracioso! ¡Mphhmm!

—¡No lo fue, carajo! —Sus voces se distinguían claramente a pesar de que en mi cabeza sonaban a algo lejano debido a mis pensamientos.

Ah, sí, en lo que estaba, claro.

Fue durante el preescolar, en medio de un juego de 'la casita'. No quiere decir que yo hiciera el papel de _mamá. Ni pensarlo. _Francamente no recuerdo con claridad, fue hace demasiados años. Con nuestra lógica infantil, decidimos imitar lo que observábamos de nuestros padres. Sí, mi primer beso fue con Stan, en preescolar y en una casita, sin siquiera darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos o su significado. Por lo menos puedo decir que no _compré _mi primer beso, como en el caso de Butters.

Stan nunca lo mencionó después ni yo tampoco. Tal vez lo haya olvidado, no lo sé, aunque prefiero creer que aún recuerda nuestros juegos. Para los demás mi primer beso fue con Bebe y el de Stan con Wendy. Así, si alguien preguntaba, no sonaría tan... Extraño.

Me pregunto por qué nunca olvidé eso, siendo algo tan irrelevante como muchos otros hechos que han pasado desapercibidos.

Volviendo al grano, me refería a esto. No debería de inquietarme tanto sólo por algo como un sueño y las palabras que pude alcanzar a escuchar al despertarme... En el hombro de Stan. _Maravilloso, Kyle, maravilloso. _

Creo que le estoy dando demasiada importancia a algo que no debería. Quisiera actuar de la misma forma en la que lo hice en preescolar. Esto es; no hacer nada, dejar de preocuparme por algo tan insignificante.

Stan puede ser despistado a veces, sin embargo en este caso habría que estar ciego para que no se diese cuenta de que lo he estado evitando. Por lo menos no me habrá tocado dormir con él, aunque, después de lo que dijo Kenny y la razón por la cuál ellos dos estaban discutiendo... Joder, sonaré como Tweek, pero definitivamente sería mucha presión.

No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Stan prácticamente ha acabado confesando que se siente atraído hacia mí, y diría que es malo, porque _lo es_, pero incluso yo mismo me he cansado de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez cuando aparece este tema. Si antes todo esto ya era demasiado extraño, ahora se ha salido de control. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Si él espera que vaya corriendo a sus brazos como una jodida princesa, se puede ir al carajo, porque eso no pasará.

Está bien, veamos. Me gustan los chicos y últimamente he estado teniendo pensamientos o sueños _extraños _en los que siempre aparece Stan. ¡Pero eso no significa que me _lance_ hacia él! Eso es lo último que haría, sin contar que este tipo de cosas son las que precisamente joden todo. Absolutamente todo. La poca amistad que parece quedarnos se acabaría, nada volvería a ser como antes por más que lo intentáramos. Incluso ahora, antes de que suceda cualquier cosa, ya ha comenzado a irse al carajo nuestra convivencia de 'Súper mejores amigos'. Un claro ejemplo fueron las palabras que alcancé a escuchar de mis amigos.

En cualquier otra situación normal, donde Stan se sintiera atraído por una _chica_, recurriría a mí para contarme las cosas, no a Kenny. Siempre he sido _yo_ el que lo aconseja, lo escucha o consuela. Ahora que esto comience a cambiar por las hormonas o sea cual sea la extraña razón del demonio, no me simpatiza para nada. Espero que sea eso lo que suceda, una atracción que se dio debido a la curiosidad por experimentar nuevas cosas. Y si así fue... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro chico, con tantos que hay? _Joder Stan, justamente tenías que fijarte en mí. _

Por eso debo dejar de comportarme como un crío y _trataré _de no inquietarme tanto al hablar con él. Se supone que yo ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que sucede, y así debe seguir siendo, a menos que a Stan se le ocurra la idea de decir lo que piensa... Ahí es cuando todo se irá a la mierda de forma oficial.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal va todo Kahl? —Cartman me miró con una sonrisa burlona, con una mueca de querer aguantarse la risa. Me irritó su gesto, aunque agradezco el que me haya sacado de mis (tal vez) apresuradas suposiciones.

—No jodas culón. —Respondí más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Ciertamente con Cartman mi autocontrol y buenos modales se iban al carajo. Tampoco me gustaría comenzar una absurda pelea por algo que no viene al caso.

—Vaya, no es para tanto... Sólo iba a decirte que lo que sucedió ahí fue... Eh... Curioso. Y lo que está sucediendo allá adentro... Ni se diga. —Soltó una irritante risa típica en él cuando se burlaba de alguien más. Me llevé las manos a las sienes, no podía dejar que algo como eso me irritara.

El ruido de la pared y los murmullos de Kenny en forma de queja a lo que sea que Stan esté haciendo, tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

—Que gracioso, ¿No? Cuando yo le decía a Marsh "marica" no lo decía como tal, pero ahora resulta que ya tenemos a dos en el grupo. No me sorprende, su gran amor por los animales, la paz, cancioncitas gays y esas mariconadas jamás me pareció normal... —Volvió a reír, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla como si analizara algo. _Es todo, no puedo más. _

—A Stan le gustan las _chicas, _¿O acaso ves que yo sea una? ¿No? ¡Entonces cierra la puta boca y no jodas más!

—Pff... Ojalá el hippie logre sacarte esa arena en la vagina que tienes... —Murmuró. Yo le lancé una mirada fulminante y me interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar. —Escúchame bien porque sólo lo diré una vez. Que a Marsh le gusten las chicas no significa nada, deja de comportarte como una puta chiquilla adolescente con el periodo sólo por eso. Es que aquí sólo yo me doy cuenta de estas cosas... Diría más, pero todo esto es tan _divertido _que no quiero arruinar el espectáculo que se armará. Deja de ser tan _judío _y observa más a tu 'mejor amigo'.

¿Acaso ese fue Cartman intentando darme un consejo? Alguien que me despierte de mi sueño, por favor.

—...Ahora, si no te molesta, me debes veinte dólares por la sesión de terapia emocional.

Ah, no, esperen, sólo fue Cartman comportándose como... Cartman. Y creyendo que sabe más de la cuenta. Tal vez no esté al corriente de todo, y en parte _me alegro _por eso. Lo que no sabe es que sé algunas de las cosas que Stan le ha contado a Kenny.

—¿Terapia emocional...? No sabía que ahora también se tenía que pagar por la mierda que dicen los demás...

Él estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta emitió un chirrido molesto, dejando salir a nuestros amigos. Stan sonreía mientras Kenny fingía una sonrisa, y Cartman no perdió tiempo para soltar una carcajada mientras que yo sólo observaba. ¿Es que Stan no puede dejar de ser tan claro como un libro abierto? ¿Y así es que quiero comportarme normal frente a él? De acuerdo, quizás todo esto sea más difícil de lo que creí, maldito sea mi mejor amigo.

—E-entonces, ahora que tenemos las llaves... ¿Nos vamos, verdad? —Kenny siguió fingiendo sonreír cuando en realidad fulminaba con la mirada de manera 'disimulada' a Stan, quien fingía no darse cuenta y observaba hacia otro lado. Más precisamente, hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Estoy seguro de que estos días serán eternos.

* * *

—¿Entonces está diciendo que los exámenes ya se realizaron? ¡No me joda! ¿¡Vinimos hasta acá para nada!? —Un enojado Cartman discutía con la secretaria del lugar.

Nosotros tenemos la peor suerte del mundo entero. ¿Ya lo he dicho antes?

—Oh por favor, ¿Estás de coña, verdad? —Intervino Kenny.

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Nada resultó ser como lo esperábamos. Primero el automóvil, después el departamento y ahora nos anuncian que los exámenes de admisión ya se llevaron a cabo. ¿Acaso puede suceder algo peor?

—Miren, tuvimos un fallo en el sistema y se han publicado incorrectamente las fechas. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, se ha decidido que habrá otra ronda para la presentación del examen. Con la diferencia que tendrán que mandar los requisitos por correo, escaneando los papeles que se les piden. Luego de unos días se les enviará la confirmación, junto a una ficha que deben imprimir y presentarla el día de la prueba. —La mujer sonrió amablemente, extendiendo unas tarjetas que tomamos donde estaba la información que necesitábamos. Al parecer ya ha tratado con otras personas molestas por el mismo asunto.

Por lo menos no tendríamos que esperar otro año, mas eso no quita que hayamos venido para nada. Sólo para tensiones y situaciones extrañas como lo que sucedió cuando llegamos.

—Me rompes las bolas, puta. —Cartman sacó el dedo medio y sin importarle a ninguno en lo más mínimo la cara escandalizada de la secretaria, salimos hacia el estacionamiento.

Dentro del coche, acomodados de la manera ya habitual, formulándose un silencio de varios segundos en el que los cuatro lo único que hicimos fue mirar al frente. Se podía notar un olor a tabaco y cerveza mezclado con humedad. La humedad por el clima, lo demás, quién sabe de dónde habrá salido, porque, que yo sepa, Kenny no había traído bebidas ni cigarros. Él y Stan eran quienes tenían la mala costumbre de beber. A pesar de que contábamos con sólo 18 años, nadie respetaba la ley de no poder beber o fumar hasta los veintiún años.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Stan, formulando la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos mentalmente.

—Esto es un asco. ¿Qué mierda les pasa con eso de equivocarse? —Solté. También estaba molesto. Me había preparado desde meses atrás estudiando lo más posible, y ahora teníamos que esperar más tiempo.

—Ya, pero por lo menos... Por lo menos tenemos más tiempo para ir por ahí a recorrer la ciudad o algo... —El único que intentaba ser positivo era Kenny. Supongo que después de convencernos en venir, debe sentirse mal que el viaje no resultó como lo habíamos esperado. Cartman parecía ser el más molesto, y no por el asunto del examen. Sino porque gastó dinero al acceder en acompañarnos.

—De momento podrías comenzar con prender el estúpido coche, _Kinny. _

—Es lo que hacía, culón.

—Hey, uh, que mala suerte lo del examen, ¿No? —Sé que Stan trataba de llamar mi atención para saber si estoy molesto o le evito por alguna razón. Es por eso que haré todo lo contrario, y actuaré como normalmente lo hago. Pero tampoco es tonto, y recordará mi actitud inquieta que mostré después de bajar del automóvil. Si tengo un poco de suerte, creerá que sólo fue por alguna tontería del momento.

—Sí. Pero de momento, lo único que quisiera es comer algo. No desayuné por las prisas, y al llegar me sentí mareado. —La excusa perfecta en la circunstancias perfectas. No sería raro que me inquietara por un mareo. Mi mejor amigo sabe a la perfección que mi salud no es buena, y no está mal usar eso a mi favor de vez en cuando.

—Ya veo, ¿por eso lucías tan... uh... nervioso? —Me preguntó, volteando a verme ignorando la discusión que se desarrollaba en la parte del frente, con Kenny y Cartman sin decidir a qué lugar iríamos a almorzar. Por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, no se decidían si a KFC o a alguna cafetería cercana, a esas que suelen acudir los universitarios.

Asentí y sonrió. No tardé en devolverle la sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba muriendo por dentro. Lo mío no es actuar. Es una suerte que Stan sea despistado y logre confiar tan fácilmente en mí. Suena mal, pero no soy tan buena persona como aparento, aunque lo intento, no es fácil.

Lo correcto aquí sería decirle la verdad. Soltarlo todo. Sin embargo preferí optar por el camino fácil, que es fingir que nada pasa y meterme en mi papel de _buen amigo. _Sí, en realidad soy un pésimo amigo, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento Stan decidiera alejarse de mí.

* * *

Siempre he odiado las señas o indirectas de los amigos hacia otro que aparentemente no sabe del tema. Ahora, con lo peculiar del almuerzo, aún más. No es porque haya escuchado una pequeña parte de la conversación entre Stan y Kenny, sino porque son más claros que el agua. Lo que me jode es el que crean que yo no noto nada, cuando no son para nada discretos. Es horrible que este tipo de cosas se den entre amigos.

Terminamos comiendo en una cafetería cerca de 16th Street Mall. Kenny ganó la discusión acerca del lugar al que iríamos a almorzar, convenciendo a Cartman del que no podríamos gastar demasiado dinero en comida rápida. El lugar no estaba mal, uno de esos lugares que tienen un leve aspecto inglés, con sillas al aire libre, ambiente "acogedor" y mucho, mucho olor a café. Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo porque las demás se encontraban ocupadas. Frente a nosotros había unas universitarias a las que Kenny les echaba el ojo, y al costado algunas macetas con plantas. El único detalle es que la comida no era tan buena. Ninguno llevaba demasiado dinero encima, ni siquiera Cartman, por lo que no podíamos ir a comer a donde nos gustaría.

Stan se la ha pasado intentando tener algún pequeño roce conmigo, como tocar el servilletero a la vez o toques "amistosos", mientras Kenny le lanza miradas divertidas y Cartman sólo rueda los ojos, increíblemente, sin comentar nada al respecto. Quien diría que incluso el gordo puede ser discreto algunas veces. Mas que ser discreto, creo que es así porque se divierte observando nuestro patético comportamiento.

Lo que más me molesta es que mi supuesto mejor amigo no intenta disimular ni un poco. Tampoco es que se inquiete, sonroje o actúe como si le diera vergüenza. ¿Por qué me molesta eso? La única cosa que significa es que tenía razón al decir que sólo era una pequeña atracción. Puedo decir con seguridad que le conozco lo suficiente, y sé cómo actúa cuando hay algo más. He podido presenciarlo antes, y no es el caso.

Debería de ser bueno saber que no se trata de algo más allá. Y no obstante se produjo el efecto contrario, estoy molesto con Stan cuando ni siquiera tengo una razón para estarlo.

Moví un poco lo que quedaba de mi comida ante la mirada de mis amigos sobre mí. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Es demasiado difícil pretender que todo es normal cuando por dentro siento que explotaré de rabia.

Ya ni siquiera sé con exactitud por cuál de todas las cosas que he escuchado, visto, o percatado estoy molesto.

—Voy al baño. —Me levanté.

—Yo también. —Miré a Stan con una ceja en alto mientras Kenny y Cartman intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

_Oh por favor, basta de eso. _

_—_¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso? —Fulminé con la mirada a los tres. No me hace ninguna gracia todas esas miradas e indirectas que al final siempre se convierten en "indirectas muy directas". Kenny hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia a mi petición, y Cartman se encogió de hombros con mirada divertida. A ellos podrá hacerles gracia, porque no están en una situación parecida. En cambio, visto desde mi perspectiva, sólo resulta irritante.

No entiendo como pueden ver tan normal que uno de nosotros sienta atracción hacia otro de nuestro mismo círculo. No recuerdo mi vida antes de que apareciera Stan, éramos bebés cuando nos conocimos, debido a la amistad que mantenían Sharon y mi madre. Resulta extraño pensar que, después de tanto tiempo conviviendo, apenas comiencen a darse este tipo de sucesos.

—¿De qué hablas? Creo que comienzas a delirar, Kenny y yo hablábamos de la tipa con blusa roja que está atrás, parece puta, pero está buena.

Una chica del grupo de universitarias que se encontraba sentada cerca de nosotros, miró a Cartman con expresión indignada, y después de sacarle el dedo medio se volvió hacia las que probablemente eran sus amigas. Sin que le chica se diera cuenta, el culón le devolvió el gesto.

—Te recuerdo que tienes novia, gordo. —Le miré con el ceño fruncido desde arriba, olvidándome de que mi destino eran los baños.

—Bah, claro, tú nunca lo entenderías, eres demasiado aburrido y te gustan los chicos. Ya lo había olvidado, no hay remedio.

—¡Eso es mentira! Yo puedo decir cosas como esas si se me da la gana. Eh, por ejemplo... Veamos... ¡El mesero de ahí, tiene buen culo! —Señalé a un chico joven que sostenía una bandeja con bebidas, y lo que pasó a continuación, fue de todo; menos agradable.

Todas las personas de la cafetería me observaban. Todas. Debido a que seguía encontrándome de pie, llamaba más la atención de la gente. _Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. _

—Mamá, ¿Qué significa 'culo'? —Un niño de no más de cinco años sentado en una mesa cercana miraba a su madre con expresión curiosa, y ésta no tardó en dirigirme una mirada fulminante.

—Nada, cariño. Ese chico tendrá problemas mentales o algo. —El niño asintió y siguió comiendo, mientras la señora movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas personas nunca habían escuchado a un chico decir que otro tiene un buen trasero? ¡Ni que fuera para tanto! ¿Verdad?

Unos muy incómodos segundos después, las personas retomaron las actividades que hacían antes. Volví a sentarme con rapidez en mi asiento, olvidándome por completo de ir a los baños. Coloqué las manos sobre mi cara y la golpeé con la mesa.

Cartman y Kenny soltaron una estruendosa carcajada que logró avergonzarme más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Oh dios! —Cartman sguió riendo. —¡E-eso fue tan...! —Y no paraba de reír. —Re... Retiro lo dicho, ¡No eres tan aburrido! —No se detenía, apenas y alcanzaba a tomar aire en cada frase que decía debido a su risa. — ¡Pero sí que sabes como ponerte en ridículo! -Mi cara probablemente estaba más roja que mi cabello. Mientras Cartman seguía riendo, por mi parte no paré de golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa. —¡Moriré, enserio moriré, chicos! —Dios unos golpes con la mano en la mesa y al destaparme la cara pude ver que Kenny nos observaba con diversión, igualmente riendo, pero no de forma escandalosa como Cartman.

Stan no había dicho ni comentado nada al respecto. Sólo tenía una mueca en la cara que _podría _ser una sonrisa torcida, aunque en realidad parecía más molesto que entretenido. Eso es extraño. Se supone que quien debería estar más enojado aquí, soy yo. Y lo estoy, pero Stan luce... Ya lo he dicho, _extraño. _

Cartman tomó aire varias veces hasta que finalmente dejó de reír. Soltó un suspiro y se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían formado en los ojos. Le miré severamente, pero él ni se inmuto. Una palabra: irritante.

—Gracioso, ¿Eh...? Espero que rías de la misma manera cuando Patty escuche como le hablas a ella o a las demás chicas. —Me crucé de brazos y conseguí lo que buscaba. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró, sin embargo tampoco se molestó. Sólo levantó una ceja y, seguido, soltó una risa sarcástica. _Por Moisés, como le odio._

_—_¿Y crees que me importa lo que piense esa puta? —Esta vez, fue él quien se cruzó de brazos.

Kenny nos lanzó una mirada rápida a ambos, imaginándose que se avecinaba una pelea. En realidad, estaba en lo correcto. Lo he dicho antes, con Cartman mi autocontrol se va al carajo. No puedo ser la persona _amable _que soy con los demás. Aunque quizás 'amable' tampoco sea la palabra, ese es el punto.

—¿Encima la llamas así? ¡Pero claro! Había olvidado que tú te _mueres _por Wendy y no por Patty, pero eres _tan _cobarde que jamás se lo dirás, ¿Verdad?

—Oh mierda. —Murmuró Kenny, golpeándose la frente.

—¡No metas a esa puta en esto! ¿¡Tú qué sabes, pelirrojo de mierda!? —Se levantó de su silla poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa, y por instinto reaccioné de la misma manera, colocándome en la misma posición antes de responderle.

—¿Que si qué sé? ¡Sé que tú tienes toda la libertad de reírte de cualquier cosa que no te involucre, pero cuando se meten en tus asuntos eres un mierda!

Stan se apretó el puente de la nariz y Kenny ya se levantaba para tratar de calmar a Cartman, quien estaba hecho una furia.

—¡Nadie se ha metido en tus asuntos! ¿¡O he mencionado tus jodidos problemas, acaso!? ¡Si alguien de aquí es una mierda eres tú, Kahl! —Stan se levantó y Kenny tomó a Cartman por detrás, mientras este forcejeaba un poco. Para entonces, ya teníamos nuevamente la mirada de varias personas sobre nosotras, incluido el personal del lugar.

—¿Yo, una mierda? —Solté una risa sarcástica ignorando a Kenny, quien se encontraba diciendo "basta" desde hacía rato.

Quizás el gordo tiene razón, probablemente yo soy aún más mierda que él. Pues, a pesar de todo, él no ha mencionado para nada el asunto de Stan, y si hablamos de quién ha atacado, más, soy yo. Porque Cartman sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta, y no ha utilizado esa información a su favor.

—Disculpen, tenemos varias quejas de clientes por el escándalo que han hecho. Les pedimos que se retiren, si no es mucha molestia. —Uno de los meseros(por fortuna, no al que señalé anteriormente) llegó para sacarnos del lugar. ¿Así o más mal terminaron las cosas? De todas formas, no sería la primera vez que nos hacen _retirarnos _de un lugar. Pero jamás había sucedido de _esta _forma.

—Lo sentimos, ya nos íbamos. —Respondió Kenny, quien tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Cartman.

Stan pagó la cuenta y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto envueltos en un silencio sepulcral.

¿Qué si odio a Cartman? Sí. ¿Qué si no lo soporto? No, nadie lo soporta. ¿Qué si es un hijo de puta? Sí, literalmente. ¿Qué si aún así es mi amigo? ...La respuesta es sí, a pesar de todo. Él también ha hecho cosas que no debería, cruzando el límite de insultos impuesto por nosotros mismos. En resumen, ambos hemos cometido errores, desde niños ha sido así. Como la ocasión del VIH, o cuando quería encerrarme en un congelador. Podría seguir así durante días y días, recordando las veces donde nos hemos equivocado. Porque son incontables. Esta vez, fue mi error. Lo reconozco, ¿está bien?

—No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero volver al departamento hasta que sea totalmente necesario, quiero decir, por la noche. —Comentó Kenny, en un intento por romper el silencio.

—En Denver se pueden hacer muchas cosas... Si eres mayor de edad. —Agregó Stan.

—De no saber que Kyle se opondrá, les diría que nos coláramos a algún bar o—

—No. —Interrumpí a Kenny, cerrando los ojos con irritación.

—Conozco un sitio de videojuegos que no es muy caro. ¿Vamos?

Increíblemente, fue Cartman quien propuso eso. Nadie se opuso. Porque era buena idea, y quizás a ninguno de nosotros se nos hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Pasamos toda la tarde en el local de videojuegos. Es una buena manera de perder el tiempo en una ciudad que no conoces y sin mucho dinero. En cuanto a Cartman no pasó a mayores. Era lo bueno de nosotros, a los cinco minutos podíamos estar como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo agradezco bastante, ya he tenido suficiente con Stan como para tener más problemas.

Nos dirigíamos a una tienda local para comprar sándwiches de cenar, caminando por una avenida bastante transitada. Como era de noche la mayoría de las tiendas estaban iluminadas con carteles llenos de luces llamativas y adornos fluorescentes. Es lo que tenían las ciudades grandes, muchas tiendas con demasiados adornos con la intención de que los turistas se interesaran por alguna y entraran. Kenny comentaba a Cartman algo que vio en una revista porno, mientras Stan y yo nos manteníamos en silencio observando las vitrinas de los locales. Gracias al cielo no era uno de esos silencios incómodos, era más bien, casi como- agradable.

Se hubiera mantenido de esa manera de no ser porque, justo antes de entrar al establecimiento, tropecé con una chica provocando que me quedara atrás, y causando que unos cuantos libros se le cayeran de las manos.

—Lo siento. —Me detuve para agacharme y devolvérselos, pero cuando pude verle bien la cara... — ¿Re... Rebecca Cotswolds? —Abrí los ojos más de lo que debería al verla. Rebecca es probablemente la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida, y que me gusten los chicos no cambia ese hecho.

—¿Kyle Broflovski? ¡Que gusto verte! —Me abrazó mientras mis amigos nos observaban unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Stan tenía fruncido el ceño. Pequeño gran detalle.

—¿Qué haces en Denver? Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte... —Pregunté, deshaciendo el abrazo y entregándole los libros.

—Estudio en la universidad de aquí, nos mudamos después del incidente de la primaria... —Sonrió nerviosamente y asentí. Como olvidar eso... Tampoco era sorpresa que ya fuera universitaria, seguramente se ha adelantado uno o dos años. Siempre fue muy lista. Por lo que veo eso no ha cambiado. -¿A ti qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine con mis amigos para el asunto del examen de admisión. Pero han cambiado las fechas.

—Ah, cierto, ya había escuchado algo al respecto... Bien, espero verte en el campus el próximo año, te aseguro que quedarás encantado. Los profesores son muy buenos y las materias interesantes. —Lo único que ha cambiado de ella es su sonrisa. Antes no sonreía mucho y era muy nerviosa. Físicamente luce muy parecida. Con el mismo peinado y el mismo estilo de su ropa.

—Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo, Rebecca, pero mis amigos me esperan. —Señalé a los tres con el dedo índice y ella volteó a verlos, saludándoles con la malo. Sólo Kenny le devolvió el saludo.

—Claro, para mí igual. Entonces... Nos vemos. —Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para después comenzar a caminar nuevamente, despidiéndose por última vez con el brazo. Una vez le devolví el gesto, me encaminé hacia los demás.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Soltó Stan. Creo que comienzo a imaginar cosas, porque, o es idea mía o suena molesto.

—Me saludó. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, sin embargo, Stan soltó un bufido. Sí, está molesto. _Pero es una estupidez, ¿Qué le sucede? _

—Hey, culón, acompáñame a ver esa tienda de ahí.

—¡Oye! pero—

Kenny arrastró a Cartman a una tienda, dejándonos a Stan y a mí solos. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Joder, esto no terminará bien.

—Lucías muy feliz cuando te besó... —Murmuró.

—¿Y eso qué? Además, ha sido en la mejilla. —Comenzaba a enfadarme enserio. ¿Estaba enfadado sólo por eso? ¿Pero qué cosas pasan por su cabeza?

—Amigo... Te recuerdo que a ti te gustan los _chicos_. Tienes eso claro, ¿No? Una chica no puede ir por ahí cambiando lo que eres. —Ahora sí me he enfadado. ¿Por eso era? Maldita sea, juro que tengo ganas de golpearle.

—Stan, ¿A ti qué mierda te importa con quien vaya por ahí? Te recuerdo que es cosa mía.

—¡Sólo me preocupo porque eres mi mejor amigo! -Se defendió (pésimamente) ,comenzando a subir la voz.

—Eso no es preocupación, se llama actuar como crío. A mí me gustan los chicos, ¿vale? -Le repetí la última frase de forma pausada y clara, con un leve toque de irritación.

—¿Ahora estoy actuando como crío? ¡Pero si he visto como te ha coqueteado! Es lo que digo, no puedes ir por ahí tratando de cambiar lo que tú eres...

—Mira, ya me harté de esta conversación. Ella sólo me ha saludado y es todo, ¿qué parte de "me gustan los chicos" no has entendido?

—Espera, tienes razón... Después de lo que pasó en la cafetería, lo que le has gritado a ese mesero... Sí, creo que lo tengo claro. —A pesar de lo que dijo, seguía sonando enfadado y eso me jodía.

—¿Quieres dejar te hacer eso? No es asunto tuyo a quién le miro el trasero o quién me saluda. Suficiente he tenido contigo, Stan. No es culpa mía que cuando dijera mis preferencias estuvieras ocupado mensajeándote con Wendy. —No pude evitarlo, tenía ganas de soltar eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Si me hubiera escuchado en aquella ocasión ahora no pensaría que las chicas pueden "cambiarme ideas" o cosas por el estilo. Porque es absurdo.

—Oh no, espera, a Wendy no la metas en esto. ¡Te he dicho que sólo me preocupo por ti!

—Pues deja de actuar así, porque parece que se tratara de otra cosa, Stan. ¿Quieres? —Le lancé una mirada enojada antes de dirigirme hacia donde Kenny se llevó a Cartman, dejándolo atrás.

Me irrita que piense que sólo por Rebecca cambiaría algo que ya tengo claro. Me irrita que cuando justamente mencioné eso, él estaba hablando con Wendy. Me irrita que se haya puesto claramente celoso por algo así, cuando le ha dicho a Kenny que sólo era una jodida atracción. Me irrita que yo también me haya puesto celoso de Wendy.

Si hay una sola cosa que tengo clara, es que terminé confundiéndome más que antes.

_Maldita sea._

* * *

No hablé con Stan en ningún otro momento. Le evité a propósito durante toda la noche y él lo sabía, es por eso que tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por tratar de hablarme. Otro punto que agregar a la lista de cosas que me irritan, supongo.

Miré el reloj de mi celular. Eran las tres A.M y no podía ni pegar ojo. Suspiré pesadamente, maldiciendo no tener más espacio en la cama. Al haberme tocado con Cartman tenía menos sitio del que debería. Sus ronquidos tampoco me ayudaban mucho a dormir.

Traté de acomodarme nuevamente, buscando una posición adecuada para conciliar el sueño. Aunque, en vez de eso, lo único que conseguí fue caer de la cama. Arriba de Stan. _Mierda. "_¿Cuántas veces habré dicho ya esa palabra en el día?"

Él me observó confundido, seguramente preguntándose qué estaba haciendo arriba de él.

—Perdón. —Murmuré. —Me caí porque casi no hay espacio ahí arriba.

—¿Quieres un sitio aquí abajo? —Propuso, dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez en varias horas.

—Si no es mucha molestia...

Se hizo a un lado dejándome un sitio lo suficientemente grande como para poder sentarme, y al encontrarme inevitablemente con sus ojos, maldije no poder desviar la mirada. Eran de un azul demasiado intenso, de un tono que no lo había visto en ninguna otra persona antes. Su rostro se podía apreciar debido a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, dándole a su piel un tono claro y suave, combinando con su cabello completamente negro.

—¿Tampoco podías dormir? —Preguntó.

—No, Cartman no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche... —Suspiré. Él se incorporó para sentarse al lado de mí, observándome fijamente.

—Kyle... Yo... Lo siento. Tenías razón, no debí comportarme como un crío. —Murmuró, en un tono tan angustioso que a cualquiera se le haría imposible no perdonarle.

—Pero te has comportado como uno. No es agradable oír lo que tú has dicho viniendo de tu mejor amigo.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. En realidad lo siento. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, ¿Sí?

—...Ya, de acuerdo.

A pesar de que me reprimí mentalmente por haberlo perdonado tan fácilmente, alguien más que pudiera escuchar el tono suave y a la vez lastimero de su voz comprendería. Es imposible decirle que no.

—Gracias. —Sonrió, soltando un suspiro aliviado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, con sonido de fondo unos cuantos grillos, los ronquidos de Cartman y uno que otro murmuro de parte de Kenny. Stan fue quien rompió el silencio, carraspeando levemente para llamar mi atención. Cuando volteé a verle, él me miraba con una mirada que parecía _tan _cargada de tantas cosas. No supe descifrar qué, pero era demasiado intensa.

—¿Sabes...? Cuando tuviste fiebre ocurrió algo... —Su voz sonaba suave, era como un murmuro tímido casi inaudible, y a la vez claro para mis oídos.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad. Tal vez podría obtener alguna respuesta a una de mis tantas dudas.

—Me besaste. —Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que apenas alcancé a escuchar. Sin embargo, le entendí claramente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estoy más que nunca. Mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas y sentía que el corazón se me saldría. No me extrañaría que me diera un paro cardíaco ahí mismo.

—Y... Sabes... Me gustó. —Siguió diciendo.

_'Por favor que pare de hablar.' _

—Stan... Seguramente lo has soñado, eso no ocurrió. —Me sorprende que mi voz sonara tan clara. Por dentro tenía ganas de que la tierra me tragara, ¿yo había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

Entonces recordé su nerviosismo inusual al preguntarle sobre los medicamentos. Joder, probablemente lo habré hecho delirando o algo así. La respiración comenzó a volvérseme irregular y maldecí a Stan por ello.

—No lo soñé, eso pasó. —Aseguró.

Entonces todo ocurrió demasiado lento. Stan se acercó lentamente mientras que yo no sabía como reaccionar. Sólo observaba sus ojos y ya ni siquiera le daba importancia a los latidos que golpeaban mi pecho. Sería una suerte que Stan no alcanzara a escucharlos, pues podría jurar que incluso Kenny podría oírlos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha y...

Y me besó. Stan me besó. De forma voluntaria.

No sabía qué hacer, en mi cabeza había una batalla entre dos partes de mí. La que me decía que me alejara, que eso estaba mal, y la otra, que quería corresponderle. Ganó la segunda. A los pocos segundos terminé cerrando los ojos y cediendo.

Imité sus movimientos esperando no hacerlo mal. Él colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo me encontraba jugando con su cabello. Se sentía más suave de lo que creí. No tanto como el de una chica, pero más que el de un chico. Probablemente se deba a que en su casa compran champú para chicas. Lo que al inicio fue un contacto suave y apenas notorio, empezó a ser algo más desesperado. Sus manos dejaron mis hombros para comenzar a bajarlas por mis brazos y después por el torso.

Daba de vez en cuando leves supiros entrecortados que podrían hacerme perder la cordura. Tenía unos labios tan jodidamente besables, ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se nos ocurrió intentar esto?

Su cabello soltaba el mismo olor a moras que noté cuando tuve fiebre. Mordió levemente mi labio inferior, haciendo que-

Un momento.

_"Joder, ¡Stan me está besando!"_

Le aparté empujándolo hacia adelante. La parte de mi cabeza que había estado nublada reaccionó demasiado tarde. Pero el punto es que pude detenerlo.

Me miró con una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión.

—Nosotros... No podemos.

Fue lo único que hice antes de acostarme dándole la espalda para intentar dormir, mientras a mi mente aún le costaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y el corazón seguía latiéndome de manera fuerte en el pecho. Una sensación de nervios, inquietud y nauseas extrañas me recorría el cuerpo junto con algunos escalofríos.

Traté de calmarme mientras escuchaba como Stan tenía arcadas en el baño. Donde vomitaba por mi culpa. "_¿En qué momento se levantó al baño?"_

_Esto... Esto está mal. _

* * *

*#*#

Por la mañana todo fue mucho más incómodo. No podía ni mirar a mi mejor amigo a la cara sin avergonzarme. Y déjenme decir una cosa: Yo no me avergüenzo tan fácilmente. Más mal no puede ir esto.

Recogimos nuestras cosas temprano para después sólo tomarlas e irnos, porque habíamos decidido recorrer un poco 16th Street Mall* antes de volver a South Park. Stan y yo traíamos unas ojeras que no ayudaban a nuestro aspecto, y demasiado _sospechosas _para nuestros amigos, quienes observaban nuestro comportamiento con curiosidad.

—Lo... Lo de anoche no debió ocurrir y no deberíamos mencionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Logré decirle en voz baja antes de que saliéramos.

—Bien... —Él aceptó mi petición a pesar de que en su voz había algo de decepción.

Al llegar me pareció un alivio salir a caminar un poco. Mi mente seguía en el mismo punto que antes; confundida. Sin embargo, caminar al aire libre y menteniendo distancia de Stan me ayudaba a calmarme.

En uno de los locales a los que entramos sonaba una de esas canciones con tono pegadizo. No pude evitar fijarme en una parte de la letra que llamó mi atención.

_What's the problem? I don't know, well, maybe I'm in love, love _  
_Think about it every time _  
_I think about it, can't stop thinking about it_

...La tranquilidad nunca dura demasiado. He comenzado a percatarme de pequeñas acciones que siempre he hecho, a las que nunca les había tomado importancia, no obstante ahora asustaban.

Como el mirar de reojo a Stan, la manera en la que arruga la nariz cuando estornuda, como le sonríe amablemente a las personas que lo atienden, como la luz del sol le llega a la cara de forma que frunce un poco el ceño pero hace que su piel y cabello se vean suaves, o incluso cuando bebe agua, la manera en la que se le escurre levemente por la barbilla y después la limpia con la mano.

—How much longer will it take to cure this, just to cure because I can't ignore it if it's love, love...~ —Cantaba Kenny, quien se encontraba cerca de mí. ¿Lo hace a propósito o qué le pasa?

—Kenny... Cállate. —Espeté, mirándole de mala gana.

—Ya, ya, lo siento... —Alzó las manos y siguió observando las cosas del lugar.

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me _  
_But I don't know nothing about love_

La canción seguía sonando igual que antes, con su letra y tono pegadizo. Pero más allá de eso, lograba asustarme lo que decía.

Se supone que el beso de Stan tendría que haberme desagradado. Mas no lo hizo, todo lo contrario; me gustó. Porque quizás todo esto significa sólo una cosa. Una cosa que significaba algo muy malo, y sin embargo no había forma de revertirlo. Si tenía razón y _eso _ahí estaba, significaban malas noticias para mí, porque se trata de algo en lo cual no hay marcha atrás.

_Come on, come on, turn a little faster_  
_come on, come on,_  
_the world will follow after _  
_come on, come on, _  
_because everybody's after love_

Miré a Stan de reojo, quien se encontraba mirando de forma distraída un llavero, y suspiré.

_Well, I didn't mean to do it,  
__but there's no escaping your love_

Así que, por más que todo esto me asustara de sobremanera por su significado, aquí, en 16th Street Mall, en una tienda de souvenirs y con esa jodida canción sonando, estaba apunto de admitir algo que no tenía remedio, algo para lo que probablemente no estaba listo.

* * *

***16th Street Mall es una calle, avenida o como le digan en su país, muy famosa en Denver, llena de tiendas y donde la gente camina... Por si no sabían(?) **

**Como es importante lo que dice la canción (la razón del por qué Kyle se inquieta al escucharla) ,pongo la traducción...**

**_"No sé cual es el problema_**  
**_Bien, quizás esté enamorado_**  
**_Pienso en ello todo el tiempo_**  
**_Pienso en ello, no puedo parar de pensar en ello_**  
**_¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará remediar esto?_**  
**_Sólo remediarlo, porque no puedo ignorarlo si esto es amor _**  
**_Me hace desear volverme y hacer frente_**  
**_pero no sé nada sobre el amor_**  
**_Bien, no digo que lo haga_**  
**_Pero no hay escapatoria a tu amor"_**

**Casualmente yo la escuché hace poco igual en una tienda, y cuando la oí dije "Hey! queda para el capítulo!" XD Entonces la busqué y aquí está :v**

**Como vimos Kyle al parecer ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede... Al principio tenía planeado que fuera Stan quien se diera cuenta primero, pero luego me dije "No, Stan es más despistado ._." Y así quedó. Si lo han notado, Kyle tampoco lo ha dicho directamente, sólo de forma indirecta. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta más como queda así.(?) **

**En fin... Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Esto no es una clase de psicología

**Ah, me he tardado mucho pero pasaron mil y un cosas. Sin demasiado que agregar, aquí está el capítulo. Sólo una cosa. Se lo quiero dedicar a alguien en especial. Pía, o en fanfiction IneedMyFuckingCoffe, porque hace rato que fue su cumpleaños y hasta el día de hoy no he podido terminar con su fic especial de cumpleaños... Ah, lo siento, sabes que te adoro ;-; ...Pero lo terminaré. Lo prometo. **

**¡Y algo importante! Me preguntaron bastante si a este fic le agregaría Bunny. Pues bien, después de pensarlo un poquito-mucho-demasiado... Decidí que no. Amo el bunny, pero siento que este _no_ es el fic más indicado para eso... Tengo mis razones, pero son extrañas(?) Como compensación por quienes querían, agregué una escena con Butters. Es muy pequeña y creo que ni siquiera podría considerar Bunny, pero igual quería agregarla...**

**Y... ¡Este capítulo está narrado por Kenny! Sin nada más, digo que los chicos son de Trey y Matt, pero la historia mía, claro.**

***Huye antes de que le maten quienes querían el capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Stan o que hubiera Bunny***

* * *

***Capítulo 7: "Esto no es una clase de psicología"**

**Kenny **

Desde que era niño he sido el que "sobra" en nuestro grupo de amigos. Alguien que podía morir, _literalmente_, y nadie lo tomaría enserio. ¿Tienen idea de lo doloroso que es tener que soportar diferentes tipos de muertes? Algunas más impactantes que otras, porque claro, existe de todo. ¡Y una mierda, aun así nunca le ha importado a nadie!

A pesar de esto, de alguna forma aprecio a los jodidos insensibles que se hacen llamar mis amigos. Porque sin mí no podrían vivir. No, no soy egocéntrico. Es la verdad y sólo la verdad.

Basta de tanta arrogancia. En la actualidad hago un cargo que es como la de una puta niñera o una madre soltera con tres críos que todavía no han madurado lo suficiente. Tener que soportarlos y escuchar las quejicas de todos (y sí, incluso de Cartman) a veces se vuelve algo molesto, puesto que yo también tengo mis propios problemas que puedo decir son mayores, pero al final de todo, no me quejo.

Es común que todos piensen sobre Stan y Kyle como las personas más maduras de nuestro grupo. Y sí, Kyle será todo un cerebrito, o Stan bastante racional la mayoría del tiempo... Pero a esos chicos les hace falta más madurez. No sé si sea la persona indicada para hablar de eso, porque distingo bien entre lo que está bien y mal, o cuál es la manera correcta de acuar dependiendo del caso, pero mi problema está en que no sigo los consejos que yo mismo le doy a mis amigos.

La madurez se gana de acuerdo a las experiencias, cayéndose para después levantarse, aprendiendo de los errores y la manera en la cual superaramos los problemas o diversas situaciones que se presentan en la vida.

Y nadie vendrá aquí a decirme que no he pasado por muchísimas circunstancias. _Demasiadas,_ diría yo. He pasado por tanto que con el tiempo aprendí cosas que la mayoría deja pasar por alto, a pesar de ser algo esencial.

Como dije, aún así no suelo seguir mis propios consejos.

Quizás esa es la razón por la que los demás ven a Stan o Kyle como chicos maduros, porque yo, si bien puedo asegurar que tengo experiencia, me cuesta sacar el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarme a lo que se presenta delante de mí. Lo admito.

A veces creo que si soy tan _buen amigo _es sólo porque escuchar a otros es una buena forma de evadir lo propio. Te centras más en la otra persona y por unos instantes olvidas algunas de las cosas que te perturban. Además, soy _grandioso _dando consejos. ¡Y siempre lo he sido! ¿quién consoló a Stan cuando se encontraba llorando porque su mejor amigo podía morir? Yo, por supuesto.

Puedo decir que con quien más hablo respecto a lo que me sucede es con Stan. Quizás Kyle lo considerara algo así como una traición, pues él es quien acude a mí cuando su inseparable amigo no puede atenderle. La razón es bastante simple. Él te esucha (cuando algo no lo tiene inquieto, claro) y no es de juzgar por lo que haces. Cuando terminas de hablar, _realmente _se preocupa por ti, no es que lo haga por obligación. Las cosas las dice con el mayor tacto posible, al contrario de lo que sucede con Kyle y Cartman. Hablando de ellos...

Esos dos hijos de puta se parecen más de lo que las personas creen.

A lo que me refiero es, si acudiera con alguno de ellos a quejarme sus opiniones serían directas, quizás duras y la pura realidad. En cambio Stan sólo me diría lo que quiero escuchar, aunque en ese momento no fuera lo correcto, es lo que me hace sentir bien; me reconforta.

Tampoco es que me guste hablar con otros sobre mis propios problemas, al contrario de mis amigos o la mayoría de las personas, que parecen tener la necesidad de que una tercera persona opine sobre el asunto. Por mi parte prefiero resolver lo que me inquieta por mí mismo. Sé que podría estar equivocado, después de todo, casi todos dicen que es malo guardarse las emociones, pero que va.

Fuera de todo esto, puedo decir que en realidad me preocupan mis amigos. De niño decían que no solía hablar mucho, pero siempre los observaba. Al hacer eso me percataba de muchas de las cosas que sucedían a mi al rededor, y al mismo tiempo podía _cuidarlos _o algo así.

Las cosas en ese aspecto no cambiaron casi en lo absoluto.

Desde que Stan me contó sobre su atracción hacia nadie más ni nadie menos que Kyle, algo dentro de mí se removió. Como si indicara que las cosas a partir de entonces no serían fáciles. Eso no quiere decir que lo hayan sido. Como en todo grupo de amigos, hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, sí, y algunas bastante fuertes, pero jamás nada parecido a lo que, de alguna forma, ha empezado a formarse.

Como es de suponerse, aquí soy sólo el punto intermedio. Han pasado dos días desde que regresamos de nuestro intento fallido de viaje, y el _inseparable dúo maravilla _está actuando de forma incluso más extraña que antes. Digo _antes_ porque esto es algo que se notó de a poco desde que entramos al instituto. Al principio Cartman y yo creíamos que era cualquier estupidez del momento, pero nos equivocamos. Ellos seguían comportándose de forma tan peculiar entre sí que fue inevitable para nosotros no sospechar que algo ocurría. Tal y como era de esperarse, ellos fingían que todo seguía igual, ignorando el hecho de que todo cambia.

Decir que Cartman ha estado al tanto de esto y aún así no se ha aprovechado no es extraño. Puede sonar una estupidez para alguien que no le conozca tan bien como yo, pero demonios, él es tremendamente astuto. Sabe bien cuándo actuar y cuándo no, sin embargo, sigue comportándose como la verga. Ninguno de nosotros se ha _ido_, sólo hemos tenido ligeros cambios, esos que se dan conforme pasan los años.

Stan sólo confirmó lo que Cartman y yo ya veníamos sospechando desde hacía tiempo atrás. Y el comportamiento inusual que han estado teniendo estos días significa que algo ocurrió en el viaje. No puedo decir con exactitud qué, pero puedo estar seguro de que _algo _sucedió. Sé que no debo indagar en el asunto porque ni siquiera es necesario. Si hay algo más de lo que estoy seguro, es que alguno de ellos, ya sea Stan o Kyle, vendrá a contármelo. Si ambos me lo contaran tampoco me sorprendería, en realidad sería bueno, pues me permitiría escuchar lo sucedido desde ambos puntos de vista.

Creo que mi trabajo como psicólogo acaba de comenzar de nuevo, oficialmente. Demonios, debería cobrar por los servicios, si lo hiciera, ya sería millonario.

Di un pequeño salto cuando Karen abrió la puerta de mi habitación, asomando la cabeza. No esperaba que ella apareciera en este momento.

—Kenny, te busca un amigo.

—Dile que voy en un momento. —Le respondí. Ella asintió, yéndose y dejando la puerta entreabierta.

No me molesté en preguntar de quién se trataba. Apostaría todas mis revistas playboy a que se trata de Kyle, o bien de Stan. Me acomodé el parka y salí de mi habitación pasando de largo a mis padres que veían la televisión mientras tomaban cerveza y discutían por alguna razón seguramente estúpida.

Karen estaba parada en la puerta junto a... ¿Cartman? _¿Qué mierda significa esto? _Retiro lo dicho por claros motivos, no pienso cambiar mis revistas, pero... ¿Cómo es posible que me haya equivocado? O más importante todavía, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Cartman aquí? ¡El odia venir a mi casa!

Sólo lo hace cuando...

...

_Oh no. Por favor, dios, has que no sea por lo que pienso que es. _

Él me miraba sin decir nada, con un semblante que aparentaba ser indiferente, mas yo sabía que no era así. Ni cuando algo le es relevante está tan callado.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado, mierda? Si estoy aquí es por algo, joder, sal ya —Me jaló del brazo fuera del marco de la puerta. Después se dio media vuelta, y sin decir nada más me obligó a seguirlo.

Antes de que nos alejáramos más, volteé hacia mi casa y me despedí de Karen con un ademán, sonriéndole. Ella me devolvió el gesto de la misma forma, y con eso pude quedarme más tranquilo de haberla dejado sola. Técnicamente no se quedó sola por completo, pues Kevin y nuestros padres están en casa, pero su relación siempre ha sido más estrecha conmigo que con los demás miembros de nuestra familia.

...

Ahora que lo pienso, Cartman no ha soltado mi brazo desde que apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Y no lo hace hasta que llegamos al parque que se encuentra cerca, un lugar tranquilo donde no suele venir mucha gente. Todo esto es demasiado extraño. Conociendo a mi amigo, su lugar ideal para cualquier caso, sería un restaurante de comida rápida.

—¿A quién has asesinado esta vez, Cartman? Dime que por favor no has matado a Sheila y la has puesto en la comida de Kyle. —Intenté bromear, esperando que dijera algo, siendo que fue él quien en primer lugar me buscó.

Como un dato curioso para aquellos que piensen que Cartman es quien de mayor podría convertirse en un asesino... Déjenme decirles que están equivocados, ese sería yo.* ¿Suena extraño, no?

—Aún no, Kenny, aún no. —Soltó una risa sarcástica y después volteó hacia mí. —He terminado con Patty. —Agregó, de repente.

Ah, así que era sólo eso... _Un momento, ¿¡Qué él qué!? _Quiero decir, nosotros siempre le hemos molestado con que en realidad va detrás del culo de Wendy, pero jamás creímos que sería _así, _porque, es seguro, sé que Wendy ha tenido algo que ver en esto,

—¿¡Qué has hecho qué!? ¿Por qué? —Le pregunté, exigiéndole respuestas. Es probable que, de hecho, sea una de las pocas personas con el derecho suficiente como para exigirle algo. Eso lo gané gracias a mi título de mejor amigo.

—Me ha visto besándome con Wendy y se ha molestado. Fin de la historia. Ahora no hagas más preguntas y dime algo. —Él ya no me veía a los ojos. Desvió la mirada desde que confesó la razón por la cual me llamó. ¡Lo sabía!

_¿Con que eso es lo que sucedía, he? _

Aunque... Ahora comprendo lo que sucede. Dijo que _él _terminó con Patty, sin embargo puedo estar al cien por ciento seguro de que fue lo contrario. La chica terminó con él porque le molestó lo que vio. Tal vez, muy, muy en el fondo, Cartman se sienta culpable.

Lo que me extraña es el comportamiento de Wendy. Ella no es del tipo de personas que... Es decir, que simplemente se besa con alguien más, en especial si es con _Eric_ _Cartman, _el chico que ha sido su enemigo desde preescolar, quien por más extraño que suene, tenía pareja.

Por eso lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido es que Wendy y Stan terminaran por su propia voluntad. Estaba claro que algo como _esto_ sucedería. Incluso me atrevo a decir que se tardaron. A lo que me refiero es, estamos a punto de partir a la universidad y apenas hace poco tiempo que esta diversa serie de hechos se presentaron. Se veía venir desde hace mucho, pero no fue hasta hace poco que todo comenzó a tener lugar. Creo que es una ligera gran desventaja, porque cuando las cosas suceden de forma seguida, tienden a dejar más secuelas.

—¿Tú? ¿Con Wendy? Aguarda, hay algo que sigo sin comprender. ¿Quisieras explicarme desde el principio cómo fue que todo sucedió? —Le miré, expectante, aunque él seguía sin mirarme a los ojos.

Bufó, murmurando palabras incomprensibles a mis oídos, y después de un largo suspiro de resignación, habló.

—Me crucé con Wendy de casualidad en uno de los pasillos. Como es nuestra costumbre, nos saludamos _amablemente —_Bien, si Cartman dice _amablemente _significa lo contrario, ósea con insultos — ella se molestó por quién sabe qué razón, recordemos que es una perra... Y de alguna manera terminamos besándonos. —Cabe decir que Cartman _nunca _habla de este tipo de asuntos —Patty nos vio, y... Ya sabes el resto, ¿no?

En resumen, se encontraron, Cartman la insultó, ella se molestó y gracias a toda la tensión sexual acumulada entre ambos, se besaron, Patty vio la escena, se molestó con Cartman y terminó con él, pero el culón dice que fue al revés para salvar su orgullo.

—Quién lo diría... Vaya, ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo. ¿Y qué pasó con Wendy?

—Ella se veía... ¿Apenada? ¿confundida? Quizás sólo estaba _asqueada._ O algo así, es que me estoy amariconando, mierda —Bingo. Al culón le preocupa que se arrepienta de lo sucedido. De verdad, no sé como me es tan fácil leer a las personas. O será que todos son demasiado obvios sin darse cuenta.

—Seré sincero contigo, ¿ya? ...Está mal que hayas hecho eso con Patty. Pero al mismo tiempo es lo correcto, porque no podías estar con ella si no sentías nada. No fue la manera más apropiada de hacércelo saber, claro. Ahora, con Wendy, si bien me sorprende un poco, se veía venir. Fue innesperado, aunque ya era hora, he. Por lo mismo, no creo que le haya desagradado —Él me miró con el ceño fruncido — no te lo digo porque eres mi amigo, ¿por qué trataría de hacer sentir bien a un jodido hijo de puta como tú? —Agregué, y en vez de fulminarme con la mirada como creí que lo haría, soltó una risa.

Me agradó escuchar eso, Cartman casi nunca reía de manera tan calmada. Incluso puedo decir que algo dentro de mí se sintió... Bien.

—De acuerdo, Kinny, ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie o juro que te corto las bolas. —De la nada se levantó y me miró seriamente, diciéndome eso. La manera en la que lo hacía me hacía sudar frío, por el simple hecho de su tono amenazante.

—Sabes que no lo haría, hermano... —Le dije, levantándome junto a él y rodeándole los hombros con mi brazo.

Él lo apartó enseguida. Bien, volvía a la normalidad, buena señal.

—Aléjate, vas a contagiarme tu herpes, marica.

—Ahh, ese es el gordo hijo de puta que conozco.

—¡Jódete Kenny! —Me sacó el dedo medio, mientras sólo le sonreí.

* * *

Pasé un buen rato con Cartman hablando sobre cualquier estupidez. Es lo que hacíamos después de tocar un tema 'serio'. Al final lo vi más relajado que al principio, y eso me deja en paz. Puedo saber que he hecho lo correcto.

Ahora lo único que debería de importarme es regresar a casa antes de que oscuresca por completo y ver si Karen ha estado bien. No obstante algo me detiene. Hace unos cuantos metros que pasé por la casa de Butters y él estaba afuera, sentado en la acera mirando hacia abajo mientras se frotaba los nudillos. Me pregunto si le habrá ocurrido algo. No puedo quedarme en paz, pues sé los duros que pueden llegar a ser sus padres, y miento si digo que no me preocupa el que hayan hecho algo contra el pobre Butters cuando él seguro ni siquiera ha tenido la culpa.

Giré sobre mis tobillos en dirección contraria sin poder contener el remordimiento. Ese chico tenía algo que me hacía preocuparme con él de manera que me sorprendía a mí mismo. Tal vez era por el hecho de que sus padres eran algo crueles y me recordaba mi propia situación. Son casos similares y al mismo tiempo diferentes, pero sé que Butters sería una de las pocas personas que me comprenderían. Cabe decir que desde hace algún tiempo nos hemos vuelto más cercanos. De niños casi no coincidíamos, pero al ir creciendo empezamos a convivir. Tal vez esta es la razón por la cual mis amigos se burlan de mí. Para ellos, él siempre seguirá siendo el mismo niño de hace años.

—¿Qué hay? —Me senté al lado. Él se sobresaltó un poco.

—Kenny, que sorpresa... —Volteó su cabeza y sonrió al darse cuenta que era yo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Está bien que sea primavera y casi verano, pero sigue haciendo frío por las noches, te congelarás.

—Tenemos visitas en casa. Mis tíos y primos, viven en Denver, pero han venido a pasar el verano a South Park.

—¿Eso qué tiene de malo? —Arqueé una ceja.

—Nada, supongo que sólo me siento algo aislado y prefiero estar afuera. Además la mayoría de mis familiares me odian. E-es una estupidez, lo siento. —Se disculpó, sonriendo de lado como si fuera culpa suya.

—Hey, vamos, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas.

—Pero tú estás aquí, escuchándome, cuando lo que ocurre es una tontería.

—Sé que no lo es, a pesar de que lo parezca. Nadie puede culparnos de sentirnos mal por cosas que otros pueden considerar insignificantes. Te lo digo porque sé cómo te sientes. ¿Y dónde dormirás?

—Me han mandado al sofá... ¡Ni siquiera al cuarto de huéspedes! Mis tíos y uno de mis primos estarán en mi habitación, y sólo porque el mayor de mis primos quiere un cuarto para él sólo, le han dado el otro. Podían haberles mandado a la sala y al cuarto de huéspedes, y yo hubiera podido quedarme en mi habitación, pero mis padres se empeñaron en que debía dormir en el sofá. Ya ni siquiera sé si lo hacen por crueldad o por la comonidad de los otros.

—¡Eso es injusto! Butters, ¡debes de aprender a decir "no"! ¿Te queda claro?

—¡Sí, eso haré! Quiero decir... ¿"no"? Espera, ¿qué? —Me miró con confusión.

—No, no, quise decir que cuando algo no te parezca.

—Ah, claro... Entendido, en ese caso, sí me ha quedado claro. —Sonrió, y me di cuenta de que comenzó a temblar por la camiseta gris de manga corta que traía puesta, gracias al viento que soplaba.

—Creo que ya es hora de entrar, ¿no? —Comenté, señalando la forma en la que se abrazaba a sí mismo para entrar en calor.

—Uhh, sí, tienes razón —Me levanté de la acera y la ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. La tomó mientras sonreía — muchas gracias, Kenny. De alguna forma me has hecho sentir mejor.

—No hay de qué, amigo.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, no?

—Claro. —Asentí, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda antes de que se dirigiera hacia la puerta de su casa — ¡Cuídate! —Agregué, en lo que nos despedíamos con un gesto de manos.

Una vez entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, pude caminar de regreso a casa con tranquilidad. Dos acciones buenas en el día... Basta para sentirme realizado.

Sigue sorprendiéndome que ninguno del conocido _dúo _se haya presentado en estos días para hablar conmigo.

* * *

Tuve suerte de tener una noche tranquila. Mi madre incluso preparó cena. Waffles fríos para todos, acompañados con jugo, pero algo es algo. Nuestra economía mejoró, sí, pero tampoco demasiado. Desde que Kevin y yo comenzamos a trabajar las cosas en casa han mejorado, aunque buena parte de lo que gano es para pagar la universidad.

Y digo que he tenido suerte de pasar una noche tranquila sin golpes ni gritos por una razón en especial. El instituto es un caos. Un caos total. No creí que la noticia de Cartman llegara a oídos de los demás tan rápido, pero parece que se ha esparcido como pólvora. Patty le contó a sus amigas y estas se encargaron de que todos se enteraran. Sin embargo nada es tan sencillo, así que conforme los rumores corrían, le agregaban algo nuevo. Hasta el momento hay muchas versiones, en unas incluso dicen que el culón manipuló a Wendy _especialmente _para que Patty observara la escena, sólo por el gusto de herirla, y otros que estaban ahí, en pleno acto sexual cuando ella llegó.

Tonterías y exageraciones.

Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Butters cómo le fue con sus padres.

Oh, y Wendy más unida a Cartman que nunca. Ninguno puede mirar a la cara a Patty, en especial Wendy, pero ella se dedica más a calmar a las personas que les acusan de cualquier cosa sin razón o prueba alguna.

Lo más cómico aquí es que el único que se sorprendió porque Cartman y Wendy estén juntos, es Stan. Sí, Stan, su propio ex-novio, debería de ser el primero en decir "ya lo sabía".

Y hablando de Stan... Casi lo olvido, me ha arrastrado a uno de los armarios de limpieza en plena clase de historia para hablar conmigo de algo _muy urgente. _Es por eso que ahora nos encontramos saltándonos una clase sólo porque tiene algo que decirme. O en realidad, algo que _me está diciendo. _Casi no le he prestado atención, lo admito. Todo ha sido lo mismo:"¡No puedo creerlo!" "¿¡Cómo es que soy el último en enterarme!?" "¿¡El culón!?" "¡Podía haberme dicho!" "Le patearé el trasero si le hace algo a Wendy!" o "¡Besé a Kyle!"

_Un momento. _

_Paren. _

_Que... Stan ha- _

_¿¡Qué hizo qué!? _

—¿¡Hiciste qué cosa!? —Creo que me alteré. Sinceramente, me importa una mierda que los profesores hayan escuchado. Porque esto _no _lo esperaba. —¿¡Cómo que has besado a Kyle!? ¡Estás loco!

—Ya lo sé, ahora cállate, no quiero que los otros se enteren gracias a ti. —Susurró, tratando de calmarme.

Y una mierda, calmarse su madre... Esto es malo. Muy malo. Entenderían la gravedad de la situación de haber convivido tanto como yo con ellos. No me refiero a que el beso sea malo, a decir verdad, es lo contrario, aquí lo incorrecto es la manera en la que se dio. Si bien Stan me confesó su confusión, no sé nada sobre Kyle. Conociéndolo, no me sorprendería si armara la tercera guerra mundial. Mi punto es que, aunque Kyle batea para el mismo equipo, eso no significa nada, puede atraerle Stan o no, pero _no _es seguro.

La preocupación que siento no sé ni siquiera hacia qué lado va dirigida. Stan dijo que le atraía Kyle. Pero en caso de que Kyle sienta _algo más _y lo de Stan sea un simple calentón... Sería malo. O quizás Kyle no sienta nada. En este caso debería de preocuparme por Stan. Maldita sea.

—Sucedió durante el viaje, ¿verdad? — Le dije, más en forma de afirmación que de pregunta. Stan asintió. — necesito que me contestes con toda la verdad a partir de ahora. Necesitas comprender la gravedad de esto, joder.

—Entiendo, entiendo...

—¿Él te correspondió?

—Sí... —Contestó, avergonzado.

—Dime exactamente cómo fue.

—Me disculpé con él por lo que antes ocurrió. Después hablamos un poco y... Perdí el control. Me dejé llevar.

—¿Y cómo fue el beso?

—Kenny... ¿Esto es necesario? —Se quejó, soltando un gimoteo.

—¡Qué sí, coño, ahora contesta!

—Al principio él no respondía. Luego fue como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado, ahora que lo pienso. Me jalaba un poco el cabello, atrayéndome más hacia él, _profundizamos _las cosas y al final un mordisqueo de labios. Kyle terminó por apartarme. —Suspiró.

—¿Dijo algo después?

—Sí. Que lo mejor era actuar con normalidad. —Volvió a soltar otro suspiro, esta vez de forma más larga y pesada.

Esto explica mucho sobre Stan, pero poco sobre Kyle. Lo que pude notar hasta el momento es que Stan habla sobre el asunto en un tono muy... Peculiar. Algo que, si se pudiera definir en sabores, sería _dulce. _Como si añorara en volver a repetirlo y eso mismo lo confundiera.

Lo peor de todo es que él no tiene ni idea de lo que le sucede y-

Sucede que Stan es más del tipo de personas que se deja llevar por lo que siente sin pararse a pensar en nada más. Para él eso no es necesario, sólo actúa dependiendo de lo que su interior le dice. En cambio, Kyle primero piensa fría y calculadoramente antes de actuar en definitiva. Su problema es que, a pesar de esto, hay veces en las que es impulsivo. Como con lo del beso.

—Stan... Joder, tienes que pensar en Kyle. Imagina lo líada que debe de estar su cabeza en estos momentos. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo es él, su mente estará hecha un caos por algo que no es tan complicado.

—Lo sé, pero incluso así, no lo comprendo. No sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza. ¿Tienes idea de lo desesperante que eso es?

—Tranquilo, me lo imagino, amigo. No puedo decirte qué decir porque eso no me corresponde. Sólo... Hagas lo que hagas, no hagas caso a lo que ha dicho y logra hablar con él sobre eso. Es necesario si no quieres que todo esto termine mal.

—Entiendo, y es lo que menos quiero. Pero es demasiado difícil para mí. —Se colocó las manos sobre la cara con los dientes apretados.

—Necesitas hacerlo, Stan. Es urgente. No debieron de dejar pasar esto durante tanto tiempo, mierda... —Susurré lo último más para mí mismo que para mi amigo.

—Lo intentaré.

—Ahora entiendo por qué estaban más extraños que de costumbre...

—No tienes ni idea, joder, cuando estamos los dos solos es como si me evitara sin darse cuenta por temor a que lo violara o qué se yo... Hemos intentado estar normales,pero eso _no _es posible.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Necesitan hablar, estando como están no llegarán a nada!

He notado que me preocupo más por mis amigos de lo que creí. Tanto así que olvidé por completo la absurda clase de historia, y el sonido del timbre que anuncia el cambio de hora, que acaba de sonar y apenas logro percibir.

Cuando intentamos incorpornarnos para salir, algo sale mal. Al parecer, tropecé conmigo mismo y caí sobre Stan... Tirándonos a ambos fuera del armario de limpieza, quedando arriba de él en una posición demasiado... _Comprometedora._

A pesar de mis ruegos internos porque no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, para mala suerte de ambos, es receso. Y la primera persona en vernos es Kyle, quien observa unos segundos y luego sigue caminando como si nada.

—¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió traerme justamente _aquí, _de todos los lugares que existen en la escuela? —Le murmuro a Stan, en lo que nos levantamos lo más de prisa que podemos.

¿Lo bueno? Casi nadie nos ha notado. ¿Lo malo? Kyle nos ha visto y su mirada daba miedo. Aparentaba ser indiferente, no obstante conozco esa mirada. Nos dirigió un "Jódanse" directo a la cara. Supongo que Stan lo notó, a juzgar por la manera en la que se lamenta.

Pasados unos segundos ya se encuentra yendo detrás de él con expresión alarmada en el rostro.

_'La mirada' _también fue dirigida hacia mí. Eso no es bueno. Quiere decir no sólo se ha molestado con Stan, sino de igual forma conmigo.

* * *

Gracias a todo lo que ha pasado tengo la leve sospecha de lo que ocurre con esos dos. Pero es jodidamente extraño que Stan, Butters y yo nos encontremos yendo a casa juntos cuando, por otro lado, van Cartman, Wendy y Kyle. _Juntos. _Sin armarse la tercera guerra mundial ni nada por el estilo.

Creo que podría escribir un libro sobre los vínculos afectivos y demás problemas. No, ¿qué digo? no es momento para pensar en eso. Esto no es una clase de psicología.

—Stan... Esto ya es demasiado. Tienes que hablar con Kyle. ¡Sólo mira eso! ¡No pueden seguir... _Así! —_Le dije, señalando la dirección en la que iban caminando los otros tres.

—¿Crees que no lo intenté? Si antes estaba todo jodido, ahora aún más. Y yo... Sigo sin entender por qué se molesta tanto conmigo. —Suspiró, como por millonésima vez en el día.

—Ánimo, sé que podrás. —Le apoyó Butters, a pesar de no saber lo que sucedía.

Una vez dicho eso, permanecimos callados todo el trayecto que quedaba de camino a nuestras casas. Stan soltaba un aura que deprimía de sólo verlo.

Joder, que días tan pesados, y algo me dice que lo serán todavía más los que se aproximan.

* * *

**Oh, no. Creí que este capítulo sería más largo, pero me han salido sólo 4,621. Pobre Kenny, ah, está de psicólogo todo el tiempo... No sé con exactitud cuantos capítulos más estarán narrados por él, creo que no más de tres.**

***El asterisco que he puesto seguro lo han notado. Es porque, como dato, Trey hace mucho dijo en una entrevista que de los chicos, Cartman no sería quien se pudiera convertir en asesino serial, sino Kenny, y quise agregarlo XD en esa misma entrevista dice que el que probablemente se haría gay de grande es Stan, yayy. (Ojo, es una entrevista oficial, revisé la página que está en inglés, y lo dice Trey, no yo(?) **

**En fin. ¡El siguiente sí será más largo, no tardaré tanto y estará desde el punto de vista de Stan! **

**Nos leemos...**


	8. Mientes tan bien que ya no te creo

**Primero que nada perdón (nuevamente... Ah, mi mal hábito.) por la tardanza. Segundo, este capítulo va dedicado para Nayelly, Feriol y Ellie, gracias a ustedes tres no me he tardado más tiempo en tener esto aquí. Tercero... Muero de vergüenza por este capítulo. Mhm. Para qué mentirles, les diré de una vez, para que quede como una pequeña advertencia; hay lime. El punto es que hace mucho (hace como... ¿más de medio año?) que no escribía algo así y siéndoles sincera no sé como ha quedado. XD **

**Sin más, digo que los chicos le pertenecen a Trey y Matt.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: *Mientes tan bien que ya no te creo.**

**Stan **

Si alguien me preguntara en este mismo momento qué es lo que me cruzaba por la cabeza el día en el que _todo _y _nada _sucedió, no sabría cómo contestar. Porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Sólo sé que pasó, que no me arrepiento, y que estaría dispuesto a repetirlo.

Demonios, es que fue _increíble_. Cada segundo lo fue, excepto cuando Kyle terminó apartándome. Casi ha valido la pena, de no ser porque desde entonces Kyle me evita de manera indirecta. Quiero decir, él no se da cuenta de la forma tan descarada en la que trata de ignorarme, o en cómo me mira y desvía la mirada, como si creyera que en cualquier momento saltaré a violarlo o algo por el estilo.

Duele un poco que crea que sería capaz de hacer algo como 'eso' sin su consentimiento. Aunque si soy honesto, en este punto desconozco lo que podría salir de mis impulsos. Sé que le había dicho a Kenny que lo que buscaba con Kyle no era exactamente... Sexo. Pero después de ese beso, lo único coherente libre de delirios y pensamientos absurdos que llega a mi cabeza, es que de no tener interrupción, pongo en duda hasta qué punto podría haber llegado.

Antes algo así me sonaba perturbador. Ahora pienso en si lo repetiremos o si llegaremos a algo más alguna vez.

...Mierda, suena enfermo si lo digo de esa manera.

Por eso decidí hablar con Kenny sobre lo que ocurrió en el viaje. No pude callármelo más. _Necesito _hacer algo al respecto o terminaré explotando, porque sé que Kyle por su parte no mencionará nada del tema o de algo que se le relacione.

Pero cuando llegué al instituto decidido a actuar, noté algo extraño que me detuvo. Todos, quiero decir, _todos, _murmuraban sobre la nueva pareja que salió a la luz. Cartman y Wendy.

Sigo sin entender cómo es que yo fui el único que se sorprendió. ¡Son _Cartman _y _Wendy_! No comprendo qué sucedió para que llegaran a eso. Me pregunto si en realidad era _Cartman _la persona de la que habló Wendy en nuestra pequeña charla de hace no mucho tiempo.

Volviendo al tema, hablar con Kenny no resultó tan bueno como yo esperaba. Gracias a eso sólo obtuve una cosa, y fue empeorar las cosas. Digamos que tuvimos un momento de torpeza cuando menos debíamos. Nos tropezamos y terminamos cayendo fuera del closet en una posición 'extraña'. ¿Lo peor? Kyle nos vio, y nos dirigió _la mirada. _Esa mirada que aunque por fuera parezca indiferente y tranquila, sabes que en el fondo desea asesinarte con todo su ser.

Jamás me había dirigido _esa _mirada. Siempre era sólo de irritación o algo así, pero esta vez _en serio _está molesto, y no sé por qué. Lo mismo de siempre; hago alguna estupidez, él se molesta y yo no entiendo la razón. A lo que me refiero es que sé que se molestó por lo que vio. Pero no entiendo _por qué. _No es algo que deba molestarle, y sin embargo lo ha hecho.

O soy la persona más idiota de todo el maldito universo, o hay otra razón además de eso que está causando la molestia de mi mejor amigo. Quizás son ambas y estoy todavía más jodido.

Tal y como mencionó Kenny, el camino a casa también fue extraño. Porque cualquiera que volteara a ver a Kyle, Cartman y Wendy _juntos _se sorprendería.

Llegué a casa con la intención de dormir y sólo dormir. Maldita sea, ¿ya he dicho que esto va de mal en peor? Kenny tiene razón, _debo _hablar con Kyle, esta vez lo haré, no como cuando me prometí hacerlo y terminé acobardándome al final.

Mis ojos no se cerraron por más que lo intenté.

* * *

Por la mañana creo que sólo conseguí que mi aspecto empeorara. Me desperté con todo el cuerpo pidiéndome más descanso, ojeras debajo de los párpados, y un agudo pero molesto dolor de cabeza que al levantarme de la cama se incrementó.

Sin mucho ánimo preparé y salí de casa rumbo a la parada de autobús sin haber desayunado.

—Eh, Stan... Hermano... ¿Me pasarás las respuestas del examen de física, verdad? —Kenny interrumpió mis pensamientos. _Si es que se les puede llamar así... Momento, ¿qué-_

_—_¿Qué examen? ¿Física? —Pregunté, alarmándome. Mi amigo me devolvió una mirada aterrada.

—No me digas que tú tampoco has estudiado.

—No, ayer... —No terminé mi frase al ver que Kyle se acercaba hacia nosotros. Por lo menos no está acompañado de Cartman o Wendy, eso es un avance.

_¿Y por qué tendría que importarme con quién va acompañado?_

...

—¿Cuál es—

Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Kenny también calló. Se paró junto a nosotros a una distancia prudente sin voltearnos a ver. La piel se me heló, y no era por el frío matinal.

—¿Y, qué tal? —Ken y su intento de romper el silencio... Me hubiera gustado que funcionara, pero no fue así, porque Kyle lo ignoró olímpicamente tanto a él como a mí, y en cuanto el autobús llegó, subió a el dejándonos atrás.

Dentro, una vez todos subieron, me di cuenta de algo. Los asientos se terminaron. Sólo había uno vacío, y era al lado de Kyle. Kenny encontró lugar al lado de una chica rubia un grado menor que nosotros. Al dirigirle una mirada furiosa por dejarme en estas circunstancias, se encogió de hombros y me miró con preocupación. Hijo de puta, si descubro que lo ha hecho a propósito, lo mataré.

Me acerqué con la mayor cautela posible. O esos eran mis planes, pues parece que la vida quiere que me salga todo mal, ya que, cuando intenté sentarme discretamente, el autobús arrancó causando que casi le cayera encima a Kyle, quien volteó la vista con rapidez en mi dirección.

—¿¡Cuál es tu...!? —Se quedó callado al verme. Parece que tampoco estaba de buen humor. Creo que no se esperaba que fuera yo, a juzgar por cómo desvió la mirada. -¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó, de manera fría y distante.

—Ya no hay más asientos. —Murmuré, maldijendo que estuviéramos al final de las filas, donde no hay escapatoria alguna.

Kyle murmuró un "Ah" y volteó hacia la ventana, ignorándome de nuevo. _Demonios, por lo menos él tiene hacia donde ver. Vamos, es tu oportunidad. Ahora o nunca. _

—Lo siento. —Solté, con todo el coraje que tenía.

Dudé si fue lo más preciso que pude decir al ver como él volteaba el rostro con lentitud, pero no con el rostro exactamente feliz.

—¿Si quiera _sabes por qué _te estás disculpando, Stan? —Sus palabras sonaban lentas y calmadas. Pero para mí eran todo lo contrario.

—Claro, eh, porque estás molesto conmigo. —Fue mi torpe respuesta.

—¿Y _por qué _estoy enojado, según tú? —Cruzó los brazos y me miró a los ojos por primera vez en varias horas. O desde ayer, para ser precisos.

—¿Por lo que viste ayer? —Titubeé un poco. —Escucha, sólo has malinterpretado, Kenny y yo...

—¿De verdad crees que fue por eso? —Soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Quiero decir... —Antes de poder terminar, me interrumpió de nuevo con un gesto de la mano.

—No es como si fuera una puberta celosa. Deja de tratarme como tal y de ser tan egocéntrico. Olvidas que no es sólo sobre ti. —Su voz de a poco sonaba más molesta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

—Sea cual sea la razón, lo siento. —Intenté de nuevo.

—Primero date cuenta de tus errores, _imbécil. —_Murmuró lo último en lo que se levantaba de su asiento. Hice lo mismo, pero intentar alcanzarlo no funcionó.

Ouch. Eso ha dolido. Que tu mejor amigo te llame imbécil duele. Más cuando sabes que no lo ha dicho en broma, sino con toda la intención de ofenderte.

El bus llegó al instituto en el momento menos indicado, y al parecer, en vez de avanzar retrocedí gradualmente. Ahora Kyle está más molesto conmigo que antes, si es que eso es posible.

Intenté disculparme y terminé siendo insultado. He cometido _otro _error.

Ahora que lo pienso, su aspecto no es como si resultara el mejor del mundo, él también llevaba ojeras y se le notaba cansado.

¿Es _tan _malo lo que he hecho?

No mentiré. Ambos estamos total y completamente perdidos con respecto a esto, lo más seguro es que sea por mi culpa. Por eso, de la manera en la que haga falta, lo solucionaré. No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

_¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? Joder. _

Seguiré intentándolo las veces que hagan falta, aún si eso significa mandar de paseo mi orgullo por un momento.

* * *

—Lo siento, de verdad.

—Que te den.

Intenté disculparme de nuevo tres veces. En resumen, todo sigue igual. Cada vez que pronunciaba "lo siento" Kyle me respondía con algún insulto que sonaba indiferente o como si estuviera pasando de mí.

Esto puede tardar más tiempo del que esperaba.

—¡Por lo menos dime por qué estás molesto! —Lo tomé del brazo antes de que lograra alejarse de nuevo. Es la hora del descanso y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Deberías de saberlo tú mismo. Ahora si me disculpas, necesito ir por... —Cuando intentó zafarse de mi agarre, le tomé con más fuerza de la manga. Me dirigió una mirada que logró ponerme pelos de punta. —¿Cuál es tu problema? —Habló nuevamente.

—Tú _sabes _cuál es mi problema. ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Te molestas conmigo, no comprendo por qué, y al final ignoramos el tema, dejándolo pasar. ¡Si seguimos así no podremos arreglar nada, y tú lo sabes!

—De acuerdo, ¿esto es lo que quieres? Te diré. Estoy _harto _de tus juegos, Stan. Para ti todo luce muy sencillo, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres con 'juegos'?

—Dímelo tú. ¿Quién es el que se enojó en primer lugar cuando me encontré con Rebecca en Denver? ¿Quién se comportó como crío sin razón alguna? ¿_Quién me besó? —_Con cada palabra que pronunciaba se acercaba más y yo retrocedía un paso atrás. Para cuando dijo lo último, casi en un susurro, me había acorralado en uno de los pasillos vacíos, en una de las esquinas.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, y no era capaz de responderle con coherencia. Me sentía mareado y con el cuerpo pesado, como si en cualquier segundo pudiera colapsar.

—Eso... —Está demás decir que no supe responder.

—Lo supuse. —Soltó un suspiro suave. Su aliento me rozó las mejillas y parte del cuello, causándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Antes de poder reaccionar con claridad, él se apartó. Se dio media vuelta y caminó en la dirección opuesta, dejándome sólo- ahí.

Me quedé pasmado y confundido, sin saber qué hacer. Era como si, a pesar de haberme explicado la razón de su molestia, mi cerebro aún no procesara la información. O simplemente no quería hacerlo...

Caminé sin prestar mucha atención al lugar donde me llevaran mis pies, pues era como si en realidad estuviera en una especie de nuebe. La "nube" sólo se desvaneció cuando, entre mi distracción, golpeé a alguien con el codo.

—¿We-wendy? —Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Stan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó ella, mirándome con un deje de curiosidad.

—Uh... Estaba hablando con Kyle, pero... —A juzgar por la mirada de ¿lástima? Que me dirigió, creo que notó un aura depresiva al rededor de mí o algo así. ¿Cómo detecta eso? Nunca lo he comprendido.

_¡Discutir con Kyle siempre me pone de mal humor! _

—¿Sucedió algo? Puedes contarme, seguimos siendo amigos, ¿recuerdas? —Me sonrió, comprensivamente. _Oh, por favor_, necesito hablar con alguien que no sea Kenny.

—Sólo... ¿Recuerdas lo que me has dicho hace poco? Eso de "prestar más atención a mis amistades", no sé, esa mierda me tiene la cabeza jodida. ¿Podrías explicarme a qué te referías?

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún salón vacío? Podemos hablar mejor ahí.

—¿Cartman no se molestará contigo? ¿No intentará asesinarme? —Pregunté, dudoso. Si algo sé, es que Cartman es capaz de cualquier cosa si se lo propone.

—Por favor, antes lo asesino yo. —Una sonrisa divertida se le dibujó en los labios.

—Todavía no comprendo cómo es que son pareja... —Murmuré, mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

—Ni lo digas. —Respondió ella. Sin embargo, en su voz oí algo que nunca antes noté. Parece que esos dos pueden hacer buen equipo, a pesar de todo.

Cuando entramos en el salón, ella cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, se sentó en una de las bancas, y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules que alguna vez en mi infancia consideré los más lindos que vi. _Después de los de Kyle. _

—Entonces, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Es una... Larga historia. Por favor no te espantes cuando la escuches, ¿sí?

—Está bien. —Enarcó una ceja, y eso me hizo dudar por unos segundos si en verdad quería contarle a alguien más. Porque antes ya le conté a Kenny, y que una cuarta persona se enterara... No sonaba bien.

—¿Sí sabes que movieron las fechas para inscribirse en el examen de admisión de la universidad de Denver, verdad? —Pero era Wendy, y confiaba en ella.

—Claro, ¿no se enteraron?

—No. Supimos cuando ya habíamos llegado ahí. Hicimos un pequeño viaje el fin de semana y... Las cosas se salieron de control. Primero estoy dispuesto a hablar con Kyle acerca del rumbo que toma nuestra amistad, porque vamos, la cosa está _extraña. _Luego aparece Rebecca y pierdo el control. Termino _besando _a Kyle, y ayer, cuando hablaba con Kenny en el armario de limpieza, nos tropezamos. Kenny cayó sobre mí, Kyle vio todo, y nos dirigió _la mirada. _

Wendy sabe a qué me refiero con _la mirada. _Kyle se la ha dirigido a ella varias veces y... _Esperen, ¿¡por qué no me había dado cuenta de eso!?_

—Déjame ver si entendí. Tuviste un ataque de celos, besaste a Kyle y ahora él se ha enojado porque te ha visto con Kenny saliendo de un armario de limpieza.

—No estaba ce...—

—Ni lo intentes, Stanley. —Oh, joder. Ella sólo me llama así cuando está molesta o se aproxima un sermón. —¿Has intentado disculparte?

—¡Un millón de veces! Él dijo que estaba harto de mis juegos y que yo era quien debía saber por qué está molesto, ¿pero cómo quiere que sepa a qué se refiere con eso?

—Dios mio, es demasiado sencillo, no entiendo cómo no te das cuenta. —Se talló las sienes como si estuviera tratando con un completo idiota. _Pero eres uno, Stan, claro. _

—¿Entonces?

—Mira, no puedo decirte todo porque Kyle tiene razón, tú debes de notarlo, a menos que él quiera hablarte sobre ello. —Asentí, impaciente —Se molestó porque creé que estás jugando con él. Primero vas, le armas un acto de celos, después lo besas, y finalmente te encuentra con Kenny. Imagínate lo duro que es para él todo esto, Stan. —Me miró con desaprobación — eres su mejor amigo.

—Pero _quiero _volver a besarlo. No me preguntes sobre eso, porque ni yo lo sé. —Sonrió con un poco de lo que puedo describir como nostalgia.

—Nunca te vi así cuando estábamos juntos, sólo... Piénsalo, eso ya debe de darte una idea. —La miré, confundido.

—¿No te molesta o algo así? Me refiero, terminamos hace tan poco.

—Para nada. Todo lo contrario, ¿no sientes la paz? Podemos hablar como buenos amigos sin preocuparnos. Y no te preocupes. Igual, llevaba sospechándolo mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero nunca te he engañado con otro tipo ni nada así! —Añadí, ignorando el hecho de que prácticamente admití que soy... Digamos, _Adaptable._

—Lo sé. —Volvió a sonreír, cerrando los ojos por algunos segundos. Me alegra que me crea, pero aún así sé que lo que dice no es del todo cierto. Sé que en el fondo no le agrada que nuestra relación nunca fuese como hubiéramos querido, pero no ha dicho nada, ya que nos sucedió lo mismo. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Cartman (por más raro que siga sonando) , y yo de mi _atracción _hacia nadie más ni nadie menos que Kyle. Decidimos cortarlo por lo sano, y eso es bueno, sin embargo, ahora que veo las cosas desde distintos puntos de vista, me doy cuenta que, desde hace mucho debimos haberlo hecho.

Tardamos bastante, y eso nos había estado afectando.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga? —Le pregunté.

—Discúlpate de forma apropiada con él. Que sepa que tú sabes cuál fue tu error. Por lo demás que ha pasado, deben decidir ustedes.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. —Le sonreí y me acercé a ella para darle un abrazo. Un abrazo que se sentía mucho más agradable y cálido a las frías caricias que fingimos durante un buen tiempo.

—No hay de qué. Pero por favor, pase lo que pase, no pienses sólo en ti mismo, recuerda que esto también involucra a Kyle. —Susurró, sin romper el abrazo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y como por un acto de magia, el timbre que anuncia el fin del receso sonó. Se siente mucho mejor haber hablado con Wendy. Nos separamos y cada quien volvió a su sitio. Mientras los demás comenzaban a entrar al salón de clases, ella me miró una expresión que decía algo así como "Buena suerte", y se volteó para hablar con Bebe.

Durante todo lo que restó del segundo periodo, me la pasé pensando, _no_ en lo que dijo Kyle o buscando la manera correcta de hablar con él, sino en la manera en la que se acercó a mí; cauteloso, suave, mezclado con la calidez que soltaba su aliento. Como si me envenenara cada respiración que él daba, causando que mi vista se nublace y sólo tuviera deseos de tirarle al suelo. Me maldije por ello, ya que no era lo más importante de todo esto.

Demonios, las hormonas joden mi capacidad para razonar con claridad y de decir las cosas sin sonar como un estúpido.

Vi a Kyle guardando sus cosas para irse y, si bien por mi mente cruzaban todo tipo de pensamientos excepto los que deberían, pensé que sería buena idea hablar con él ahora. Mi mayor prioridad debe ser no perder más tiempo. Con anterioridad ya lo hice y no me permitiría cometer el mismo error. Por trigésima vez.

—Amigo, espera. —Si no supiera de sobra que está molesto conmigo, pensaría que me estaba esperando, porque todos los demás han salido ya, excepto él y yo. —Uhh... Yo... —Intenté hablar. El sonido de su movil me cortó las palabras.

—Me tengo que ir a casa. No quiero discutir ahora, debo contestar, es mi madre, ¿de acuerdo? —Salió del salón dejándome con lo que diría en la boca.

Ahora tengo que buscar otra manera para hablar con él, fantástico.

* * *

Mis ideas o planes nunca son los mejores, recuérdenme eso siempre que quiera o deba hacer algo importante.

Al no ocurríseme nada, hice lo primero que mis pies me ordenaron. Ir a la casa de Kyle. Pero, por si no se ha notado, hay un _(otro) _problema. Es medianoche, si decidiera tocar la puerta, su madre me echaría a patadas y no quiero desatar la ira de Sheila Brofrovski contra mí.

De todas formas, Kyle seguramente está dormido. Pero estoy aquí, ya no hay manera de arrepentirse y volver a casa con resignación.

Trepé lo mejor que pude el árbol que está junto a su ventana. El único punto a favor que tengo hasta el momento: trepar árboles me es sencillo, por la edad de doce o trece años solía hacerlo, y me quedaba un buen rato observando hacia los alrededores mientras Kyle me esperaba abajo. Él nunca fue muy fanático de esas actividades, en cambio, yo sí.

Ya en el borde de una de las ramas más delgadas y que apenas podía sostener mi peso, estiré la mano todo lo que pude y toqué la ventana. En la habitación, vi como Kyle se levantaba apresuradamente, volteando hacia los lados. Cuando me vio, abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Es como si hubiera dejado de lado su molestia para reemplazarla por preocupación. Me resulta agradable ese gesto.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Puedes fracturarte e incluso quebrarte algunos huesos si caes de ahí! —Me reprendió. Abrió la ventana y me ayudó a pasar a su cuarto.

—Tenía que hacerlo. No puedo permitir que sigamos así.

—Dime que no volverás a disculparte patéticamente sin saber ni siquiera por qué lo haces. —Claro, ahora al ver que estoy sobre el suelo, el enojo regresa.

—No, esta vez va enserio, sé que me equivoqué, sé que mis acciones se pueden malinterpretar, pero déjame explicarte. Lo de Kenny fue un accidente. Estábamos en el armario de limpieza porque lo arrastré ahí para poder hablar con él. Estaba confundido por lo que pasó durante el viaje, maldita sea. ¿Sabes lo que es tener ganas de que se repita _eso_ y no poder hacerlo? Le estaba contando, porque sentía que me volvería loco y cometería una estupidez si no lo soltaba.

—Querrás decir, otra estupidez... —Murmuró.

—Ah, claro. _Otra —_corregí— Como decía, sólo estaba hablándole de eso porque ya no lo soportaba. Nos caímos por accidente cuando íbamos a salir.

—Creo que no te ha quedado claro que no me molesté por celos, que seas de los más populares en la escuela no debería de hacerte un patán engreído, amigo. —Soltó, desafiándome.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Bien? sé que te molesta creer que haya sido por una broma tonta de mal gusto, quiero decir, un simple juego. Porque no lo fue.

—Entonces —hizo una breve pausa— ¿por qué me besaste? —Después de eso, me observó con la mirada dura y expectante clavada en mí. No sé cómo hace para no inmutarse incluso al haber preguntado eso. Se me erizó la piel de tan sólo oírlo.

—No lo es algo de lo que esté seguro, ¿está bien? verás —pensé en cómo decir lo siguiente— últimamente estoy extraño. Tengo repentinos deseos de cualquier tipo de contacto físico contigo. Cuando tuviste fiebre nuestros labios accidentalmente chocaron, creo que eso tuvo algo que ver. Fueron segundos, y un pequeño roce, pero es como si hubiera detonado algo.

—¿Crees que para mí no es difícil? Estoy cansado de no parar de pensar en ello, y a pesar de esto no llegar a ninguna conclusión, porque _no te comprendo_.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Hice una pausa dramática y continué— porque desde hace años, es como si tú pudieras leerme a la perfección, mientras que yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que se te cruza por la cabeza.

—Esto es diferente, y sigues sin comprender la gravedad de...

—¿Por qué tiene que ser "grave"? —Lo interrumpí— ¡No necesitas tantas teorías, excusas, o suposiciones! Si lo pensamos bien, la respuesta es simple, ¿Quieres saberlo? —Me aventuré a preguntar.

—No. —Hice caso omiso a sus palabras porque sabía que en realidad su respuesta era "sí".

—Te deseo —Me fui acercando de a poco. Él no retrocedió. —Y puede que no tenga ni idea de lo que tú piensas sobre esto en general, pero sé que tú también.

—Esto está mal.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Murmuré, ya estando tan cerca que mis labios rozaban su cuello al hablar.

Alcé la cara y le di un rápido beso sobre los labios.

—¿Qué dices? —Seguí, sin retroceder, buscando contacto con sus ojos para encontrar una respuesta.

—Hay una condición. —Se estremeció, evitando mirarme. — seguiremos siendo amigos, pase lo que pase. Y esto no _significará_ _nada. —_En un movimiento suave, y hasta casi cauteloso, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos mi torso por debajo de la camiseta. Aunque la noche era fresca, su tacto se sentía cálido en mi piel.

—Ni siquiera hacía falta aclararlo. —Sonreí.

Le tomé de los hombros y nuestros labios se unieron una vez más. Volvió a hacer eso con mi cabello que me volvía loco.

Sentía que me arrastraba al abismo de mi propio ser, esa parte que se encuentra entre lo más profundo de mis pensamientos y resulta incomprensible. Estar así, de esta manera, hace que me olvide de todo lo demás.

Olvido que somos dos chicos. Olvido que es Kyle, el chico que es como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. Olvido que es medianoche y mañana hay clases. Olvido que estamos en su casa y, que si hacemos algún movimiento en falso, provocando ruido, su madre podría entrar en cualquier momento y descubrinos.

Cuando entreabrió los labios supe que me estaba dando autorización de _avanzar_ mucho más de lo que pudimos durante el viaje. Nos separamos por breves segundos, suficientes como para trasladarnos hacia la cama.

Y es aquí cuando pienso que ya nada de lo anterior importa.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mis muslos, logrando que me sobresaltara. No me lo esperaba de su parte, más tomando en cuenta que en primer lugar, era él quien se negaba.

—Recuerda... Que no soy una jodida chica. Te patearé en la entrepierna si me tratas como tal.—Murmuró con la respiración entrecortada.

—Lo sé. — Aún con la falta de luz, es suficiente el tenúe brillo de la luna que se cuela por la ventana para alcanzar a ver la expresión de Kyle. Con el rostro rojo por el calor del momento, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes apretados.

Esa imagen la conservaré de ahora en adelante en mi cabeza para siempre.

Hizo un movimiento accidental con la cadera, que generó fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Causó que soltara un alardido, y me morí el labio inferior.

—R-recuerda que mi madre está en la misma casa. No podemos hacer demasiado ruido o— Lo silencié con un rápido beso y mordisqueándole el labio inferior un poco. La razón fue simple; por ahora no quiero saber de nada ni de nadie más.

—Ahora cállate, ¿sí? —Me sorprendió que no replicara ante esto. Mas bien, sus manos buscaron mi nuca y se colocaron ahí. Fue él quien, entonces, comenzó a frotarse contra mi cuerpo, y no pude resistir más ante eso.

No puedo creer que antes Kyle era quien se negaba.

Más aún, no puedo creer lo mucho que deseo esto. Más de lo que yo mismo imaginaba.

* * *

Lo que sucedió, sólo diré que nos hacía falta. No entraré en detalles. Y por qué no, diré que fue _genial_. Lo que no diré es que fue _perfecto, _porque está claro que en la vida real nadie es actor pornográfico como para que el sexo pueda ser así de _perfecto _como lo muestran_. _Además, mi única experiencia previa fue con Wendy. Con ella era diferente, muy diferente.

Con Kyle fue excitante, emocionante, despreocupado, sin tener que pararse a pensar en si se fijará o no en cosas irrelevantes acerca del físico u otra cuestión.

Es la ventaja de ser amigos, así uno no se debe preocupar por los defectos, puesto que es algo que la otra persona ya conocía. Ya conocía los puntos sensibles de Kyle y lo que no le gustaba gracias a nuestras tantas charlas. Fue una ligera ventaja.

Tampoco nos acurrucamos, abrazamos ni nada por el estilo una vez terminamos. Sólo- cada quien se quedó en su espacio. Dormimos varias horas, cada quien volteando hacia la dirección opuesta.

Al despertarme eran quizás las seis de la mañana. Seguía en la habitación de Kyle, faltaba poco para las clases y no quería toparme a su madre durante mi huída, así que de manera perezosa salí de la cama de mi amigo y me puse la ropa que se hallaba tirada en el suelo. Recogí también la de Kyle y se la dejé en la cama.

No lo despertaría, se veía demasiado tranquilo durmiendo, con la respiración a un ritmo acompasado. Casi puedo afirmar que luce más feliz, pero eso debe de ser por el sueño que debe estar teniendo.

Sin poder evitarlo, le acaricié el cabello antes de salir. Y es que el cabello de Kyle es muy lindo.

_'Maldita sea, eso suena extraño... Pero es verdad.' _

Ya no es el mismo afro de hace algunos años. Al entrar en el instituto Sheila finalmente permitió que lo cortara, pero los rizos no desaparecían nunca. Es una suerte, porque aunque a él siga sin agradarle su cabello, a mí me encanta tocarlo cada vez que puedo.

No es algo reciente, sino una costumbre que he tenido desde tal vez los trece años. Cuando alguno de nosotros se quedaba a dormir en la casa del otro, él era quien terminaba rendido ante el sueño primero, y eso me permitía jugar con su cabello por un buen rato antes de terminar dormido.

...

Demonios, ahora queda la parte difícil. Salir sin hacer ruido, no dejar ningún rastro y entrar a casa sin ser visto.

¿Por qué nunca puedo esperar al momento adecuado? No, tenía que venir justo a medianoche.

No obstante no me arrepiento.

* * *

Había logrado llegar vivo a casa. Nadie se cruzó en el camino. Agradecí infinitamente que los adultos de South Park no tuvieran el hábito de levantarse temprano.

Lo normal es que Cartman y Kenny lleguen primero a la parada de autobús, sin embargo, el día de hoy he sido yo quien ha llegado temprano. Me quedé recostado en uno de los árboles con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuché pasos. Al abrir los ojos, vi a Kyle caminando con un poco de dificultad hacia mí.

—Pff... —Tenía que intentar contener la risa si no quería que me fulminara con la mirada.

Pero fue imposible, cuando se detuvo a mi lado estallé a carcajadas.

—¡Cállate! ¡No es gracioso! Duele como el infierno, maldición.

—¿Y qué dirás? Las personas te preguntarán al verte caminar así. —Seguía intentando contener la risa.

—¿Qué me caí y me lastimé? Yo que sé, inventaré algo —Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que Kyle volvió a hablar. —Sobre lo que ha pasado. —Carraspeó— ¿qué pasa con eso?

—Seguimos siendo amigos, pero algo así como...

—¿Con "derechos"?

—No, no, eso suena como a una de las películas porno que Kenny ve. El punto es que podemos repetirlo, pero no habrá ataduras. Si nos llegara a interesar alguien lo detenemos, y es todo.

—Lo mantendremos en secreto, ¿verdad?

—Claro. No sería conveniente que alguien se enterara.

—Bien.

—¿Esto significa que me has perdonado? —Pregunté, dirigiendo la vista hacia él.

—¿Tú qué crees, Stan? —Hizo una pequeña pausa— No te perdoné, te dejé hacerlo porque quería. —Eso hizo alarmarme un poco. — Claro que te perdoné, idiota. —Agregó, al ver mi rostro preocupado.

—¡No juegues, casi lo creo! Me costó demasiado dar con tus motivos de estar molesto conmigo.

—No es culpa mía que te cueste tanto ver las cosas. Demasiado, diría yo. —Dijo lo último en voz baja. Creo que fue más bien dicho para sí mismo, por lo que no comenté nada al respecto.

—¿Qué hay de Kenny? ¿Has hablado con él? No paraba de joder con que ahora lo odiabas. —Pensándolo bien, no sé por qué digo eso de Kenny si yo me quejé aún más acerca de lo mucho que supuestamente Kyle me odiaba.

—Oh, mierda, me olvidé de Kenny. Ayer recibí como mil llamadas de su parte y no le respondí ninguna.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me respondiste. —Le reclamé.

—Estaba bastante molesto.

—Deberías hablar con él, ayer se preocupó bastante cuando vio que regresaste a casa con Cartman y Wendy.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Amigo, estamos hablando de _Cartman, Wendy y tú juntos. _Sin armarse una guerra, yendo a casa.

—No quería venir con ustedes, es todo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya todo está bien, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Claro. —Sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

**Intenté hacer el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Stan más largo, lo juro. Pero me es imposible escribirlo igual que los de Kyle, porque él como que... Um... Analiza más cosas y es el que aclara algunas dudas de la historia, porque si bien Stan (claro) que también es importante, aún no ha dicho algo de _tanta (recalco, aún.) _relevancia, porque vamos, él es quien _realmente _no tiene idea de lo que sucede XD. **

**Eso sí, a como yo tengo las cosas planeadas en mi mente, puedo decirles que el siguiente capítulo da para ser largo. No sé cuándo lo termine, sólo espero tenerlo antes... Ya he empezado, llevo... Um, un párrafo. XD **

**¡Nos leemos, yo me retiraré aún con vergüenza! (?)**


	9. Por más que lo intento

**¡De verdad lo siento por la tardanza! De verdad, no tengo nada más qué decir además de eso. No hay excusa. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y el tiempo se me ha ido de las manos. **

**Sin más, el capítulo. **

**Los chicos pertenecen a Trey y Matt...**

* * *

***Capítulo 8: "Por más que lo intento."**

**Kyle**

Viendo las cosas en un caso hipotético, sólo' hipotético... Las cosas con Stan no funcionarían. Nosotros dos juntos de _esa _manera seríamos un desastre. Él es tan jodidamente cursi que si cambiáramos el rumbo de nuestra relación haría cosas como mandarme mensajes cada cinco segundos, por las mañanas y las noches. Terminaría irritándome, porque es bien sabido por mis amigos, incluyéndolo, que necesito mi espacio. Todo se iría a la mierda, incluyendo la amistad que tanto años nos costó formar, para que ahora termine de desmoronarse por estúpidos sentimientos que, a pesar de estar al tanto de eso, no puedo cambiar por más que quisiera.

Por eso está todo en orden, sin nada de ataduras.

_Todo está en orden..._

Exceptuando el pequeño detalle de no poder sacármelo de la cabeza ahora que comprendo un poco más las cosas que, en secreto, durante años estuve escondiendo en el fondo de mi mente. Ya que sería jodida y horriblemente cursi decir que de la nada sentí un "flechazo".

¡Tonterías de telenovelas para chicas pubertas de doce o trece años! En realidad, creo que incluso hubiera deseado que fuera de esa manera y no esta. Porque sabría que lo más probable es que se tratara de algo temporal. Sólo calentura de una noche, y se acabó. Pero no.

Es incluso perturbador saber que desde hace años, por no decir desde que tengo memoria, me siento de la misma manera. Y quizás ese es el problema, se había vuelto algo "normal" para mí. Terminé creyendo que no había ningún problema porque éramos amigos y según mi _increíble _lógica, todas esas cosas, momentos extraños, sensaciones extrañas y demás que sentía, se debía a eso, y no por algo más.

Por esto mismo, se me vuelve imposible cambiarlo de un día a otro, ya que fue la consecuencia de algo que se estuvo formando por años enteros; nuestra estrecha amistad.

Hasta que la avalancha se vino abajo. La respuesta cayó sobre mí en el momento que menos esperaba. Estamos a tan sólo un mes y probablemente algunos días de graduarnos. Después el verano y, a partir de ahí, la universidad nos consumirá por algunos cuántos años. Ni siquiera sé si para ese entonces sigamos siendo amigos.

Sólo pensarlo me pone los pelos de punta.

Me encuentro en un dilema porque ni siquiera sé cómo debería sentirme. Ahora muchas de las cosas que antes no comprendía tienen sentido y hasta me parecen demasiado obvias. Otras asustan. Y luego, al final, están las que dolían y seguirán doliendo por siempre. Las que odio recordar, y si llego a hacerlo, sé que terminaré reaccionando de manera patética. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo.

Ahora que entiendo, creo comprender la razón por la cual a las personas les gusta escuchar una tercera opinión. Es imposible callar algo que te has dado cuenta, ha estado consumiéndote por tanto tiempo.

* * *

Los últimos días han sido tan agitados, que no puedo ni encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlos correctamente. Stan y yo hemos estado... Parcialmente bien. Durante las clases las miradas furtivas nunca están de sobra. A solas, ya sea en su habitación o en la mía, después de cerrar el pestillo, la cosa se volvía distinta.

Mientras nos desvestíamos con torpeza y sus labios se colocaban en mi cuello u hombros, me era demasiado difícil no dejar de recordarme que Stan nunca me vería como algo más que su mejor amigo con el que se ha estado acostando recientemente. A eso, sumándole la adrenalina que generaba el hacerlo a escondidas, con el temor de ser descubiertos.

Cuando todo termina y descansamos en la cama por algunos minutos, cada uno volteando hacia el lado opuesto, mientras escucho su respiración acompasarse. Es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta de todo el jodido daño que me hago a mí mismo con esto.

Y aun así, sabiendo que debíamos parar, al quedarnos a solas, olvido que me _había_ propuesto hablar pronto con Stan acerca de eso.

* * *

Si existía algo que me molestara, era faltar a clases un lunes. No fue la excepción cuando, hace algún tiempo, llegó a mi bandeja de entrada un correo electrónico donde decía que mi examen de entrada a la universidad se aproximaba. Y como la suerte siempre me ha odiado, tenía que ser un jodido _lunes._

Fui con mi familia, quienes en medio del camino entraron en un misterioso silencio. Querían hablar de algo, conocía el ambiente. Me encontraba comiendo una barrita de proteínas como desayuno (increíble, lo sé.) cuando mamá carraspeó y sabía que la _charla familiar sobre algún tema en especial qué discutir _se aproximaba. Las palabras de mi madre hoy en día siguen resonando con fuerza en mi cabeza. "Bubba... ¿No crees que ya es tiempo para que encuentres... Una pareja o algo así?"

Y no era mi culpa. Esa jodida, esa puta pregunta desencadenó muchas otras cosas.

La barrita de proteínas a medio comer que en ese momento traía entre mis manos, se cayó sobre mis piernas. De todas las conversaciones, ¿De verdad tenía que ser _esa _y justo _en ese momento, _en la carretera, rumbo a la que probablemente sería mi universidad? Es definitivo, los padres no saben hablar de estos temas. Tampoco saben elegir el momento adecuado.

Entonces a mi endemoniado hermano pequeño se le ocurrió recordarle a mi madre que soy gay. Algo que, yo esperaba, pudiera decírselo en otro momento.

_No de esa forma._

Sin embargo, mis padres soltaron una risilla que sonó perturbadora y que no sabía si debía espantarme o no. Entonces contestaron un _"Oh Ike, querido, eso ya lo sabíamos." _

Mis labios formaron una perfecta "o", como si me hubiera preparado para replicar, y aunque no salió palabra alguna de mi boca, reucuerdo que no sabía si sentirme ofendido o aliviado.

"_¿Cómo que lo han sabido siempre?_" Me arriesgué a preguntar. Quizás era sólo una broma de su parte en la que había caído, nunca se sabe.

Pero no.

Volvieron a reír, esta vez con Ike uniéndoseles, y lo único además de eso que agregaron, fue lo mismo que dijeron con anterioridad. _"Simplemente ya lo sabíamos, cariño." _

Eso había sido... _Una total __vergüenza_.

Y cuando se lo conté a Kenny, al día siguiente del examen, sus carcajadas no hicieron más que irritarme más.

_'Sus jodidas carcajadas, que siguen resonando en mis oídos. Porque no se ha callado ni un segundo en todo el rato, por la mierda.'_

_—_¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —Me llevé una mano a la frente con exasperación.

Kenny se levantó del piso donde pasó aproximadamente cinco minutos sin parar de reír. Tratando de controlar la risa y normalizar su respiración, jadeante, me miró.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero hay que admitirlo, es bastante divertido. —Dijo, y se talló los ojos que se le humedecieron por la risa.

—Yo no le veo nada de divertido. —Murmuré, molesto.

—Vamos, al menos no reaccionaron como todos creían que Sheila Broflovski lo haría.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me refiero, es bueno que se lo hayan tomado bien... ¿Pero qué es eso de "siempre lo supimos"?

—Eso, que ya lo sabían. Es que, no te ofendas, amigo, pero eso es algo que todos los veníamos venir, cuando nos contaste, aquel día, a ninguno de nosotros nos sorprendió. Ya lo sabíamos. Creo que el único que no tenía ni idea es Stan.

—No me lo recuerdes. En este momento no quiero recordar las estúpidas decisiones que recientemenete estoy tomando. —Al parecer, eso captó la atención de Kenny, porque dejó de lado su aire divertido y descuidado, para escuchar lo que decía.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé si deba decirte, amigo. Se supone que no debería, pero... Esto... Está comenzando a ser una puta tortura para mí. N-no puedo más, ¿entiendes?

—Kyle. —en ese momento, me miraba fijamente a los ojos de manera que me era casi imposible mentirle— sé que algo ha pasado, no es como si estuviera ciego. Pero si no me cuentas, no puedo ayudarte.

—Ni siquiera sé por donde debería empezar.

—No necesitas contármelo todo. Digamos que estoy al corriente de ciertas cosas que Stan me ha contado.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y miré a Kenny con severidad.

—¿A qué te refieres...? ¿Hasta dónde sabes? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me ha contado lo que sucedió durante el viaje. Cuando te molestaste con nosotros también estuvimos hablando un poco, y después sólo me dijo que habían hablado y arreglado... O algo así, las cosas.

—Sabía que tú sabías lo del viaje. Pero sobre lo otro, ¿a qué te refieres? —Arqueé una ceja.

—Nada realmente importante, cuando recibí tu mensaje supe que las cosas se habían arreglado. Cuando le pregunté a Stan _cómo, _no quiso darme detalles. Sólo dijo "hablando", y cambiamos de tema... Un segundo. —por la mirada que me dirigió supe que ya se daba una idea de lo ocurrido— Ahí está el problema, ¿verdad? ¿_Cómo _arreglaron las cosas?

—Ese es el punto. _No _las arreglamos, las _empeoramos. _Me confesó que quería... —Le hice una seña a Kenny con las manos, y él lo entendió perfectamente.

—¡No me jodas! ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Cabrón! ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Le pateaste el culo? —Me quedé callado y la sonrisa que tenía Kenny se borró- ¿no? ¿entonces qué...? Oh.

Asentí, en silencio.

—No pude evitarlo. Yo estaba... Sin ser consciente en ese momento. Mi mente no procesó lo que en verdad significaba.

—¿Y cómo quedó todo ese asunto?

—Ese es el otro problema. Como nada. Acordamos que podríamos volver a repetirlo si nos daba la gana. Lo mantendríamos en secreto y pararíamos si alguno de los dos comenzaba a enamorarse o salir con alguien más. No quedó como _nada_.

—Déjame ver si he entendido lo que quieres decir, amigo. "Me acosté con Stan, pero no quedó en nada más y me hubiera gustado que sí. Estoy putamente enamorado, no tengo remedio."

—Suena patético. —Bufé. Mas no me negué.

—Pero es verdad, ¿no?

Volví a asentir hacer contacto visual con Kenny.

—De acuerdo, esto es... Interesante.

—No lo sería si estuvieras en mi lugar. —Reí sarcásticamente.

—Es más sencillo de lo que crees. Confiésale a Stan lo que sientes y si te rechaza, juro que yo mismo le pateo las bolas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sé más cosas de las que crees. —Sonrió.

—¿Cómo qué cosas? —Pregunté.

—No puedo decirte. —levanté la vista del suelo, y le dirigí una mirada exasperada—¿Qué? Tampoco puedo hablarte sobre las conclusiones que llego con los demás, ¡está en mi código de "cosas que no se deben decir"! —No pude evitar reír al escuchar eso, y Kenny rió conmigo por unos instantes.

—¿Entonces hablarás con Stan? —Me observó, dejando de reír.

—Supongo. Pero cambiemos de tema, me siento patético hablando de esto.

—Hey, no te preocupes. —Sonrió, y también yo sonreí con más tranquilidad por primera vez en un buen rato.

_Hablar con Kenny me tranquiliza_.

* * *

Estuve muy equivocado si antes creía que podría hablar con Stan durante la semana con tranquilidad. Debo de recordarme a mí mismo más constantemente que Stan, cuando está con los demás no es sólo _Stan._

Es _Stanley soy genial _Marsh_. _No sé si reír o molestarme al ver cómo actúa con las otras personas. Siempre supe que mi mejor amigo era una persona a la que le gustaba la atención de la gente, sentirse querido, el centro de atención, y la persona más genial de la escuela.

Esa es una de las cosas que no han cambiado con los años, aunque me gustaría poder decir que sí.

_'¿Y a dónde lleva todo esto?' _preguntarán. Bueno, como no es sorpresa, una de las mejores clases en las que Stan se destaca es educación física. En esta ocasión no es diferente, pero sí el hecho de que había chicas de grados menores observándolo durante la clase y saludándolo.

Lo peor de todo, es que eso no me era indiferente, por más que quisiera. Más cuando el mismo Stan les devolvía las sonrisas y saludos con gusto.

Cuando la clase terminó, las chicas no perdieron ni un segundo y lo acorralaron, encerrándolo en un círculo de feromonas. Estaba dispuesto a observar con toda la paciencia posible la escena y esperarlo.

—Ah, Kyle, ¿hablamos luego? —Dijo, sacando apenas la cabeza de entre el círculo de chicas que se voltearon a mirarme.

Y harto de todo eso, me largué de ahí.

Que se quedara buscando la patética atención de las chicas cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Imbécil.

No entiendo por qué tiene que molestarme tanto que haga eso. Él ha sido así desde que éramos niños y debería entenderlo, pero... ¡Cualquiera termina hartándose de toda esta mierda, maldita sea!

Más cuando llegas a un punto en el que hasta el más pequeño detalle te irrita debido a que- sólo-

_Estoy cansado de esto. No puedo más._

* * *

Después de algunas clases llegó el receso. Quizás fue el peor momento del día, ya que Stan _don popular _se había ido a sentar con las chicas menores que estaban observándolo durante el entrenamiento en la clase de educación física.

En la mesa que estaba frente a mí, Kenny, Cartman... Y Wendy.

Está demás decir que nos envolvimos en un momento _muy _incómodo. Nadie habla, ni siquiera el culón hace comentarios fuera de lugar.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a las clases, Kenny esperó a que Cartman y Wendy se retirarán y me miró.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? —Preguntó.

—No es nada, a decir verdad.

—Si tú lo dices... Recuerda que si necesitas hablar, mamá Kenny está aquí. —Dijo, palpándose en el pecho de manera dramática.

Reí, y le di un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

—Kenny. —volteó su vista hacia mí—¿puedes decirle a la profesora que me he sentido mal y tardaré un poco? Voy a lavarme la cara o algo.

—Vale. No tardes mucho, nos entregarán las notas de física. —Gemí en modo de protesta, y Kenny me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de retirarse.

Me dirigí a paso lento hacia el baño de hombres. Al estar todos en clase, se encontraba vacío. Realmente eso es una suerte. Una vez ahí, me miré al espejo con disgusto. Mi expresión delataba mi desagrado.

Abrí la llave de agua fría y me tallé la cara con ella. Antes de volver a abrir los ojos, escuché la puerta abriéndose. Me apresuré a secarme la cara para poder salir de ahí. No apetece tener compañía.

—¿Ky? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Yo conozco esa voz. _

_Stan._

—Más bien, tú qué haces aquí. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Si te digo la verdad me reprenderías. —Rió un poco— no quería tener que ver mi nota de física. Sé que de todas formas después tendré que, pero...—Mi expresión permaneció seria y él guardó silencio- como sea, ¿y qué tal tú?

—Me sentía un poco mal. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás enfermo? —Noté un poco de preocupación en su voz. Y, aunque debería de ser algo bueno, eso sólo logró enfadarme más.

Sé que parece no tener sentido. Pero si alguien pasara por lo mismo, entendería a qué me refiero.

—No. ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿La pasaste bien con las chicas? —Pregunté, intentando sonar indiferente.

—Ah, eso... Me invitaron a sentarme con ellas. No pude rechazarlas, eran demasiadas y me miraban como si esperaran algo de mí.

_'Jodido mentiroso. _

_Vanidoso.'_

—Ya veo. —Me metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Stan sonrió.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que te has puesto celoso. —Se comenzaba a acercar y a juzgar por su media sonrisa y expresión, el rumbo al que se dirige la situación no es bueno.

_'Claro que no. _

_Sabes que quieres que se acerque. _

_Sabes que quieres que te bese y acaricie por todas partes.'_

Una voz en mi cabeza no paraba de contradecirme. A quién le miento, toda mi vida en este momento es una contradicción.

—Egocéntrico. —Solté.

—Pero así te gusto, ¿no? —Me tuve que morder la lengua para no soltar demasiadas revelaciones que ahora mismo quedarían fatales. Para entonces Stan ya estaba a menos de dos centímetros de mi rostro.

La respiración se me irregularizó, y no puedo decir si se trata de enojo o simple nerviosismo. Tal vez ambas cosas juntas.

Sentí la yema de sus dedos sobre mi nuca, acariciando con suavidad. Un molesto escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Él seguía acercándose, y yo sin poder detenerlo, inmovilizado por completo.

Sus labios estaban apunto de rozar los míos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Stan se apartó a toda velocidad y-

_Y me empujó al suelo. _

Salió huyendo del baño, dejándome tirado en una esquina. Me quedaría un moretón por eso.

—¿Y a Marsh qué mierda le pasa? —Escuché que decía uno del grupo de chicos que entró. Eran de otro grupo. Unos completos pesados.

—Nada, tuvimos una pelea estúpida. —Contesté, con la mirada sombría. Me levanté y salí de ahí sin terminar de procesar lo que ocurrió.

* * *

Más que molesto, ahora mismo estoy dolido. Suena horrible decirlo. Yo no debería de sentirme de esta manera. Tendría que importarme una mierda lo demás. O por lo menos molestarme.

Pero no es molestia.

Es más como-

_¿Tristeza?_

Quisiera que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ahora mismo. Estar en paz y recuperar a mi mejor amigo. Aunque me gustaría poderme olvidar de lo mucho que me importa. Sé que eso es imposible, y que tampoco es su culpa.

Más bien, es mía.

* * *

Es difícil cuando los problemas personales, como lo son todos los relacionados con _este_ jodido tema, comienzan a mezclarse con otros. Más los familiares.

Mi familia nunca ha tenido _reales_ problemas, no como en el caso de Kenny, ni en el de Stan o incluso Butters. De hecho, creo que a pesar del humor del demonio de mi madre, siempre fuimos una familia tranquila sin demasiados conflictos o alteraciones en nuestra tranquilidad común. Claro que, como seres humanos que somos sí discutíamos algunas veces. Pero nunca fue por nada grave.

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad ha terminado, y logra ponerme de los nervios.

Digamos que a Ike últimamente se le está dando por juntarse con chicos mayores, y desde que le pareció divertido tirarle huevos y papel higiénico a la casa de uno de sus profesores, mamá no ha parado de decir que son mala influenza para él. Dirán que tirarle huevos y papel higiénico es algo que todo aquel que tuvo infancia ha hecho, porque incluso Stan, Kenny, Cartman y yo lo hicimos una vez.

Cuando eso ocurrió, pensé que no era nada demasiado grave. Pensé que se le pasaría.

Y ahora me arrepiento de pensar de esa forma, porque no se trata sólo de eso. Se supone que es mi hermano menor y que debería de haberlo notado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no. Porque soy demasiado egoísta y sólo pienso en mis propios problemas, olvidándome de mi propio hermano menor.

Ike es inteligente y sabe cuando algo que ha hecho está mal. Eso me hace no comprender del todo por qué se comporta de esa manera. Creo que he olvidado un poco lo que se siente tener trece años e ir entrando en la adolescencia, la etapa que te hace mierda prácticamente todo.

En aquellas épocas Stan y yo siempre nos burlábamos de Cartman y de Kenny, quienes a diferencia de nosotros sí sufrieron con el acné. Recuerdo que a Kenny le molestaba tanto, que después de tratar con métodos que le fueron inútiles, como último recurso, lo encontramos leyendo una de esas revistas de moda para chicas en las que dan _tips_ para ese tipo de cosas.

_'Basta. Volverás a pensar en Stan si recuerdas eso. Y vamos con los mismo.'_

El punto es que Ike se ha estado pasando de la raya, bastante más de lo considerado una simple rebeldía por la edad. No sé con exactitud cuál fue el problema esta vez, pero, o nuestros padres están exagerando un poco, o en realidad ha hecho algo malo. Prefiero pensar que sólo exageran.

Han estado discutiendo a gritos toda la tarde, y siguen sin saber decidir qué hacer con Ike.

—Estoy harto. —Mi hermano se coló a mi habitación en plena disputa, y cerró la puerta destrás de sí con hastío.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —Pregunté. Él rodó los ojos.

—¡Nada! Demonios, si tú también vas a sermonearme mejor voy a mi habitación.

—Espera. No soy tu hermano para darte sermones como los de mamá y papá, pero creo que al menos deberías de contarme qué ha pasado.

—Sólo me he peleado en la escuela. Nada del otro mundo, de verdad -se encogió de hombros- están histéricos por eso. No me digas que tú nunca te molestaste con alguien hasta el punto de terminar en golpes.

—Pues... Sí. —Asentí, recordando las eternas peleas verbales con Cartman que me sacaban de quicio al punto de llegar a darnos uno que otro golpe- pero, ¿por qué te has peleado? No creo que fuera de un segundo a otro, sólo porque sí.

—Eso es lo que he estado intentado decirle a mamá y papá todo el puto rato. Pero no me escuchan, sólo siguen proponiendo ideas estúpidas como un maldito psicólogo que no me servirá de nada.

Eso es verdad. A veces los adultos olvidan que también deben _escuchar _lo que tenemos que decir, antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Comprendo a Ike, al menos en cierta parte.

—Así que, ¿por qué la pelea? —Miré a mi hermano fijamente.

—Sobre eso... Verás... No fue por nada importante. —Se encogió de hombros y supe que mentía.

—Ike.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Un chico comenzó a burlarse e insultarte por ser _homo _y me molesté, ya que vamos, quién no lo haría, cuando él es más _marica _que el señor Garrison y el señor esclavo juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Te peleaste por mí? —Le dirigí una mirada incrédula.

—¡Si hubieses escuchado al jodido maricón reprimido ese, sabrías a qué me refiero! ¡Dan ganas de partirle su _perfecto_ rostro!

—Ya, ya. ¿Y qué le hiciste? —Decidí dejar el tema del chico _reprimido _de lado, ya que sentía que si seguía hablando de eso Ike no se calmaría nunca.

—Le rompí la nariz y no sé, creo que también el brazo... —Murmuró.

—¡Y con razón se han molestado! ¿Te han suspendido, no?

—Dos semanas... —Bufó.

—Tuviste suerte. Pudiste haberte metido en _muchos_ más problemas por eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero quieren mandarme con un jodido psicólogo o una de esas terapias para el control de la ira! Además de no dejarme salir de la casa a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, quizás de por vida, o algo así, ¿cómo esperas que me sienta? -Se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—No te diré lo que seguro ya te han dicho otras personas. —Suspiró, aliviado, y me miró agradecido—Pero sí te puedo recomendar que no protestes a lo que sentencien mamá y papá, si lo haces, será peor.

—Ya. Pero odio que me traten como a un maldito desquiciado.

—Entonces demuéstrales que no lo eres y que no necesitas de las _jodidas terapias._

Ike sonrió y me sentí un poco mejor.

—Gracias por entenderme.

—Hey, para eso estoy, ¿no? Una cosa más. Deja de pelearte por mí, ese idiota no vale la pena, hermanito. —Le revolví el cabello, sonriendo.

Por lo menos creo que he hecho algo bien.

Los gritos cesaron. Ahora la casa estaba envuelta en un silencio incómodo que parecía, no duraría mucho.

* * *

Por la mañana, la parada del autobús estaba vacía cuando llegué. Stan llegó a los pocos minutos, como de costumbre, mas no dijo nada. Se mantuvo así por un buen rato hasta que mi paciencia se terminó, y, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, decidí romper el silencio.

—No vuelvas a empujarme así en tu puta vida. —Espeté, sonando bastante más molesto de lo que en realidad estaba.

—Amigo, era un momento de presión. No quería que nos descubrieran y fue lo primero que mi cuerpo atinó a hacer. Tampoco es como si antes tú no me hubieras empujado o viceversa. —Se excusó. Pésimamente, déjenme agregar.

—Eres un jodido cobarde. —Le dije, sin pensarlo muy bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? Creí que _ambos _acordamos mantenerlo en _secreto—_Por la manera en la que arrastraba las palabras al hablar, sabía que tenía miedo de que los demás se enteraran.

Porque claro, si era así, perdería a todas esas chicas que babeaban por él, dejaría de ser Stan _el perfecto, apuesto, centro de atención y por supuesto heterosexual _Marsh.

—No le he dicho a nadie, idiota. Pero eso no te hace menos cobarde. —De todas maneras, estaba mintiendo. Kenny lo sabía. Eso hacía probable que Cartman también. Y por lo tanto Wendy.

—Tú estuviste de acuerdo conmigo. —Me miró con reproche.

—_Sé_ lo que dije, Stan, pero... ¿Sabes qué? Olvidémoslo. Así funcionan las cosas con nosotros, que así se queden. —Me llevé una mano a la frente. Sentía que si seguía hablando sobre eso la cabeza me dolería.

—Lo siento por el empujón. No volveré a hacerlo.

Y ese es el Stan que yo conocía. El que se siente mal por lo que ha hecho y se disculpa con sinceridad. Es escalofriante como con esas palabras logra que lo perdone tan fácilmente.

—Como sea... —hice una breve pausa— ¿cuánto has sacado en el examen de física? —desvié el tema.

—Setenta y cinco. No es mucho, pero algo es algo. ¿A ti cómo te fue?

—Noventa y cinco. Podría haber sacado cien de no ser por la última pregunta.

—¡Genial! Siempre será un misterio para mí cómo haces para sacar esas calificaciones.

—No sé, ¿estudiando, quizás?

De un momento a otro, ambos ya estábamos riendo juntos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Vaya que esto es extraño.


End file.
